Assorted Stucky
by PotatoJesus
Summary: A collection of little stories about post-CWS Steve and Bucky. Rated M for some bad language.
1. There was Bucky

The Winter Soldier was a wandering mess, his arm petrified at an odd and excruciating angle, reflecting the jagged pain in his head. He felt like he was coming up against a wall, throwing himself at it pitilessly, in the process destroying what little conscious he had left.

**Rogers.**

**Steve Rogers**.

His mission.

_My friend._

Tantalizing bits and pieces tore through the wall, but how they did so was beyond him. To him it was impenetrable, so each time one passed by he clung to the slips of thoughts, but they drifted between his fingers like sand. **Dammit, dammit, Rogers. Steve Rogers.**

**Friends.**

**He said to the end of the line…**

**End of the line.**

**End of the line.**

Each time his body reacted on a muscle memory he attempted to dissect it to find the visual memory at the heart of it. Why would his heart tremble, why would his chest squeeze up in such a strange, pleasant manner? What was it, what did it mean to him?

**End of the line.**

**End of the line.**

**What the actual **_**hell**_ **was at the end of the line?**

_Steve Rogers._

**That spangled idiot was his end of the line?**

There it went, his heart squeezing up the minute "spangled idiot" lept into his mind as the most apt description for the man.

**Steve Rogers is my end of the line, that spangled, starry-eyed, gorgeous smiling bastard-**

Smiling?

He stopped, realizing he'd never seen Steve Rogers smiling.

Then why did he remember a sunny day, a gentle turn to his left, that giant man grinning down at him for one brief moment in time.

_His smile was always so beautiful…_

The Winter Soldier jerked his head back at the strangely amorous tone of his thought, the soft cadence of his voice echoing through distorted time, feeling caustic on his currently rough nature. He paused to think about this. **Had he… been more than friends with Steve Rogers?**

_No…_

Sadness clung to the one word answer. The meaning behind it was elusive, but yet again his body responded before his mind. He gasped as his chest tightened in an unpleasant, burning sort of way, like it was being pressed downward, crushing his heart. So he hadn't been more than friends, but from the way he reacted, all the little clues led right up to him _wanting_ to be more than friends.

Then suddenly there was a memory that, though little more than a clip, was so full and beautiful it astounded him. There was a small shirtless man, resembling Steve Rogers, and even though the differences were numerous he _knew_ it was him. He was trembling slightly and there were bruises up his chest and back, though he tried to hide the pain he was slightly hunched over on a beaten down sofa. He remembered kneeling, at eye level with Steve as he wrapped a bandage around one bleeding arm.

"_Steve, you can't keep relying on garbage cans as shields… You'll give me a heart attack…" _

_Steve laughed it off, "I'm fine, Buck. I had him on the ropes anyway."_

_**No you didn't**_… _But even as he thought this Bucky said nothing, too busy trying to control his compulsion to kiss every bruise and wound Steve had gained. There were so many little scrapes and cuts… so many kisses he could give. __**No, dammit, control yourself, Barnes.**_

_Those big blue eyes peered into Bucky's frowning visage and dropped to his injured hands sadly, "I-I'm so sorry, Bucky. I just… I just always think that if I keep trying I can do something good… Instead you always come in to save me…" _

_A gentle palm came in contact with Bucky's cheek and he couldn't resist leaning into it, memorizing the touch. __**Never forget this touch, never forget this scent…**_ _He chanted to himself in his moment of weakness as he closed his eyes, letting Steve explore the bruise painted below his eye. He had never been happy about someone hitting him, but he blessed the stupid man who had inflicted the wound upon him for this small moment of heaven. _

_But it was also torture. Stevie was leaning so close, his fingers absently brushing at his wound, the cool touch so soothing- __**Barnes, stop, stop, you can't do this to him, don't give into this, you can't do this to Steve…**_

_Then it was over and Steve dropped his hand so Bucky could continue treating his injuries._

"_Bucky…." He just grunted in assent, unable to vocalize anything, aware that if he spoke his voice would be unnaturally husky, "U-um… I want to thank you…" Bucky frowned in question. "F-for… I mean I have nothing… nothing at all right now. But… but there's always been you, so… Thank you for being the one thing I've ever been able to keep…"_

_If Bucky could have spoken… He swallowed down the words he so desperately wanted to speak, the words that Steve could never hear: _"_**I always have and always will be yours to keep. You are my life, Steve Rogers…"**_

The memory was gone, and the Winter Soldier breathed in heavily.

**He needed to see him, needed to find him, couldn't forget…**

He spent the next few days finding food, shelter, and mending his own arm and using a makeshift sling to keep it steady. In the meantime, he looked up Steve on the internet, shocked to find something called "Stucky," and a little more hopeful that maybe regaining his friendship with Steve would be achievable. The day that that was all finished was spent finding clothing to hide his arm and his identity. When that was done, he finally gave into the internal compass tugging at him constantly and followed it to the Smithsonian, where he stared up from under a baseball cap at every single picture of Steve he could find, memorizing it, hoping the process would bring back another beautiful memory of him.

His mouth twitched into a lopsided smile at the display showing Steve's change from a 95 lb irresistible cutie to-

_That delicious man who I had under me just a couple weeks ago._

At that the Winter Soldier's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Down, Barnes," he muttered under his breath. He shook off the intrusion of his past self and went forward, finding his own face plastered up on a board. Feeling a churn in his stomach he kept his head down and peaked at the tablet, only to be shocked to see a black and white capture of one of his regained memories. **That smile… **

_Oh Captain, my captain…_

Squeezing his eyes closed for composure, he tried to hold back from acting on the urge to smirk and say each word with the sarcastic but seductive tone Barnes had just growled with from his past.

**Moving along, Barnes…**

The Winter Soldier spent the rest of the encounter dealing with other such phrases peeking in from beyond his icy grave, little rumbles and ground out sentences of appreciation as clips depicting Steve's strength, courage, and-

_SHIRTLESS! SHIRTLESS PICTURE!_

**Goddamnit, Barnes…**

But the Winter Soldier obliged, pretending to read the text to the side of a particular picture where Rogers was shirtless for...some unknown but delightful reason. When he realized that he was doing this, the Winter Soldier inwardly shook himself and Barnes, deciding it was time to wrap this up. He exited the exhibit, meandered toward the Smithsonian's exit and-

_On your left._

What?

He looked over and wondered how in the hell Barnes had known that there, grinning and talking to a curator, old suit in his arms and a small apologetic smile shyly resting on his mouth, was Steve Rogers.

**Couldn't Barnes do that for anything dangerous? Like the mission where he was in Afghanistan and that one assassin had come out of nowhere-**

**Oh… He remembered that.**

He shook his head and ducked behind his hair. He started moving, but felt like it was through water. Barnes had surfaced more than ever before, his essence molding back into the Winter Soldier, and his very soul cringed at the forced separation from Rogers.

**No. Move Barnes. Move your damned legs. One, fucking, Two, fucking, Three, out the goddamned door- **Each curse falling on an extra internal push to get himself away from Steve. This was getting ridiculous. He was actually out of breath by the time he'd counted the stairs he had to go down. He sat on a bench, an itch on his back telling him how dangerous this was. But Barnes was insatiable, he wanted to try for one more glimpse of Steve… **Just one more. The real thing this time.**

When Steve came out, the Winter Soldier could see how quickly the wounds had healed, but a bruise still settled under his eye, a scarring over the left side of his mouth where stitches had been. Guilt made him feel like retching, but he held it back, focusing on Steve. With bated breath, he and Barnes watched the man practically glide down the stairs on the pure aura of masculinity and confidence he exuded. His lips parted on a breath when Steve smiled over somewhere and waved-

_Who the fuck to?_

Barnes's anger was reflected quickly by the Winter Soldier when he saw that damned winged pilot, waving from a car.

_Oh, Hell no._

Before he could stop himself, the two halves of Bucky were up and striding toward Steve in united fury. The Winter Soldier grabbed Steve harshly by the hand with his own metal one and tugged him away, not even turning his head to acknowledge the man who probably thought himself Steve's partner.

_I'M his partner, dammit. He's MINE._

"B-Bucky!?" Steve gasped, luckily having noticed who his assailant was before reacting with violence. "Bucky, what are you doing here? Are you okay? Is your arm still hurt?"

_Always so caring… Never stops to think about himself. You could be here to kill him and he's just worried about your health._

His heart felt constrained, his eyes stinging.

**He's ours.** The Winter Soldier ground out in his mind. **Ours.**

_Damn right he's ours._

The Winter Soldier finally stopped beside a tree, hoping that the stupid bird man would come over eventually so he could punch him in the gut for every time he was there for Steve when Bucky couldn't be. He turned to Steve, but bit his tongue when he realized he was about to growl "Mine." He figured that wouldn't be a very good way to start this...

"B-Bucky," The hand that wasn't restrained by the Winter Soldier's left one reached out to touch his injured arm, "Oh, Bucky, I'm so sorry… Is there anything I can do…? Oh, God, you've got a cut right here on your cheek." That soft hand hadn't changed, nor did Bucky's reaction when it skimmed the small wound under his eye. His features relaxed, eyelids fluttered, leaning into the touch.

_**Steve…**_

He let out a low rumble in his chest that caused Steve's eyes to widen, "Bucky… Hey, it's okay, I'm here- Woah!"

Bucky didn't care.

He didn't care that tears were flowing from his eyes and dampening Steve's neck, he didn't care that his injured arm was awkwardly crushed between him and Steve as he pulled him far too tightly into a hug, he didn't care that he was still having memory issues, and he didn't care that he wasn't fully James Buchanan Barnes or The Winter Soldier.

All that mattered was that Steve was here.

All that mattered was that Steve had kept him.

All that mattered was that in that moment, he was Bucky.


	2. Settling In

**A/N: Hey, this is kind of a silly chapter, but I was just having a little fun to avoid studying for exams, so bear with me XD**

* * *

Winter wandered sullenly from Captain America's level in the Avenger's tower. He opened the elevator and punched a random button, one with an insignia of an archer. He didn't care where he was going to or who he would find, all that mattered was escaping Steve, Sam, and Natasha.

It had been only a week since Steve had taken him under his roof in Stark's tower, offering him a home. With Barnes' hope, he had assumed that this place would in fact be a home. He had acknowledged that he didn't remember what home meant, or what it felt like to have one, but he had felt excitement at the idea of rediscovering these things.

He had been so sure because Barnes had told him, _Home is where Steve is._

But now…

He shook his head as the doors of the elevator opened and he stepped out into a dimly lit room. It seemed cozy… the word "nest" came to mind when he took in his surroundings. He walked right through it to the hallway that would lead him to the specialized exercise area for each level. Inside he found what appeared to be a dark room meant for practice with long-ranged weaponry. He had heard a lot from the Black Widow about an archer named Clint… this must be his lair.

He looked around and saw elevated crags and niches all along the walls and areas similar to alcoves where snipers could hide. It was in one of these that he spotted a darkened figure, slumped against the indented wall. A bow hung listlessly from his hand and his head was tilted sadly down toward the ground. Winter was almost certain that his presence was known, but the figure really didn't seem to care.

Barnes took over and climbed carefully up to the alcove where the figure rested, his injured arm making the effort much harder than it should have been. When he reached the top, he lifted himself beside the figure and sat back, staying quiet for a while before asking, "Who are you?"

"An assassin dying of a broken heart… It seems to be a new breed of people that's just popping out of nowhere, wouldn't you say?"

Winter actually found this amusing and snorted, "I would agree."

Clint smiled and nodded, "Who's killing you?"

His defenses hurled back up and he glared over at the man, "Why should I answer first?"

"My apologies. I'm used to people knowing immediately and giving me pity glances constantly… It's Natasha…" He smiled at the name, even though Winter could tell it burned him inside. "Not like it's a secret or anything… So what about you, big guy? Who's your girl?"

Winter looked down and fumbled with his metal hand nervously, somewhere within him Barnes still feared persecution for his feelings.

"..." Clint tilted his head, "Or… boy?" At this Winter flushed and looked at him with shock, uncertain how he knew that was the source of the issue. "Hey, chill. I know back then was bad, but you know, it's fine now… If it's a guy, I'm just going to take a shot in the dark and say it's Steve."

Winter closed his eyes and let his head fall back, a man he didn't even know had just found out something Barnes had hid his entire life…

_You are the worst sort of assassin. Aren't you supposed to be good at hiding things and lying?_

**Shut up, Barnes… I'm getting really sick and tired of your shit.**

"It's always Steve," Clint snorted, "Yeah, how the hell do I compete with him ever… At least you have a shot with him, Natasha's in a whole other league than I could ever compete in."

"I have a shot with Steve?" Barnes came to the fore-front. "I have a- I am an assassin, who was manipulated for years and brainwashed and used, I am unclean and defiled and-" He shook his head, "I have nothing good in me left, whereas Steve is Captain-"

"-Fucking America. I know. The paramount of goodness and morality." Clint nodded with a sigh, "I know…"

They sat in silence before Winter muttered, "And besides, Steve doesn't...like guys. He likes dames. So at least you would be...considered, if nothing else. I'm just his friend, and not even that, I'm a friend from the past who's been wiped. He sees Barnes, not...me. I… Now I'm not even his best friend. His friends are the ghost of who I was and that _Sam_ guy. I mean, way to go, find some other really moral, upright citizen to be friends with just to replace me…" Clint raised his eyes at this and Winter snorted, "Not that I'm bitter or anything."

Clint smiled, "Oh, well, obviously."

Both men chuckled before their laughter dropped off morosely and they stared at the ground.

"So you couldn't handle being near those three anymore?"

"No, not when they all smile at each other like that but treat me like…" he shook his head once more, "I don't feel right there."

Clint nodded, "You can always hide out in here, I can tell Tony, he'll keep quiet about it. I'll just tell him you'll snap if you don't get away from Cap every now and then. He understands…"

"That would actually be great."

"You want me to call him up then go watch some TV or something and mope about like the heart-broken idiots that we are? I can get us ice cream and maybe find us some old pajamas to get our snacks all over and not give a shit about."

"...Are you referencing something?"

"It's a stereotype for girls who just got dumped. Typically the mourning cycle is letting your hair go, staying at home all day watching romantic comedies and yelling and/or booing at the people in love, staying in the same sleeping clothes for the entire process, and, of course, ice cream bingeing is a must have."

"..." Barnes and Winter considered this. Winter did feel...comfortable here. It wasn't a home, definitely, but he didn't feel like what would be home was dangling just out of his reach and torturing him. Barnes was glad he'd found someone who understood him and actually treated him as if he wasn't going to break down any second. "Yeah. Yeah that sounds good."

"Cool, you need help getting dow- Oh, okay, I guess Winter is gonna be Mr. Independent today." Clint rolled his eyes as Bucky began to descend on his own. On his way down, Clint opened up the mic connection with Tony and explained the situation. Bucky was hurt to know that no, Steve hadn't noticed his absence yet, though he knew that when he'd left all three had assumed he'd been sulking in his room while they all roared with laughter at some stupid TV show... which had made his insides twist to know he couldn't join them without them quieting down and shooting worried glances in his direction.

He was surprised when Clint actually delivered on the 'old pjs' offer and handed him a larger set from his wardrobe. Winter shrugged, saying it was his new 'mission outfit' for the night and changed. When he exited the bathroom, Clint had changed as well. Soon, Bruce entered with a bunch of gallon ice cream containers of various flavors he had never heard of. Apparently, Bruce was lonely as well, with his last dame bailing on him because of the Hulk.

They spent the first 10 minutes of their time figuring out which flavor Bucky liked best. He settled on Mint Chocolate Chip, because it's smell reminded him of Steve's breath..._bastard always had to have his breath smell minty fresh._

**Still does…**

The next couple of hours was spent introducing the genre of Romantic Comedies to Bucky. They all laughed, pouted, raged (in a very controlled manner since they all had a dangerous rage issue of some kind), and even teared up in a collective manner of loneliness. They got called by Tony once to inform them that Steve, Nat, and Sam were 'freaking out' and running all over the building. It took another hour for it to occur to the three that Tony was completely relaxed about the entire situation and that Clint and Bruce had enacted radio silence. They proceeded to burst into Bruce's level and scout the entire place before going to Hawkeye's, where they walked in on the three men laughing themselves to tears over "Mean Girls."

Nat just slowly raised her phone behind Sam and Steve, snapping a couple quick photos before hiding it in her pocket to post about later. Sam and Steve, however, stood in shocked silence long enough to watch the scene with the trust falls before they'd had enough and Sam knocked on the wall to gain the three men's attention. They all turned and glared them down.

"Oh, it's those people." Bruce growled.

"We don't want your kind here." Clint snarled.

"Being all righteous and whatnot." Bucky sneered.

"It's despicable." Clint shook his head.

"Down right disgusting." Bruce nodded emphatically.

"Get out!" All three shouted at once.

By force of habit, Steve, Sam, and Nat fled. Once outside, they paused to consider what had just occurred. They came up with no solid reason, so for the rest of the night Steve sulked, realizing that he had been unable this entire time to get Bucky to laugh like he'd just seen him do with Clint and Bruce.

He let Nat and Sam do as they wished and went to his room to sit and ponder ways to make Bucky laugh. He remembered what Bucky was wearing and wondered why he had never felt comfortable enough near him in normal clothing, instead, he was always wearing the same outfit Hydra had given him. Steve frowned. Did Bucky not trust him? Did he not feel comfortable around him?

They had yelled at him for being 'righteous and whatnot...' had he made Bucky feel guilty about his past?

… When Winter returned at 4 AM the next day, feeling more relaxed than he had in a while, he walked into the Captain's level to find the living room at a dim lighting reflecting that of Clint's, with Steve sitting shyly in a chair.

"Hey…" Steve whispered, barely heard through the silence.

"What are you doing up? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Steve blinked, Bucky was being more talkative than he had all week. Just this morning all he was getting from him were affirmative or non-committal noises and shrugs. He decided to take advantage of it, "No… I just… I wanted to be here when you came home."

Winter snorted, rolling his eyes, "Oh, yeah. That's right. Waiting for James to come home," he walked back to his bedroom, still wearing the pjs Clint had given him, already itching to put his combat clothes back on, "Bet you did that a lot."

"U-um, Bucky, wait!" Steve had begun to get closer but when Winter turned to glare at him he paused a few feet from him, "You know you can wear whatever you want here, right…?"

"Yes." Winter began to move but Steve interrupted again.

"Do you not feel comfortable here…?"

"No." Bucky said.

Barnes shuddered on the inside to admit it, but it really hurt him the way Steve had acted around him and Winter. They weren't one in the same anymore, every now and then they could be Bucky, but it would never be the Bucky that Steve had known…

Steve actually flinched and Bucky stilled when he heard the lump in Steve's throat, "O-oh… Okay… Um…" Steve looked away and down, crossing his arms awkwardly and shifting a bit, trying to compose himself. "Maybe I could… I don't know… I don't know what you need, Buck…"

It tore at Bucky's heart to hear this, but he knew he couldn't tell Steve that it was because he treated him as the old Bucky, because then he would have to hear how it would just take time to remember who he was and then it would be alright...but it didn't matter. Winter could never be erased, whatever came out of Barnes and Winter's final melding together wouldn't be the old Bucky, and both were afraid that when Steve realized that he would leave them forever.

"Please tell me what you need…"

"..." Bucky just shrugged, "You, I guess." And he walked into his room. He didn't lock the door because he figured closing it would be enough to keep the always-respectful Steve out, but he forgot one important thing as he began to change: when it came to him, if Steve was worried, then respect be damned he was going to occupy the same space as him.

The door flung open and Steve grabbed the shirt he was trying to remove, pulling it back down over his head. When Bucky gave him a confused look, Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "Uh...I... I want you to wear pjs...If you...want..."

Bucky tried to hold back a smile, "Really? Because it seems like you _really_ want me to wear pajamas. It might be just a crazy idea, but my super-soldier senses began to tingle when you practically broke my door down to redress me."

Steve laughed at that nervously and it made Bucky smile. This was Steve... If only he always acted so normally with him... "S-sorry Buck..."

Bucky shrugged, "I'm sorry. I just feel more comfortable in these," He lifted the combat clothes in his arms.

"May I ask why?"

Bucky frowned, sighing, "I just don't want you to forget who I am."

"Buck…" Bucky removed his shirt quickly so Steve couldn't argue, but in the process moved his arm just the wrong way, making him hiss in a breath. Steve immediately had him sit down and worried over him, despite Bucky's protests. "Shh, let me take care of you." At those words Bucky quieted, his heart beating loudly in his ears, hoping his long hair was covering his blush while Steve checked to make sure his arm was fine. Once Steve was satisfied, he patted Bucky's knee, "You know, you really ought to be more careful."

Winter just grunted in response.

Steve lowered his eyes sadly, wondering what he could possibly do to make Bucky comfortable in his home… He bit his lip, willing to try something, "You know… I've been getting a lot of book recommendations… maybe we could read them together."

_Yes! Let Steve read to you, he always had the best reading voice!_

**Really?**

_Of course!_

Winter looked with shy embarrassment to Steve, his puppy-dog gaze barely visible through his curtain of hair, "Y-you'll read to me..?"

"Oh, well I was thinking we would read it separately-" when Steve noticed that Bucky had ducked his head sadly, he amended quickly, "But I can always read to you, if you want!"

Bucky looked to him for a few seconds before a small smile tipped the corner of his mouth, "What did you want to read?"

"Um… Let's see…" Steve searched for his book and found it in his pant's pocket, flipping it open. He shifted closer so Bucky could see, in the process making the poor man flush with his close proximity, "So here's my list of books, see if you find any of these titles interesting."

"Why is Game of Thrones underlined?"

"I was told to read that series by at least 10 people."

_Series, pick the series! _"...We could start with that."

"Would you like that?"

"Yeah, yeah I would."

* * *

_C'mon Winter, you're an assassin, top of the line, you should be able to stay awake._

**But his voice is so soothing…**

Steve and Bucky were sitting near each other on the couch, while Steve read aloud from the first Game of Thrones book. Not that Bucky wasn't interested, but after an hour of listening to Steve's gentle cadence he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

_What if he stops reading?_

**I know, I know… I'm trying.**

He shifted down on the sofa, putting his feet up on Steve's coffee table to relax more. Steve paused to look at him but Bucky waved him on before he could notice his heavily lidded eyes. It was only a few minutes more before Steve paused at the feeling of something heavy settling into his shoulder. He peaked down and saw Bucky, arms crossed, eyes closed, breathing peacefully.

He almost shook his friend awake when he realized Bucky had a small smile on his lips.

Steve felt his heart skip a beat and sat back carefully to make Bucky more comfortable, setting his book aside slowly so as not to wake his friend. He listened to the sounds of the Tower and the city outside for a while, his own eyes drooping eventually.

Finally he gave in and rested his head against Bucky's, his last thought being that Bucky's hair was really very soft…

* * *

Nat dragged Clint with her through the elevator doors, "It's fine, Clint, I was just thinking we could all order breakfast together and watch-" She paused, a smile creeping over her face. "Oh, now this is just too cute."

She slipped her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of Steve and Bucky cuddling on the couch. "Nat, why did you do that?" Clint frowned at her, knowing Bucky probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"Because I ship them." He noticed she was posting it to her twitter.

"I don't know what that means, but give me that now." He opened his palm for the phone.

"It means I want them to be together, they're adorable, just look at that. They're like two puppies in love." She gestured to them, and on cue Bucky frowned in his sleep and sniffled, causing Steve to frown and shift a bit, nuzzling Bucky gently till he calmed down. "Oh my god…" she clapped a hand over her heart a high pitch noise began to emanate from her throat, "They are so cute I think I might explode!"

Clint's mouth hung open for a couple seconds before he shook his head, finally registering what this all meant.

So Nat _didn't_ love Steve. So she "shipped" Steve and Bucky.

He was entirely fine with that.

He pulled out his phone and nudged her shoulder, "That isn't your usual twitter account, can you give me the name so I can follow you?"

"Why?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Because- Well let's just say I have something to tell you about Bucky later, but right now, show me your twitter."

"Okay, here's my name. This had better be good."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it… Where did you get a picture of them hugging? I didn't know you were at the Smithsonian that day."

"I wasn't, that was a Stucky fan."

"Stucky?"

"Steve/Bucky. Stucky."

"...Wow."

"I know, it's adorable, right?"

"Sure."

* * *

Bucky was walking into the Avenger's main room, a giant open space with lots of seats strewn about with tables interspersing them. It seemed comfortable for the heroes, but he felt like he had entered an obstacle course. He had just gotten settled into a chair when he caught sight of Natasha jumping up and down in front of Clint waving her arms like a maniac. If it weren't for the grin plastered to her face he would have been worried that she was having some sort of seizure.

She began to…

_What in the hell is that sound?_

**Is… Is she squeeing?**

_I believe she is. How odd… Oh dear god, why is she running this way!?_

**Should I defend myself?**

_It doesn't look violent… _

It was then that a confused Bucky was tackled in a bear hug with Nat giggling happily, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, it's too cute!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He tried to wriggle away and extricate himself, finally gaining freedom when she jumped back to clap joyfully.

"Clint, Clint just told me about-"

"Natasha!" Clint snapped at her right as Steve entered the room.

"I heard someone cry out, is everything okay in here?" Steve had his shield on, ready to take down the invisible assailant.

"No, everything is perfect!" Natasha jumped up and down twice before clearing her throat and gaining control, dusting her legs off awkwardly as if everything were normal, "I mean, everything is ship-shape in here, Cap." She giggled at her own joke.

Steve gave her an odd look before turning to leave. Once he was gone, Bucky asked, "What did Clint tell you?"

"About you and-" She leaned in conspiratorially, grinning like a mad-man, "You're 'dame.' I think it's adorable!"

Bucky went white as a sheet, then beet red, then paled once more before deciding on flushing once again. "W-what?! Clint, why would you- Wait, you support- Wait, I mean, not that I like him- I honestly don't- Wait! I didn't mean him! I don't like Steve that way, not that you ever- or I ever- said Steve-" He stuttered his way incoherently through this miniature crises, "Look, why are you making that _sound?!"_

Natasha was squeeing, her hands waving frantically, "I'm sorry, it's just so perfect, the Captain and his Soldier! It's like a dream come true!"

"I-It's not like it's something that's happening!"

"But you want it to happen, and I bet Steve does too! Oh there will be a wedding, and cake, and children-"

"Children!? Marriage?!" Bucky was actually beginning to have a heart attack because within him Winter was simply stunned while Barnes was leaping for joy, and neither were entirely certain that they should hope for such a thing to occur.

"Christ, Nat! You're killing the man!"

"Oh, don't worry! It will all work out!"

"How do two men have children? I don't even know how one would- You don't have men giving birth to children now-a-days, do you?" He began to panic, "What if I have to be the one bearing the child?!"

At this Clint and Natasha broke down laughing.

"It's not funny! I'm legitimately concerned! I think I have a right to know!"

At the shouts and laughter that ensued for 10 straight minutes, Steve entered once more, "What is going on in here?"

At this point, Bucky had been shown a Stucky story with an "MPreg" warning and was panicking, "STEVE, I'M GOING TO BE PREGNANT."

Steve just let his mouth drop for a second before he took in Clint leaning against the counter laughing and Natasha practically laying on the floor in a hysterical fit before realizing that whatever was going on was a cruel trick, "Buck, you're not gonna be pregnant."

"BUT THEY SAID I'M GOING TO HAVE CHILDREN!"

"Bucky… You can have children and not birth them yourself…" Steve was beginning to worry about what the cryofreeze and repeated mind-wipes had done to Bucky's brain.

"BUT- BUT NAT SHOWED ME THIS! SHE SAID IT WAS A REAL THING NOW."

"What?" Steve began to walk towards them

"N-No, gimme that!" Natasha laughingly snatched her phone back, "I was joking, Bucky, you can't get pregnant."

"R-really?" He began to calm down, "Oh, thank god." He slumped into the couch, ignoring Clint's cackling from the other side of the room.

"What is wrong with you two? What did you show him?" Steve lurched forward trying to get to Natasha's phone but she shut it off.

"Nothing! It was just a harmless joke, relax." She smiled and pocketed her phone, "I'm going to have so much fun with you two!"

Steve had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

What in God's name did she have in store for them?


	3. OverBearing

**A/N: There is a little bit in here about Bucky Bear. I have a one-shot story about that that I sort of referenced (it actually is called Bucky Bear). The only reason I didn't put it under Assorted Stucky is that it didn't fit into the plot the way I wanted it to go. So feel free to go look at my other story if you're in the mood for some more Bucky Bear fluff.**

**And yes, the name of this chapter is a pun, I felt like being a little silly today XD**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The Winter Soldier locked the door to his bedroom and slowly opened his window.

_I cannot believe I'm doing this._

**Thank you for stating the obvious, Barnes.**

He slipped out and looked down the edge of the Avenger's Tower before looking up towards the top. Captain's level was almost the very middle, meaning neither way was the shortest. He hadn't even decided which way to go yet, or where to, but he _had_ to leave.

_Talk to Tony._

That seemed like a decent place to start. So the Winter Soldier swung out the rest of the way, closing his window slowly, and beginning to ascend the tower without any climbing gear. Not the safest thing to do, but also the only thing he could do.

Ever since he'd told Steve that he needed him, Steve had taken it upon himself to be with Bucky at all hours of the day. Not that Bucky was complaining, but he now understood how smaller Steve felt all those times he sat on their couch, black and blue chin raised defiantly as he told him over and over again that he could take care of himself.

The feeling was something like this:

a) You knew that you couldn't take care of yourself without them, which really pisses you off.

b) You aren't just weaker than them, you're lower than them on every scale known to man by numbers too large to count.

c) You desperately want to be better so that you can at least pretend to yourself you're their equal, that you're worthy of their company, but you can't if they don't stop protecting you like this.

He felt like, with Steve, he couldn't ease up and come to terms with the Winter Soldier part of himself, and without taking care of that side of him, he was never going to reach a point where he could make himself worthy of Steve…

Bucky paused in his thoughts to make a jump up towards a ledge, his fear of heights killed long ago, but still his stomach dropped because he momentarily thought of what Steve would feel if he fell...again.

He shook his head and continued his ascent.

He was losing himself in the process of climbing when he noticed red and gold flash to his right and he looked over to see Iron Man approaching. "Oh, I see you're performing the Russian Exercise of 'get stronger or die trying...' Oh wait, that's all your exercises."

The Winter Soldier grunted in laughter and went back to climbing.

"Hey, you do realize Steve is going to turn on the cameras and find you."

"Well… get Jarvis to loop them. Please."

"Trouble in paradise, Snowflake?"

"..." He just kept climbing.

Suddenly a metal arm gripped his waist, "Alright, up we go!"

He barely stopped himself from attacking Tony mid-air, instead, he let himself be picked up and flown to Tony's private home at the top of the tower. They landed and he watched, fascinated, as the tower came out to remove Tony's suit as he walked along a designated pathway. Bucky rushed after him once the short man reached the end and waved him over, not wanting to have the machinery react to his arm…

"It's not gonna eat you, Sub-Zero, now get your ass in here so we can talk."

Winter ducked his head, feeling a little shy.

Barnes had always felt shy around Howard, because not only was he incredibly intelligent, he was also funny and lovable. It was a primitive nod for him to show deference to

the men in their presence. He knew that they were on a higher level than him, one that, again, he could never reach. And after the time jump, he'd only gotten lower as they'd gotten higher.

He could only hope someday… someday he'd be good enough for the Captain.

_No one is worthy of Steve…_

Winter nodded his head to affirm Barnes statement when he noticed Tony was staring at him over a new glass of bourbon. "Having a conversation with yourself, Snowflake?"

**How does he know?**

_He's Howard's, after all…_

"It's not like I'm psychic, don't worry. I just had Jarvis take some scans of your brain...I sort of put some chemicals in your food so that certain molecules were radioactively marked-"

Immediately Barnes and Winter were lost.

"Well, lets just say I took a scan of your brain. Even when you're silent your mind is on overdrive. The parts of your brain where nostalgia and love are go off separately from your analytical and fight-or-flight centers. Your brain shows signs in between their activity of holding a conversation with someone separate, and that's how these two parts of you are connecting. I'm guessing that the old you is the touchy-feely one and you're the analytical one?"

_**What the fuck did he just say…?**_

"You...do know that there are separate parts of your brain where most of the work that produces certain feelings and actions are centered? I mean, my work with Banner on this type of thing is far beyond that any of the published works talk about, but… No? You don't? Okay, well, how would you like a mini-science lesson?"

"May we talk about Steve first…?"

"Oh, rightrightright… Yeah, sure. Sit down, Snowflake, let's talk about your boy problems. You want me to braid your hair too?"

Winter frowned at him, self-consciously touching his hair, "Why would you do that?"

"Standard procedure for relationship heart-to-hearts." The two sat down near each other, "You know criss-cross applesauce?"

Winter hesitantly nodded. As he complied with Tony's gesture to get into that position, he remembered something fondly.

_Steve, tiny and frail, no more than a kindergartener, looked at him shyly from behind a big teddy bear that he held close. The other kids had been laughing at him, and tears were threatening to spill over onto his sallow cheeks._

"_Hey," James said, easing beside him onto a chair, "What's wrong?"_

"_They…" Steve sniffled, hiding his face in his teddy bear._

"_They what?"_

"_They said I was weak… and sickly… that they didn't want to be near me because they didn't want to catch anything."_

_James frowned, "My momma said you weren't cont...conta…."_

"_Contagious?"_

"_Yeah! That's the word!" James smiled brilliantly down at Steve, the small boy looking up at him in awe, having never been smiled at like that before. "Hey, come work with me today."_

"_Y-you want me...to spend time with you?"_

"_Of course! We can be friends!" James wrapped an arm carefully around Steve's shoulders, pulling him close to his chest and ruffling his well kept hair, "Don't friends spend time together?"_

_Steve's tears were now on his cheeks, and James felt a sinking feeling of guilt, wanting to wipe them all away. "So, um… you're name is James, right?"_

"_Yeah, but that's what my momma calls me. You can call me something else."_

"_Well… what's your full name?"_

_James puffed his chest out proudly as he recited his full name, making Steve have to bite his lip not to laugh at the taller boy, "James Buchanan Barnes!"_

"_I really like that name…"_

"_Aw...thanks…" James awkwardly rubbed at his neck, feeling shy now._

_Steve looked down in contemplation, then back up suddenly, "Um… can I call you Bucky?"_

"_Bucky?" James thought it sounded like the dumbest-_

"_For Buchanan… since it's so long, I thought I would shorten it...Is...Is that okay?" Steve's eyes were so big, searching for approval._

_James grinned, pulling Steve into another hug, "Bucky sounds perfect."_

"_Children! In the next five minutes I want you over here to sit in a circle…" Their teacher's voice called over the classroom_

_James pouted. _

"_What's wrong, Jam- I mean, Bucky?"_

"_Oh...I just don't like sitting at circle…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't sit the way they want me too."_

"_...I can try and teach you."_

_James looked at Steve shyly for a moment, before nodding. The two sat down on the ground and Steve folded his little legs, "My ma always told me 'criss-cross applesauce,' you put one leg here and one leg here." _

_James tried and failed, his coordination a little off still._

"_No, here," Steve reached out and pulled James's legs into position. "There! See, you can do it!" Steve smiled up at him, and James felt something in his chest scramble._

_It felt like his heart was beating louder and more irregularly._

"_Bucky, what's wrong?"_

_Bucky smiled, pulling Steve into a hug, "I just want you to always be my best friend!"_

"_Wh-What?" Steve looked up at him. Today he had gained his first friend, and now that person wanted to be his best friend? _

"_Yeah, I want you to be my best friend always, to the end of the line!"_

_Steve was crying again, and Bucky frowned._

"_Stevie, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah...I'm just happy." He hugged Bucky tightly, and even as a small child, Bucky noticed that Steve's teddy bear lay on the ground to the side now, Steve's arms now wrapped around Bucky for comfort._

_Bucky's heart beat erratically again._

Winter smiled at the memory, **So I was in love with him from the very start…**

Then he suddenly realized that fingers were running through his hair and he stilled.

"Oh, back on earth, Snowflake?" Tony's voice came from behind him, "You seemed a little lost in the past, so I took the liberty of...well, nothing. I'm just playing with your hair a bit, no worries. So what were you remembering?"

"The first time I met Steve."

"Is that why you were smiling all lovey-dovey like an idiot?"

Bucky blushed, "Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"You're a child."

"You're a child!" Tony mimicked in a high pitched voice, meant to mock.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Snowflake-" Bucky rolled his eyes at Jarvis's term for him, "It would appear that Mr. Rogers is panicking. Perhaps I should send him back to his room and Ms. Snowflake to go see him?"

"Sounds good, Jarvis, thanks!" Tony quickened the pace of whatever he was doing to Bucky's hair and when he was finished he patted Bucky's shoulder, "Good talk, Snowflake. Now go get the Capsicle before he has an aneurism. He's too old for this kind of thing."

Bucky nodded and took the elevator to the Captain's level, where he found Steve rushing back in forth in what appeared to be super-human pacing abilities. "Steve?" Bucky called out, making Steve jump from his thoughts.

"Oh, Bucky, thank God." It was mere seconds before Steve was across the room and in his arms, "I was so worried."

"You don't have to be."

"I know...I just...I can't help it. I saw you went out the window…and I was afraid...what if you fell again-"

Bucky punched his side lightly, "I'm not helpless, you know."

Steve straightened up, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, I know… I just...like I said I just can't help it when it comes to you."

"Hey," Bucky pulled him into a familiar side hug, ruffling his hair, "And I just want you to always be my best friend."

Steve stiffened, "You… remember that?"

"Yeah, just did. You know, you used to be so adorable with that teddy bear, what happened to it?"

"I lost it when I was sick that year… You actually… you actually took his place, kinda. Became my Bucky Bear."

"Bucky Bear?" Bucky ruffled Steve's hair for good measure, "You didn't call me that in public, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Just when you'd keep me warm."

**Wish I could remember that…**

"Uh...Buck?"

"Yeah, Steve?" Bucky looked down at him, worried he'd done something wrong.

"Why, uh… Why is your hair pulled back in princess braids? If you don't mind me asking."

Bucky pulled his right arm up to touch his hair, feeling the braids, "Oh, Tony did that. Said it was the standard procedure for heart-to-heart talks."

Steve frowned, raising himself up to full height, seeming pissed, "What did you have a heart-to-heart with Tony about? You know you can always come to see me…"

"Well, it was about you."

"About me…?"

"Yeah…" Bucky shrugged, "Just… you've been kinda… I don't know...attached to my side...lately… I guess…" He slowed down his words as he watched Steve's face fall further and further into sorrow.

"Oh. I just...I thought you said you needed me…"

"I do… I just don't need your protection, that's all. I'm not a china doll."

"Can I still… spend time with you?"

"Of course!" Bucky nudged Steve's shoulder, "Don't friends spend time together? Especially best friends-" Suddenly Winter caught his mistake and looked to the side, "I mean...friends...I… If we're still...best… friends..."

**Dammit…**

He felt so embarrassed that the only logical course was to retreat as far away as possible. He didn't even realize he was moving away, too focused on how painfully red his blush was becoming, when two arms wrapped around him in a bear hug.

"Of course we're best friends…" Suddenly a hitch in breathing entered Steve's voice, like a lump was in his throat, "You're my Bucky Bear."

"Stevie…" Bucky felt a lump in his throat as well, turning around to pull Steve into a tight hug.

Somehow they made it to a couch, where they just snuggled the rest of the evening away, like when Steve was little and sick, chest sore from coughing.

Bucky frowned, a memory coming back.

_Steve, much older now, but still frail, fell to his knees, coughing deeply. _

"_Shit, Steve!" Bucky ran into the room, grabbing the smaller man and pulling him into his arms. "This hasn't happened in a while…" He muttered to himself, maneuvering the two of them to the couch. "Hold on, buddy, I got'cha." _

_Steve's coughing calmed slightly when Bucky lay back, pulling Steve's back to his chest, legs spread so Steve could lie comfortably in between them. Bucky held Steve like this till he stopped coughing, and he wheezed out, "I feel like your dame, Buck…"_

_Bucky smiled, if only Steve knew how much he wished that were true… "Yeah, well whatever gets you through this… How's your chest?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Stevie…"_

"_Okay… Like a train crashed into it."_

_Bucky frowned, moving his hand up Steve's shirt. It had been a while, so Steve stiffened at first before relaxing. Bucky just rubbed small circles into Steve's chest, trying to ease the pain. They lay there like this for a couple hours, Bucky holding Steve through fits of coughing, rubbing his chest in between to make the pain go away, and Steve clutching at him throughout the whole ordeal. _

_At the end of it, Steve's breathing slipped into that of sleep, and he muttered with a the small slur of dreaming, "Bucky Bear…"_

Bucky woke from his dreams, not realize he'd lulled himself into a sort of trance. He blinked a bit and found himself meeting Steve's gaze. At first he wondered what was going on when he realized he'd had his hand up Steve's shirt, rubbing it in small circles. He blushed and tried to move his hand, but Steve caught it, "No… I like it." He closed his eyes and lay back into Bucky's embrace, "Please don't stop, Bucky Bear."

Bucky's heart leapt and he felt like his soul had extended out of his body he was so elated.

* * *

"Jarvis, you're getting pictures of this, right?"

"I have a video of it, sir."

"Perfect, because Natasha's birthday is in a week and I think this would make her life if she saw this."

"It may also give her a heart attack, sir."

"And she would be proud to die fangirling over her friends."

"...Her sense of pride is rather strange, then."

"The pride of all fangirls is, Jarvis. In fact...they're strange in all their aspects. It's just their nature… Oh my god, tell me you're getting video of this!"

Steve had now turned so he was laying chest to chest with Bucky, playing with Bucky's braids while Bucky awkwardly lay there, looking like he was simultaneously in heaven and hell. "Yes sir, I am in fact getting a video of this."

"I'm the best friend ever."

"That's debatable, sir."


	4. Drawings

**A/N: So I have something a little different planned for the next few chapters, but I was in the mood for trying something new, so I hope you like it. :)  
**

* * *

Winter shifted uncomfortably, listening into the radio that connected the Avengers. Victor von Douchebag had stolen his nightly reading hour with Steve away from him, making him slightly more irritable than usual. He sat in the control room with some woman named Agent Maria, who was flipping across multiple camera feeds of the city-scape, trying to vocally lead the deployed Avenger's away from traps and civilians.

He breathed in for calm when a Doombot came dangerously close to getting a hold of Steve before a blast from Stark drove it off.

"_Thanks, Tony."_

"_No problem, Cap."_

He should be the one out there on the battlefield, he should be the one at Steve's back.

Maria flicked her eyes to him, a question in them. He nodded that he was fine, waving her back to her work. He wished he could leave, but to do so would mean agents that were on-call, ready to be brought in to assist where they were needed, would have to be diverted to make sure he wasn't alone or reverting back to his old programing. He wasn't about to let his discomfort remove soldiers from Steve's war.

He twitched when the destroyed husks of two bots rained down on Steve, diverting his attention from the fight, allowing for another bot to tackle him, dragging him up into the air. His heartbeat slammed up a notch, watching his friend struggle, his jaw ticking. Sam swooped in to save the day and simultaneous relief and guilt wrapped around Winter's heart.

Even if he had been fighting with them, there was nothing he could have done. Sam still was the only one who had his back.

It made him wonder.

Why was Natasha nudging Steve when he wasn't looking, whispering about adding him to their team? Why was Tony giving him strange looks when he let the man play with his left arm, as if he were on the cusp of actually trusting him?

Winter couldn't save someone, it wasn't in his programming. Everything that made him superhuman was a directly lethal ability, nothing more.

He had nothing to bring with him except firepower, and you couldn't trust a weapon to have your back in a fight.

Soon the skirmish was over, and they were back to cleaning up. Maria disconnected from the radio after thanking the team for their work, telling them to head home for debriefing. She sighed and looked over at Winter, "How are you holding up? You look like you're about to snap…"

He sneered, "No." **Just reminding myself not to hope for certain things…**

He retired now to his room, Maria trailing him till he'd entered Captain's level, then she set JARVIS to keep an eye on him. He hadn't done more than crawl into bed when JARVIS's voice came over the intercom.

"Sir, I would like to inform you that Steve should be back in about 5 minutes, are you sure you would like to fall asleep now?"

"Yes. I don't really feel up to talking...Besides, he has to debrief…" Winter shrugged.

"He has expressed an interest to see you."

"Why is that?"

"He simply stated he wanted to talk with you about something."

Barnes leapt awake within him, curious and loyal, wanting to please Steve by just listening to whatever he had to say, excited that he even had something to say to him. Winter felt similarly, though he stilled his past self, reminding himself of what the conversation could be about for Steve to bypass protocol. It couldn't be a good thing for Winter, even if Steve thought it was. "Tell him I felt tired."

"Yes, sir." He was just lowering his eyelids when he heard JARVIS speak again. "He told me to please keep you awake."

Winter frowned, "Tell him I'm already asleep."

"I would, but I have been programmed not to lie to Mr. Rogers unless it is a lie from Mr. Stark."

"Then ask Mr. Stark to have you lie for me."

There was a pause and then, "Mr. Stark would like to express that hiding from Mr. Rogers would do you no good, but he will oblige this once… He also expresses his wishes for you to 'sleep well, Snowflake.'"

"Tell him thanks."

A pause, "He says you're welcome."

Winter closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. Usually it was easy, he'd been trained to sleep almost on command, but Barnes was squirming inside of his mind, his need to know what was going on agitating him. He went through the motions of sleep, not even moving when he heard Steve open his door and sit down on his bed side.

It took considerable amounts of effort to pretend not to notice when his shoulder was shaken softly, or when he felt an irritated slap on his back, "I know you're awake…"

But Barnes noted the white lie lacing Steve's words and he continued to feign sleep, hoping the man would go away. Instead, Steve sighed, pulling his left arm over to look at it. He prided himself on not tensing at this, and let Steve skim his fingers over the metal before he took his real hand, comparing the two.

He left, but before Winter could feel relief, the man returned, sitting down on his bed.

At first he wondered what was occurring, until he heard the telling sounds of scratches on paper, soft brushes of an eraser, and the relaxed breathing Steve assumed when he drew.

This was unsettling, but somehow it also eased him, knowing that Steve was watching over him. Barnes retreated into a dreamworld and Winter fell into it right behind him. In his dream he was flipping through one of Steve's many sketchpads, smiling at the drawings. He woke unintentionally fifteen minutes later, when Steve shifted.

Winter cursed how lightly he slept.

His eyes fluttered open without his permission and he saw Steve, bent over his book, sketching quickly. When his eyes flicked up to him and back, his movements stuttered and his eyes flicked up to Winter's, "Oh, hey Buck… Sorry… I was just…" He snapped his book closed, but Winter grabbed it deftly, flipping it open to the page the pencil marked. There was a sketch of his hands, comparing the two in black in white.

Steve was still as a statue, uncertain what Winter's reaction would be.

Curious, he flipped back through the book, stilling when he found the other drawings were mostly of him. He didn't realize how often and how long he stared off into space...apparently long enough for Steve to sketch him and hide the fact he'd done so…

So this was how he looked to Steve?

He eased back onto the headboard, not needing to squint in the dim light to see the difference between the earlier pictures and the newer ones. The oldest were harsher, his jawline was always tight, his eyes flinty and filled with formless anger...then slowly the features softened, he didn't glare so much, his brow eased...One made him blink. It depicted him, sitting easily on the balcony rail with Barton. He was smiling, his shoulders set in such a way he appeared to be in the middle of laughing. Barton had that face he made when he was telling a story about Natasha, specifically one that she would probably kill him for had she known he was breathing a word of it to anyone. He'd remembered Steve kicked back on the couch inside, drawing, but how come he hadn't noticed his eyes on them?

Was he losing his awareness? Or was it just Steve?

He reached the end of the sketches and handed it back silently to Steve before he got out of bed to go out into the living area. Steve followed him, keeping back, his eyes wary. Winter said nothing as he sat down on the couch, looking out the window to the darkening sky. Steve waited a couple minutes to sit down on the other side of the couch, he seemed to be waiting for some angry reaction.

Instead Winter just tossed him the pencil he hadn't noticed he'd kept in his hand and picked up a book off the coffee table to read. After a couple moments, he noticed Steve open the sketchbook and begin to draw hesitantly before quickly losing himself in his work. Barnes was practically purring inside him, and Winter felt that posing for Steve was an act very familiar to him. It made him smile to think that he had done this before, decades ago.

After a while, Steve turned the page, and Winter frowned over at him, "You're gonna redraw it?"

Steve blushed, "You're expression is always changing...so I'm just drawing in a different tone."

"Oh…" His eyes returned to the book and he grinned inwardly with malicious joy as he stated matter of factly, "You shouldn't keep drawing the same thing over and over again if the differences are so little... I could pose nude if you want."

Steve choked on air and Bucky gave himself a small pat on the back for keeping a straight face even after peaking up to witness Steve's flushed and confused expression.

_Good job, Winter, good job._

**Why, thank you, Barnes.**

He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, "Isn't that what artists do now?" Steve stuttered incoherently for a few more seconds before Bucky turned, leveling him with a blank stare, "I really wouldn't mind."

_I would very much mind._

**I would too, but I doubt he'll take the bait-**

Steve, blushing like a maiden, his eyes downcast shyly to the side, spoke finally, his voice barely more than a whisper, "I mean, if you're comfortable with it."

And he couldn't school the look of panic that sprung up within him. Winter was already floundering about for some excuse as to why Steve probably shouldn't draw him nude while Barnes already had a couple reasons as to why Bucky shouldn't be naked in the same room as Steve.

But it took about half a second for Steve to burst out laughing, grinning to himself, "I knew you we're joking. I can't believe I actually managed to get you for that."

Winter open and closed his mouth in surprise and the after-effects of his miniature heart attack before he started laughing as well, glad he had just avoided what could have been a catastrophe. After a while of just nervous laughter, Steve cleared his throat.

"But, I mean, if you're comfortable, I would actually like to draw you with your shirt off-" when he caught Bucky's confused look he clarified, "Just your shirt, because I want to draw where your arm connects with your body."

Winter conferred for a second with Barnes before they agreed that little harm could come from removing his shirt. So, without any words, he simply took his shirt off and leaned back, picking up the book again to distract himself from the idea that Steve's eyes were mapping the planes of his body, an idea that kept him from reading a single damn word of the book. He hoped desperately that Steve wouldn't ask him any questions, because two chapters later he had no idea why Bilbo and the dwarves were floating around in barrels, much less where the hell they were.

Steve drew for a couple hours more before he set his book aside, apologizing for forgetting the time. Winter waved it off, setting his own book down, having pretended to read over halfway through the book. Steve edged closer, something Winter didn't overlook. He felt his heart begin to hammer against his ribs and he looked up, meeting Steve's eyes in the middle of an obvious movement closer. Steve flushed again, "Oh, I just...wanted a closer look at it…" He nodded to where Winter's arm connected to his chest.

Winter shrugged, leaning back so Steve could get a better look. When Steve reached a hand out, hesitant to bring his fingers in contact with the seam of flesh and metal, Barnes rose up within him once more, and gingerly Bucky brought Steve's hand to him. He released Steve, letting him trail his fingers over the ragged scars, watching as his eyes filled with sadness.

Then the blue irises clouded for a second with confusion and his fingers paused, pressing into Bucky's flesh, "You're heart is beating really fast, Buck, are you okay?"

"Yes."

_**No. **_

Steve was far too close for Bucky's comfort, it was becoming physically painful to resist pulling him into a kiss, or simply just touching him. He wanted to be closer to Steve, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself if he was.

Steve registered the lie, nodding to himself, "It's okay, Buck, I understand."

He began cleaning up his drawing tools when Bucky lost his control, reaching out and pulling Steve into a hug, chanting to himself, _**just this once, just this once, just this once.**_ Without his heavy combat shirt on, he could feel Steve's heart pounding against his ribs as he held him close. The rhythm calmed him and he took a deep breath before whispering, "Sorry…" and letting go, quickly grabbing his shirt and moving to leave before Steve grabbed his right hand.

"Wait...um… We forgot to read tonight."

"It's alright, you were doing your hero thing…" The bitter feelings started to seep back in from earlier, when suddenly Steve brightened, a grin lighting his features.

"Oh! That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

_**Damn.**_

"What?" Dread was pooling in his stomach, but he hid it.

"We've decided it would be best for you to join us."

He felt his heart sink, "Who?" Did his voice have to sound so hollow?

Steve's smile began to wane, "The Avengers. I miss having you by my side."

"No." It was a firm, final word on the matter. It didn't invite discussion or persuasion. Winter took control fully, knowing his gaze was flickering into a vacant, nearly angry glare. He turned and left Steve sitting on the couch, slamming the door of his bedroom shut behind him and locking it. He tossed his combat shirt away from him, laying down on the floor behind the bed, away from the window. He could feel the programming running thick through his veins again as he hid from the pain Steve's offer had brought him.

He wanted to fight beside Steve again, would give anything for it, but he knew that he couldn't be so selfish. He would simply be an endangerment to him. Steve would assume that he could still prove to be more than a weapon, prove to be someone who could have his back in a tight situation, and that assumption would get Steve killed.

Winter wouldn't allow that, even if it meant rejecting something he so desperately wanted.

Steve found Bucky reverting mostly into Winter over the next few days, his heart sinking as he watched Bruce and Natasha attempting to talk with him, only to get that vacant gaze turned on them till they walked away. The only one who managed to do anything with Winter was Clint, mostly achieving a few words from him here and there.

Steve finally approached Clint three days after he asked Winter to join the Avengers.

"Hey, Clint. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Clint shrugged, turning off the phone he'd been playing 2048 on (hopelessly, he might add).

"How do you get Bucky to talk to you so easily?"

"I just know how it feels to be in his place. Plus I've dealt with issues like this before with Natasha."

"Then how come she can't talk to him?"

"She wasn't the one coaxing someone through something like this. When Winter is like this, he just shuts down, barely aware of anything...Nat was the same way. You can't expect them to know what they needed all the time."

"Well...What can I do to help?"

"Steve… right now, Winter doesn't need you to be doing what I'm doing. He just needs you to be yourself...as cliche as that sounds, it's true. He needs Steve Rogers to bring that old part of himself back out, and that's the best you can do. Also, maybe go back to reading to him every day."

Steve frowned, "He told you about that?"

"No, Natasha did. Remember when we celebrated her birthday last week and she squeed really loudly?"

"...Yes?"

Clint chuckled, "Tony sent her some security footage of you two reading Game of Thrones. She thinks it's adorable her two Icicles are catching up on pop culture together."

Steve flushed a bit, looking to the side. Wanting to change the topic back to it's source, he cleared his throat and asked, "So I should start reading to him again?"

"Yes."

Steve nodded, "I'll do that."

That night he nervously approached Winter, tapping his arm, "Hey...Bucky?"

Winter glared him down, "Hm?"

"I really want to finish reading this chapter with you… is that alright?" He held up their book for clarification.

Something flickered in Winter's eyes and he nodded, letting Steve lead him by the hand to the couch. Winter shifted in surprise when Steve sat very close to him on purpose as he read, as if he were worried Winter might suddenly disappear. As this went on, Winter began to thaw again, but Steve noticed that he was still worrying over something.

As much as he wanted to ask what it was, he decided it would be revealed when Winter was ready.

* * *

Winter was stretching after a warm shower, having slung on some pjs, thinking that that might make Steve smile tonight when they read. He went to the kitchen, about to make a late night snack when Clint burst in from across the room, freezing when he caught sight of Winter.

"Cli-" He barely got out his name before Clint began rambling.

"Winter, Winter it's bad. Hydra. Hydra got them. They were out there," He pointed to the windows overlooking the city, "Out there on patrol and Hydra grabbed them. Winter, Winter what do we do!?"

"Clint, calm down, who was on patrol tonight?" Winter steadied Barnes within him to evoke a calmer exterior, but they were both in turmoil.

_**Please don't be Steve, please God, don't be Steve.**_

"Natasha and Steve. They were both captured."

Winter felt something inside him chill to a degree he hadn't felt since he lay in a pool of red snow, staring up into a blizzard.

Jarvis's voice almost wasn't registered, "Sirs, Mr. Stark would like to inform you that you are both going to be sequestered to this floor level together, since he believes, and I quote, 'they're going to try some stupid shit to get the love of their lives back and end up getting themselves killed in the process.' You will be unable to leave until the rest of the Avengers have come up with a plan. I will notify you at once if there are any changes. Please refrain from throwing yourselves out the windows, since they are locked and made of shatterproof glass."

With that his voice clicked off and Winter and Clint gave each other looks of pain.

Their hearts had been stolen by Hydra, and they were trapped until further notice.


	5. Unconventional Rescue

Winter was infuriated.

After Clint and he were trapped, it only took an hour for the Avengers to assemble and locate where Hydra had taken Nat and Steve. They had then flown off without even a passing glance at the unstable men they'd left pacing the floors of their temporary prison on Captain America's tower level, certain that bringing them along might cause trouble.

They'd had no news for two hours when JARVIS came online, "Sirs, it appea-ea-ears that my con-nn-nec-nection is fal-te-rin-g-g-g. Be-b-bewa-r-re of Lo-" Then he cut off.

Clint slowly approached Winter, "Stay close, this can't be good… Tony's told me before that JARVIS can't be cut out of the Avengers tower-"

"Really now?" A smooth voice flowed through the air and Winter watched as Clint grew pale, eyes wide as if traumatized. "Because I just did so. And I wouldn't plan on your Avengers coming back," A whirl of shadows and light detached from a corner of the room and a man strode out in green and black armor, with gold trim about the edges. "Even if the digital servant could warn them of my presence here, they are rather preoccupied."

"Loki…" Clint hissed, stepping back slightly and to the side behind Winter. "Thor said you were dead."

Loki laughed, "Yes, and I'm supposed to be, I know. That's why I'm here… Those oafish Avengers of yours are getting themselves captured as we speak, rushing head first into a trap."

"Why does that matter to you?" Winter asked.

"Because if Thor gets killed, and he will die when Hydra gets their hands on him, there will arise some problems for my current...situation." He shrugged through the last two words, as if trying to remain vague.

"Current situation?" Winter prompted.

Loki studied him from afar then nodded, "I have...displaced Odin for the time being. Right now I'm ruling Asgard under his guise, and for sometime the realm has been the better for it. Alas...if Thor dies there will be some questions raised as to why Odin cannot bring himself to wage war with Midgard for their actions against our royalty… _I_ cannot bring myself to wage war with Midgard because I would not want to incur your pathetic world's wrath again. It's like an annoying little wasp at the back of my head, and I have more important things to deal with than petty wars. Rescuing Thor, and keeping him in the dark about my place as King of Asgard-" he added particular stress on this last part, glaring the men down with an unspoken warning, "Is faster and safer for our two worlds and my own personal goals. Is this explanation enough?"

Winter nodded, he was aware of what Loki had done beforehand, but he was sure that if the god currently had bigger plans than what was going on in 'Midgard' then he wouldn't do more than release the Avengers from their imprisonment. "Yes. Now, what do you have in mind to get them out?"

"Winter…" Clint hissed behind him.

"Do you want Natasha back or not?" Winter glared over his shoulder at the smaller man, who huffed out a breath and nodded, still paler than usual.

"Are we agreed?" Loki asked, and when Winter nodded he smiled, "Good. I plan to siege Hydra's compound from the inside out."

Clint frowned and came forward a bit, "Compound? I thought they were still fighting."

"They are, but they are about to be stuck in a strange field of energy...reminiscent of the Tesseract's. I know not how Hydra has gained such a power again, my sources aren't allowed into the 'R&D levels,' as they call it, but it matters not. If we enter into battle with them, it is likely we will all be captured as well. We must attack their base, for which I need you...The frozen one, in particular." He nodded to Winter, "I intend to act as though I am offering you up to them as a sign of good will, from one 'supervillain,' as you label us, to the other. From there, we will attack from inside and take the compound. I plan to trap the Avengers unknowingly in their segment of the building to make their escape only after we have made our own… Under the guise of having been saved by a coincidental war between Hydra and a one, Dr. Doom."

"Victor von Doom? And why would he help us?" Clint asked.

Loki smiled, waving his hand. A large window opened with his gesture, and in reply a suited man flew in, landing beside Loki. Bright eyes flashed behind the suit's silver mask and a distorted voice came out, "Because if one plans to take over the world, then having someone else murder your arch-enemies is… well," he chuckled, "It's rather insulting."

Clint threw his hands up in the air and moved away, muttering something about stress eating as he entered the kitchen. Winter shook his head with a smile, surprised he himself was unphased by the presence of these criminals. In fact, he was happy. It seemed like there might be a chance for him to actually do some good...he could go save Steve as the man had once saved him…

Loki stepped forward, interrupting his thoughts, "Victor is willing to attack from outside as we attack from the inside. I also have some knowledge of two mutants that are resting within the walls of the compound. Twins to be exact. They wish for freedom, and if we release them they will fight with us. After the attack, I will transport you two to the Avengers tower, and the rest of us will return safely to Victor's country, where the Avengers can't touch us. Does this plan sound satisfactory?"

Clint walked back in, eating a sandwich, looking pissed off, "Yeah, sounds good. One thing though, really big thing, you know, important, kind of… dunno why Winter didn't ask this, but," He was waving his hands about slightly as he rambled, flinging crumbs and lettuce as his sandwich fell apart in his knuckle-white grip, "How do we know you won't kill us all?"

"Because, I wish for Thor to remain alive, Victor wishes to kill the rest of you on his own terms, and we both wish to destroy Hydra. The twins simply want to escape. There is no reason for any of _us_ to murder any of _you_."

"What about us knowing your little Odin secret?" Clint asked.

"I'll wipe your memory of that information. However, I will leave you with the memory of the rest of the encounter, seeing as if you forget it entirely you may accidentally reveal your hand in all this. I rather doubt you want your friends to know you even considered making a deal with either Victor or I."

"You've got that right…" Clint sighed, shaking his head. "So, when do we start?"

"Tonight. I suggest you two get your supplies. And... Winter, was it?" Loki asked Winter, who nodded in the affirmative. Loki smiled slyly, "Winter. Good, Good. Let us all meet in this room at the stroke of 12 tonight. Victor will not be here with us, instead, he will meet us at the compound." With that Loki moved to the kitchen, "Now, what do you mortals keep as sustenance…?"

* * *

"I don't like it," Clint muttered, checking his bow for the hundredth time. That wasn't an exaggeration, Winter had actually counted.

"I don't either, but it's our only chance. If Loki and Victor decided working together is better than working alone, then we couldn't have even hoped of saving anyone on our own." Winter shifted his hands through his combat clothes, checking over his miniature portable armory.

_Goddamn…_

**Quiet, Barnes, I can't have you distracting me…**

_Oh yeah, just let me distract you from the six man army taking on an...what was it? AN ACTUAL GODDAMN ARMY. Seriously. And you can't even be sure you have six men! You can only be sure of Clint-_

**Barnes, I don't know how, but I'm going to slap you one of these days.**

_Seriously? I'm you, you can't threaten me._

**I'll slap Steve then.**

_...You wouldn't._

**...No, I wouldn't…**

Winter sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, when Clint asked, "You, uh… having fun there?"

"What?" Winter frowned.

"You're doing that… schizophrenic thing Tony told me about."

Sighing again, Winter nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

"No problem… just… Barnes, if you can hear me in there...try not to distract us. Do it for Steve, okay?"

_Roger that. Haha._

**Oh, shut up.**

_You like it._

**I like anything to do with Steve.**

_...Also, yes._

"We good?" Clint waved a hand in front of Winter's face.

"Oh. Yeah. He said 'Roger that.'" Clint burst out laughing, causing Winter to push his shoulder playfully, "Don't encourage him…"

"Sure, sure." He smiled, shaking his head. "Now lets go wage war with the Green Berets…"

"Don't insult the special forces." Barnes bubbled up from inside him. Winter shook his head and blinked. That was weird…

"You two okay?" Clint frowned at him, as if realizing what had just happened.

"Yeah, we're fine. Let's go."

They walked up from Clint's armory to the Captain's level a little before midnight, where they found Loki leaning on the kitchen counter, drinking some coffee, and looking through Steve's notebooks. He flicked his eyes up and gestured to some mugs beside him, "Take your strength potion, mortals."

Clint and Winter peeked over Loki's shoulders as they took their positions on either side of him, looking over Steve's sketches. Clint snorted, "Figured he'd draw you a lot…"

Loki flipped the page, showing the drawing from a couple days ago where Steve drew him shirtless. "My, my, what have we here?" He arched a brow at Winter, "I'm curious, tell me, are you and the Captain involved?"

"No." Winter growled, angry at Loki for snooping into his and Steve's personal life… though admittedly more hurt that he couldn't have answered 'yes' to that question.

Loki gave him a knowing look and smiled, "Well, he seems rather enamored of you…"

Winter flushed and pouted as he looked away, pretending to be absorbed by drinking his coffee, only to burn his throat. He winced as it scorched his tongue.

"Perhaps you should have let that cool?" Loki chuckled.

Winter just shook his head and continued drinking, causing himself pain just to spite Loki. This, of course, made the god laugh. "Whatever suits you, mortal. Barton, would you like me to cool yours a bit?"

"Ah, what the hell…" He offered his cup to Loki. Winter watched from the corner of his eye as Loki's hand turned blue, barely touching the cup for a second before removing his hand. Clint sipped the coffee and nodded, "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. It's the least I could do for how obliging you two are, considering that you're having to put faith in Victor and I…"

"Why do you call him Victor? I thought for you and Thor it was polite to only call someone by their last name or full name?" Clint asked.

"Oh, yes, it is. I'm just being impolite. The man gets on my nerves. Do you know, I had to slap him at least five times to get him to stop referring to himself in third person? He just kept saying 'Doom is pleased,' and 'Doom will make Hydra fear Doom.' Who does that?"

Clint burst out laughing and Winter snorted, saying, "Well that explains why he wasn't pronouncing his name every other second."

Clint giggled as he tried to speak, "You actually slapped Doom?"

"Of course!" Loki seemed surprised that Clint had to ask, "The man sounded ridiculous. I won't have him talking like that when I associate myself with him."

"What happened when you first slapped him?" Winter asked.

"He seemed shocked and tried to hit me back. I just showed him my magic was superior to his and that I would slap him whenever I chose, though in particular I would slap him every time he did something so stupid again."

"Thank you, God… literally." Clint laughed, clapping Loki on the back, immediately pausing when he realized what he'd just done. "Oh, sorry."

"That is fine, just do not repeat it." Loki waved him away, "Now, finish your potions, we will be off in a little." Dutifully, the two men downed the rest of their coffee. Once done, Loki grabbed their wrists, "Ready?"

They nodded. Then the world inverted completely and Clint screamed like a startled girl.

* * *

After they watched Clint stumble around for a while to get his bearings, Loki instructed them to look as vacant eyed as possible before he led them manually to the front of the compound. Having to look straight ahead with no emotion, Winter was barely aware of Loki stating his business there and being led inside the gates by a couple guards. Eventually, they shoved them into the back of a darkened car, and after a couple minutes of driving they were taken out again and moved towards a bunker. An elevator inside took them down, and Winter saw multiple armed guards lining the spaces where men ran around, working on computers and with strange equipment… He wasn't entirely certain was going on here, and wished he could observe them better to figure it out...though he was pretty sure it was the usual Hydra deal: Take over the world weaponry and such.

After a long walk, they ended up in a room with some men who seemed to be the ones in charge. Loki talked about world domination, working in tandem, the Avengers suck… blah… blah… _blah… _Winter was actually fighting to stay awake, he'd was so used to this kind of thing. Oh no, his neck felt stiff… he had to resist the urge to crack it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Clint's nose twitching.

**Don't sneeze, Clint…**

The two men were so focused on fighting their miniature war inwardly that they were legitimately surprised when Loki used his magic to kill the men before them. Clint sneezed and Winter sighed, rolling his neck on his shoulders, producing a satisfying crackle up his vertebrae. They looked around afterwards, finally noticing a room full of Lokis distracting the guards. "Anytime…" one of the Lokis prompted them.

"Oh, right!" Clint blinked the sleepiness from his eyes and pulled out his bow, beginning to shoot down some of the guards running around the room. Winter took stock of where they were: a large, rectangular hallway filled with machinery. Typical evil laboratory. He slipped a knife from his belt and took out a nearby guard who was trying to stumble around the illusions of Loki.

"Where are the twins?" Winter asked, deciding not to direct it anywhere in particular.

"I'm not sure, grab Clint and a hostage and find them." A couple Loki illusions replied.

"Understood." Winter said mechanically. He could feel his programming kicking in.

He had a mission.

Save Steve Rogers.

He grabbed a guard and hissed in his ear, "Take me to the mutant twins now and I won't gut you." He heard a squeak before the man whimpered out some directions. He turned his head to the chaos and called out, "Clint, now!"

Clint bolted after him, covering him as they began to make their way through the compound. It was almost sad really, how ill prepared Hydra was to be breached from within. That was their one flaw: complete overconfidence. Each time they burst in a door the guards would act confused, their training and the design of the innermost rooms meant to defend the room from one way and one way only. The Hydra agents were open targets every time. It wasn't long before they reached another room filled with machinery, but they heard strange noises coming from the other end. No guards were left here, the room strangely silent.

Winter closed the door behind them and jerked his hostage by the neck, dragging him over to the other side of the room. The man trailed promises that this was the place. They found two glass containers, the inside of each looking like a small shadow box portrayal of a mental institution.

One container held a man who was little more than a blur, trying to slam his way through the walls; the other held a wild-eyed girl, who swung around to look at them, the items in her room floated around her in disordered orbits. "Hello…?" the girl spoke, eyes unfocused. "Are you here to let us out?"

Clint spoke up, "We're with Loki and Doom, we're going to get you guys out of here."

The redhead girl grinned, "Really? Silver! Silver, did you hear, did you hear?"

The boy stopped, looking around, his outline shimmering as he shifted back and forth faster than any normal human could, "I heard. The levers…" He nodded to a control board to a side. "Please…"

Clint ran to the control board and began throwing levers randomly, "Hey, hey! Careful!" Winter shouted.

"I'm just trying things…"

"I can see that…" Finally, after turning the lights in different areas of the room on and off, the glass cages opened up and the twins rushed out, immediately embracing each other.

"We're free!" Scarlet shouted joyfully.

"Not yet…" Her brother chided, "May I ask who you two are?"

The four introduced themselves to each other. They were just deciding from which side of the room to make their exit when Loki's mangled scream suddenly rang out.

"What was that…?" Clint asked.

Winter growled, "He'll be fine, we need to get to Steve."

"And Natasha…" Clint reminded him.

"Is that our guide?" QuickSilver asked, gesturing to the terrified man Winter held at knifepoint. At his assenting whimper Silver nodded, "Then lead the way, and lets get out of here, quickly. Or as quick as you people can go…"

So they made their way through more rooms, this time much faster thanks to Silver and Scarlet, as they wished to be called. They battled their way out of the first few rooms before the compound began emptying in their wake, the personnel clearly retreating. They found the control room for the Avengers' cells and stopped. The heroes appeared to all be strapped up, bleeding and in pain. Their rooms had been evacuated already, much to Winter's dismay. He was seeing red, wanting to hunt down and tear his friends' tormentors apart, but Clint grabbed his arm, returning him to his senses, "We need to make this plan work or Loki and Victor…"

Winter nodded, not wanting to know what was at the end of that sentence.

There was only one problem.

How the hell were they supposed to program the cells and bindings to open at a certain time?

Scarlet watched them fiddle with controls and the displays for a couple seconds before stepping up behind them, asking, "What do you wish for me to do?"

After a quick description of their objectives, her hands flitted over the controls confidently and after a minute or two she nodded, "It has been done. Shall we?" She waved to the door.

"Exit?"Winter asked their prisoner.

As the man led them out, they began seeing Doombots wandering around, taking care of screaming guards, those who hadn't fled yet… at this point Winter was feeling a little guilty, but then he remembered Steve, strapped to a table… He shook his head, the guilt melting away.

Then a voice echoed out from a nearby Doombot, "At your leisure, could you possibly come assist me? I fear our ticket out of here is bleeding to death on the floor."

"What?" Clint jolted at Victor's sudden disembodied voice, taking a second to locate it's source.

"Let me make this clearer," one of the Doombots stepped up to them, "follow this goddamned robot and get your asses over here… we have a serious problem."

The four shared a look, when suddenly Scarlet startled, her eyes suddenly flipping around her as if seeing something beyond what was there. "Something's wrong… the small man got out."

"Small man?" Winter asked. He and Clint shared a look before both saying, "Tony."

"In that case," The Doombot shoved at Clint's back, "Hurry."

* * *

Tony sat in the surveillance room back at the Avengers tower, three days later. He was still sore from their time at the Hydra compound, and his mind was aching from the problem at hand. Rubbing his brow as he looked over the monitors, he sighed, "What are we supposed to do? There are home videos of them everywhere, pictures, podcasts, everything from the past three days..."

"They all helped us defeat Hydra today... On national television," Natasha shifted in her seat, "We can't even keep Doom and Loki locked up much longer."

Bruce sighed, pacing up and down the back of the room, ignoring the monitors everyone else was looking at, his usually calm demeanor slipping, "Let's just think about this, I'm sure there's something we can do."

"I can't bring myself to believe that Bucky would run off with Loki and Victor if they gave him any reason not to trust them." Steve stated firmly, worried about his friend.

Just then, on the screen of a monitor, Scarlet looked up at the camera with those crazy eyes, as if she'd heard them talking. She was curled up on her prison cell cot, the pillow and sheets floating around the room. "I have an offer that might help you all…"

Tony sighed, pressing the intercom button for her cell, "And what would that be?"

"A consistent security feed from the time we sprang you all free from the compound to this morning's battle. Would that help?"

Tony seemed taken aback, "Of all six of you? For three whole days?"

"Yes."

He paused before looking back at the Avengers, "Someone better start making popcorn."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry about the time jump at the end there, but don't worry, the next few chapters are meant to fill in what happened during that little skip.**

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews, I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this story :) **


	6. Roadtrip Anyone?

_**Prologue**_

The Avengers sat back, Steve and Natasha more than a little irritated without the presence of Bucky and Clint, but some things had to be taken care of, and this was one of them. The Scarlet Witch had kept an off-site data record of all the video footage taken of them in case she and her brother were betrayed and in need of assistance. For over three days the Avengers had been trying to catch up with this strange motley crew, but now that they had captured them, thrown them into custody, and were given the tapes by Scarlet… They decided that to judge their next course of action, the best thing to do would be to watch the record of what happened.

So Tony passed around some popcorn and they attempted to relax.

* * *

_**Post-Fight**_

The first clip on record jumped into the middle of the action. It was of Loki kneeling on the ground, heaving steadily, trying to tear a detonated anti-magic device from his side. The device had exploded like a grenade, tearing great gashes in his flesh, yet it clung to him still like a barb. He looked like he was in pain, his teeth gritted down, his loss clear as he made motions in attempts to heal the gaping wounds, but to no avail. Victor rushed over from where he'd managed to kill some guards and lifted Loki into his arms, maiden-style, causing Loki to curse.

"Dammit, Doom, set me down this instant!"

"Not a priority at the moment." Victor turned calling out, "Where are those confounded-"

Scarlet breezed in, hair whirling as her brother accompanied her into the room, just a blur as he flitted about, checking over everything, "The little man, Tony, got loose and set them free, we have very little time-"

"Bucky?!" They heard Thor's booming cry echo through the building.

"Shit!" Loki cursed, "I cannot teleport us away."

"Dammit," Victor barked into the hallway as Bucky and Clint approached, "What have you done?!"

"We went back and trapped them in there, but we can brush it off as an accident," Clint had knocked an arrow as a precaution, "But you four need to telepo-" He frowned at what he saw, "Loki's playing the damsel then?"

"Silence your brutish tongue, Barton, I've had my magic removed. We must all hurry away, neither Victor nor I have the strength to clear out of here without notice. Your involvement with us is obvious…" He took a second to regain his breath before finishing, "We must all flee."

"They're right." Bucky nodded, making Steve cringe inwardly as he watched his friend agree so quickly with the criminals, "Bruce went Green last I checked, I doubt he'll pause."

Victor shifted to say something, brushing the open gash in Loki's side. The god whimpered and everyone turned to him, startled. Loki sneered, "I have no magic, my soul feels like it has been torn from me, and I am bleeding to death. Forgive me an involuntary sound. Now, let us leave. _Please._ My oaf of a brother cannot know I live." He hissed in a breath as more blood dripped past his fingers, "My apologies for your costume, Von Doom."

"It is my armor, not a costume. But yes, let us go. We can figure out more once we all have a place to rest."

The group nodded as one and the next moments of footage showed them fleeing the premises, grabbing a large vehicle, that mimicked a civilian van. The feed flipped to surveillance devices in the car. Victor tossed the keys to Clint, "Drive, Archer." He lay Loki in the back seats as Quicksilver and Scarlet hopped in the middle row, peeking back at the pale mess of a God sprawled there. Victor slipped off his mask, too focused on the job at hand to care what people thought of his scarred features. Winter slipped in shotgun and began calmly and cooly directing Barton out of the Hydra Base before turning around. "How is he?"

Victor this entire time had been putting the wound back together with what minimal magic he could muster up, mending where he could. The process was obviously painful for Loki, who was sweating profusely and would every now and then hiss or mutter profanities. "About as well as he could be without his magic… Stop moving, Loki."

"That is the car, not me, you imbecile!"

"Well, try to stay still."

"I am." The god gritted his teeth as there was a crack of bone, Victor's hand disappearing inside his abdomen to fix a broken rib. "I hope you are sanitizing your hands…"

"I'm not stupid, Loki, whatever you may think. I know what I'm doing... though I can't say this was exactly what I had planned to do...ever."

"What's going on back there?" Winter asked, trying to peak over Scarlet and Silver's heads. "Oh, well then." He blinked as Victor retracted a very bloody hand from inside Loki's chest.

"Did the job description for Evil Genius not have 'stick hand in dying god' anywhere in the fine print or something?" Silver asked, eyebrow raised at Victor's pale face.

"Woah, okay. _What _is going on back there!?" Clint shouted, swerving onto a road that led into the beginnings of a small town.

"I'm healing him! Not doing anything perverse. Get your mind out of the gutter and _goddamnit can you even drive?!"_ Victor bit out.

"That's debatable." Scarlet commented, reaching out with her hand, using her power to shove a pedestrian back onto the sidewalk, out of the way of the car.

"Thank you," Clint muttered.

"You're welcome." She nodded, turning back around to reach over Victor's shoulder, peeling back the skin of Loki's wound. With eerie calm she muttered, "His liver is punctured."

"Would you stop looking at my insides like that?" Loki ground out as Victor reached in to fix the damaged organ. "_And get your hand out of me!_"

"NO RAPING." Clint shouted back.

"That isn't what this is!" Victor shouted over his shoulder, turning to look out the front car window, "Dear God, if we haven't been found out by now, your driving is going to get us on the news-"

"I've been turning people around. They won't see us." Scarlet muttered.

"Is that why you're so pale right now?" Winter asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. It's excruciating. Especially at this speed. But I will not have escaped Hydra just to be imprisoned by your people…" She closed her eyes, "There are going to be too many soon. Hawk, you must slow down…" Everyone quieted for the next few minutes to let Clint, Scarlet, and Victor concentrate, but soon she began shaking, "Now. Hawk. Merge with traffic. Stop. Speeding."

"Fine, fine." He slowed, his knee bouncing up and down, jaw ticking, "They'll find us soon, this vehicle-"

"Silver-" Scarlet intoned. At a stop light, Silver's door opened and there was a flash as he moved. They waited one long minute before he came back.

"I've switched around the license plates of all the cars I could. Did anyone see?" He buckled his seatbelt again.

"No," She sighed, slumping into the door. "I...I only control probabilities… this was all… a little too much… I need to sleep." Immediately her eyes rolled back in her head and she dozed.

Clint didn't relax for the next fifteen minutes, slowly making his way through the city. "Where do we stay?" He asked eventually, whispering so as not to wake Scarlet.

"Motel. I have little magic, but if Quicksilver can act stable enough, he can buy a room and we can climb in the window so as not to be noticed. I think I might be able to destroy surveillance-"

"Scarlet has taken care of all the surveillance cameras," her brother explained, "She says she's destroying the probability of transmittance completely, even as she sleeps."

"Oh," Victor seemed pleasantly surprised, "That's a very useful skill."

"Quite." Silver nodded, smiling to himself, "I'll do as you ask."

"Alright, let's find a motel…" Clint muttered.

They were silent again for a long while before they pulled up outside the motel of Clint's choice. "Let's go."

Silver got out of the car and Clint handed him his wallet, stating clearly, "Only cash, and I know how much this stuff costs, so don't steal anything from me."

"Fine." They all waited as Silver got them a room and when he returned in a couple minutes he showed them to the window he had opened for them. He helped get Loki and a still sleeping Scarlet into the room. They allowed Scarlet her own bed, while Victor lay his tattered cloak on the ground to rest Loki upon while he finished attempting to heal the God. When Victor had reduced the wound to a small gash, now out of magic himself, Winter offered his skills to stitch and bind the remaining injury.

To do so they had to tear off Loki's armor, which Thor seemed surprised at as he witnessed the footage. Apparently Loki's trust issues didn't extend to people who had already had their hands in his stomach. He lay, chest bare but for the white bindings that ran from his pelvis to his lower ribcage, wheezing slightly, though looking a bit better than before.

"My thanks…" He whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

"You're welcome… now I just have to get your guts off my hands…" Victor mumbled, holding his limbs out from him as though disgusted.

Loki snorted, "You should be grateful you even got to touch a speck of my blood."

"Yeah, yeah… God stuff…" Victor muttered as he rose to wash his hands, shaking his head in exhaustion.

Winter and Barton sat against a wall, seeming to be comfortable falling to sleep in such a way, while Victor stumbled in and sunk down on the small couch. Silver sat in a creaky wooden chair, thinking to himself.

As they all began to fall asleep, Loki groggily reached up and gripped Victor's chin, turning him to look at the half of his face that was scarred. "After all the years we've worked together… and I've never seen this before." Victor seemed uncertain what to do as suddenly everyone peeked over at him, studying the webbed burn marks. When Loki saw the nervousness in Victor's eyes, he huffed, "Tis not so bad." A finger traced the edge of his jawline, "It's actually kind of beautiful."

Victor blushed and Clint rolled his eyes, "Someone has lost way too much blood."

"Silence, Barton." Loki moved his hand back to the ground, closing his eyes again. "We should all rest…"

In the next few minutes, everyone nodded off, save Silver. The mutant didn't sleep once that night, keeping a silent vigil over his new companions. They fast forwarded the tapes, but other than Silver checking on Scarlet or Loki once in a while, they all seemed to freeze in place.

* * *

_**Intermission 1**_

"Alright, I'm calling curtain for now," Tony sighed, pausing the videos, "Thor, feel free to throw up in the bathroom." Thor graciously took the advice and his pale visage left them. "Steve, Nat… you guys okay?"

They nodded tightly, clearly upset by the immediate camaraderie their loved ones had assumed with two of their greatest enemies, still with little to no explanation. It was also strange that the two criminals were actually acting rather... docile in comparison to their usual psychotic demeanor.

Bruce sighed, rising and removing his glasses to clean them nervously, "I'm going to step outside for a bit, and I believe you three," He nodded to Thor as he re-entered the room to let him know he was part of the pending recommendation, "Should go see your locked up counterparts…"

They nodded and obeyed, the three piling into the elevator and pressing the button for the lowest subterranean level. As they descended, Steve spoke first, "Thor… I don't know what's gotten into your brother, but for what it's worth… thanks."

"It is beyond me, Son of Rogers. I did not know he was alive until that one Tube of the You video came up."

Natasha snorted, "Who knew that Loki could look so terrifying ordering a chicken nugget meal?"

"Who knew that Clint drove like...well." Steve shook his head, "That was ridiculous."

"Von Doom is very skilled to have healed my brother under such dangerous conditions." Thor agreed, his brow furrowed at the memory, looking rather pale again.

"Don't think on it, big guy." Natasha patted his back with a pitying expression, "We're stuck in this elevator for a full 30 more seconds, and no offense but I don't want to get vomit on my shoes."

"I am quite fine, Lady Natasha. I simply worry for my younger brother."

"I'm surprised at how calm Bucky and Clint were…" Steve sighed. "They don't look like they were under any sort of spell…" He shook his head, "I just don't get it. We're missing something, something that happened before Scarlet entered the picture."

Thor nodded, "I fear that you are correct in this. I just hope it is nothing terrible, for all we know it could be a simple act or a simple statement that my brother or Von Doom made that gained their trust. Perhaps further review of the past few days would be of assistance, they may speak on what happened."

Natasha looked grim, "Whatever it is, we'll definitely see soon. Though I suggest that none of us tell them about the tapes, just in case something happens."

"Agreed." Steve straightened as the doors to the elevator dinged their way open. They stepped out and separated through the hallways to the different levels of containment: Thor branching off first, then Natasha. Steve found himself alone at the first security check for Bucky's room, waved through the door wordlessly by the guards. He did this at one more check before he entered an observation area attached to the front of Bucky's room. Inside, the man was resting on his cot, staring up at the ceiling. He peaked back and at the first sight of Steve he leapt to his feet.

When he realized what he'd done he shifted and looked around shyly, clearing his throat with a curt, "Captain."

Steve smiled, walking right up to the glass and leaning on it, as if that would make him any closer, "At ease, Soldier."

Bucky smiled in kind, though his cheeks were tinged red, and he cleared his throat again, as if he were having some issue with speaking, "How have you been? I didn't really get to ask…"

"I've been worried about you, Buck… You went running off with two super-villains and two mutants…"

"Hey, I had Clint."

A jab of jealousy pricked Steve's heart, "You should have been with me."

Bucky's eyes darkened and they wandered to the side slightly. Steve waited, knowing from what Tony had told him Bucky was having some sort of inner conversation. He watched as Bucky's lips twitched first into a smile, then an irritated frown. Suddenly the man mumbled, "As if he'd ever care like _that_."

"Care like what?" Steve asked, assuming he was the 'he' in question was.

Bucky startled and blushed furiously, "Nothing, Stevie…"

Steve frowned, "Bucky, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Bucky's eyes became pools of sadness, reminiscent of a puppy's. It melted Steve to the very core, "I wish I could say yes…"

"Buck…" Steve felt tears pricking his eyes when he heard Tony's voice bark into the overhead.

"Okay, cut the sap and get back here, Cap. More popcorn is ready."

"Popcorn?" Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged as if he had no idea what that meant, "It's Tony…"

Bucky rolled his eyes, scoffing under his breath, "Wonder if it's like the pizza thing…"

"What was that?" Steve frowned.

"Nothing." Bucky waved it off, and Steve shook his head, wondering what he meant.

He jogged back to the elevator where he met Thor and Natasha, holding the door for him. She patted his back upon arrival, "Let's go see if we can't make sense of this whole mess."

"Hey, guys… Did you know anything about Tony and...pizza?"

Thor frowned, "I think he enjoys it."

Nat shrugged, "The man loves it, why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing… just… Something Bucky mentioned. Nevermind."


	7. The Evil League of Evil

**A/N: I know last chapter was shorter than usual, so I thought I would just add this chapter really quick, like one big weekend update. I hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

_**Intermission 1 - End**_

Tony clapped his hands as they all sat back down in the main gathering room, the giant plasma screen TV set to 3 AM the morning of the first day after the Hydra compound. The figures on the screen were still frozen in their respective places, the camera angled from a corner area of the motel. Steve frowned, "Aren't there not supposed to be surveillance cameras in the rooms-"

"These are leftovers from SHIELD," Tony explained, setting out the popcorn bags for everyone, "We decided it would be a waste of money to hunt them all down and remove them, so the feeds are usually diverted to a database here for further review in case we need to see anything from them. It's what we looked through the first day, trying to find Bucky and Clint. If I'd known Scarlet could divert the data I wouldn't have even attempted to look." He sat down finally, "We all good, we ready? This is the first day, let's see if we can figure out how we got to that McDonalds drivethru." He pressed play and everyone sat back to watch.

* * *

_**Day 1**_

After another hour or so, Scarlet rose first, grumbling. The only word that came out of her mouth was a low moan that could barely be translated to "Fooooooood…."

Loki, apparently awake, muttered from the floor, "That would be rather delightful right now…" He opened his eyes and looked to the couch, peeking up at Victor. He raised his hand and shook the man's shoulder, "Wake, Von Doom. We have need of you."

The man moaned, turning away, "No… 5 more minutes."

Silver laughed as quietly as he could while Loki, obviously hungry and irritated, slapped one of the most dangerous criminals known to man, "I demand you wake up and feed us."

"Food in...fridge or something…"

"There is no fridge, you oaf!" In response to this, Victor let out a high pitched whine that made the Avenger's watching the tape laugh so hard they had to rewind to hear what Loki said next. "Useless, useless man… I'll have to do it my- GAH!" Loki had attempted to rise, but a small snap indicated the stitches had ruptured in the process. He lay back, pale. "Wonderful. Just… Wonderful." He coughed.

Silver got up and kicked Clint and Winter, "Wake up, Loki's hurt himself in the first seconds of his futile quest for food."

"I _will_ kill you if you continue to mock me."

"Yeah, sure." Silver yawned, stretching quickly.

The two Avenger's immediately applied first aid to Loki and helped put his shirt back on, while Silver took on the daunting task of waking Victor. He attempted shaking him, talking to him, and threatening him, all of which were in vain. Finally, impatient, he punched the man in the stomach and retreated too quickly to be harmed. Victor gasped for air and hurled himself from the couch, looking for his enemy. Instead Scarlet's puppy dog eyes drilled into his crazed ones, "Food…" She whimpered.

He immediately deflated, shlumping back into the couch with an exhausted sigh, "Oh… Can we...order in or something? Is that what we should do?" He asked Clint. After he did this he went to brush the hair back on the right side of his face, and when his fingers registered burn marks he realized he'd removed his mask. He seemed confused for a second, looking around. When no one freaked out about it, he relaxed significantly.

Meanwhile, Clint seemed surprised his opinion was being taken into account. He thought for a second then nodded, "If you pay in cash, yeah. Not so bad. Though… pizza for two hungry super-criminals, super-heroes, and mutants each… that's a little much to go to a motel room of one."

Victor sighed, cracking his neck, "Just order it, we will leave soon. And aren't these places notorious for not caring about what their patrons do? Anyone who sees will probably just think Silver has some strange-"

"I'm not sure where that sentence was going, but please don't finish it." Silver muttered.

"Yeah, and by the way, who's mind is in the gutter now?" Clint asked teasingly.

"Gutter? What did you think I was going to say? I was just going to say strange appetite… My god man, what kind of people do you know?"

"I know Tony Stark…" Clint shrugged.

"Note to self," Scarlet said absently, "Keep a ten foot distance from Tony Stark…especially if he's with pizza."

The Avengers all flicked their gazes from the TV to look at Tony, who rolled his eyes, waving for them to continue watching the group on the video as they set up for breakfast pizza. Natasha and Thor chuckled when Steve muttered something about, "Oh, that's what Bucky meant…" They continued to watch as Clint and Winter hacked their Starkphones so they wouldn't transmit their location or their call, then called in their order, only to pause.

"Oh, what do you guys want?"

"I thought we decided on pizza?" Scarlet shrugged.

"What kind?" He clarified.

"What do you mean, what kind?" Silver asked.

Clint's mouth dropped.

"What is pizza, anyway?" Loki frowned from the ground.

Clint shuddered as if he were disgusted and barked into the phone, "I want 10 supreme pizzas."

"Supreme?" Winter and Victor shared a confused look.

Clint slammed his hand over his heart as if in pain and gazed into the world with vacant, wide eyes as he stated their address. When he hung up he just shook his head, "I bet none of you have even tried ice cream."

When four out of five shook their heads, and three of those four asked what ice cream was, Clint twitched so violently in shock that he seemed on the verge of seizing. He began ranting, claiming that the likely reason for their villainous doings was directly proportional to their lack of ice cream exposure. Soon enough, Silver saw a car pull up with a man stepping out of it carrying far too many pizza boxes. He walked as carefully outside as he could to greet the deliveryman, take the pizzas, then avoid eye contact with the woman at the desk in front as he returned to his room.

The Avengers fast forwarded through the breakfast as each person in the room was too hungry to speak past the sheer amount of food they needed to consume, and once each box was empty and tossed away, Clint asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Twas good, mortal." Loki nodded from the propped up position Victor held him in with his legs. Victor sat on the couch with Loki before him on the floor, one foot on either side of him, letting the man lean back without having to support any of his own weight.

"Really good!" Scarlet clapped, in her excitement accidently floating any loose items around her.

Silver grinned, "Is ice cream this good?"

Clint matched Silver's enthusiastic smile, "Ten times better, at least. I promise you that."

Victor laughed, "We should try it sometime then. Perhaps we can grab some once Loki regains his magic."

"Speaking of which, how long you think that will take, Kiki?" Clint asked the god.

Loki growled at the name and attempted to launch himself at Clint, only to topple over, thankfully caught by Victor, who dragged him onto the couch, laying him over his lap and pulling up his shirt with a frown, "Please refrain from injuring yourself."

Loki hissed, "I am a god! Do not treat me like some pet-" suddenly he ceased his ranting and sighed in relief as soft green magic flowed from Victor's hand over his wound, obviously easing the pain. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed. The Avengers watched intensely as the people on screen all cocked their heads and Bucky chuckled.

Winter whispered softly, "Is he… Purring?"

Victor seemed surprised, but a grin was plastered to his face, "I think so…"

Scarlet began to giggle, whispering to Silver, "I always thought he looked like a big cat."

Victor gently adjusted Loki, who seemed to be asleep or just too content to care, so that he was more comfortable, "Alright, everyone shower or whatever you need to do so we can get on the road again."

"Yes, _Dad_." Scarlet said, rolling her eyes. However, she easily hopped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, shouting behind her, "Ladies first!"

Clint cursed, "Great, now she'll use all the hot water."

The next hour was a terribly surreal one for the Avengers watching the tape as Winter, Clint, Scarlet, and Silver all fought over the single bathroom. They shouted at each other and as the shouting increased, Loki's features drew tight again and this seemed to signal to Victor that enough was enough. He carefully set Loki down before going to the bathroom where Scarlet was fighting with Clint for a tooth brush that came from god knows where, and Silver and Winter were arguing over who got the shower next. He simply walked in before stating very coldly and calmly, "There is an injured god in the next room who you are on the verge of waking. I will assist him in gaining revenge upon you for this mild inconvenience if you four do not calm down and act maturely. Do I make myself clear?"

The four looked sheepishly to each other and nodded like guilty children.

"Good. Now, Hawkeye and Winter, I suggest you let the children have the bathroom first, then you may have your turn."

"Ch-children!?" Scarlet looked terribly affronted, but before she could say more, Loki's voice echoed in from the next room.

"Darling, you and your brother are little more than two decades old. Barton is nearly twice that age, Victor and Winter are multiples of it, and I think you have an idea of just how old I am. Do not take it as an insult that we might see you as children."

Scarlet and Silver pouted, but accepted this quietly. The next fifteen minutes went by with little incident other than Victor returning to Loki, placing his hand over the god's wound once more. Interestingly enough, Loki reached up and continued to run his fingers lightly over Victor's scar. When asked why he simply shrugged and said it was interesting. By the time it was Victor and Loki's turn to have the bathroom, Loki waved for Victor to go first while he removed his own stitches, his wound now little more than a couple pink welts running up his side. Victor came back soon and let Loki have his turn, and once everyone was ready they escaped out the window.

Victor took the wheel this time, Loki called shotgun before Clint could, and the twins clambered into the way back, throwing a stolen towel over the bloodstained seats. Clint sat behind Victor, while Winter sat behind Loki, both men leaning over the seats in front of them to see the two villains poking at the GPS in the dashboard.

"Where do you want to go?" Victor asked.

Loki shrugged, "I know not where to go from here. Where are we?"

Clint played with the touch screen a bit before stating, "We're in… New Jersey, near to New York."

"Well, let's avoid that state altogether…" Loki sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, seeming almost guilty.

"Agreed," Victor moved the images on the screen around, "So, what do you guys think?"

Winter took that moment to lean forward, moving the map around, "Here." He tapped the screen. "It's a bunker that was blown up when Steve pissed off a German scientist trapped in a machine." Everyone but Clint gave him an odd look and he shrugged. "It's a little bit in ruins, but it _does_ have some weapons lying about. We could use some considering we just took down a Hydra base…"

Victor nodded. "Alright, anyone else?" When no one came up with anything he set the destination. He asked Scarlet to pass him his mask from the back where he'd left it the night before, but before he put it on, Loki reached over and took it under the guise of wanting to inspect it. Victor smiled a bit and began driving calmly according to the robotic voice that rang out every so often to direct him. As they drove everyone fell back into their seats silently, likely pondering their current situation. Loki lost interest in the mask within seconds, opting to stare openly at Victor's scar. Silver fell asleep quickly and didn't wake for another half hour. When he did he looked around before saying one thing.

"Thirsty…"

"Alright, do you two even know how to use your words to politely ask for something instead of just stating what you want or feel like?" Loki frowned at them from the front seat.

Silver seemed confused, "We never had to say more than that to get what we needed."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Well, next time you want food, you say 'I'm hungry, could we please find some nourishment?' or 'I am in need of drink, shall we procure some?' You two need some manners."

"What are you? Our mom?" Scarlet asked.

Loki glared at her, "Why am I suddenly the mother?"

"Cause Victor's obviously the father here?" Clint shrugged.

"What does that make us?" Winter asked.

Scarlet grinned, throwing herself between the seats to hug Winter and Clint, "Uncle Winter and Uncle Hawk!"

"I hope we're brothers, 'cause if you think Winter and I are gonna be together romantically you're gonna be sorely disappointed."

"Natasha might murder me if she even supposes anything between us." Winter chuckled.

"Really? Steve would tear me apart if he thought I'd take his precious Bucky Bear from him." At the mention of Bucky Bear, Loki frowned.

"What is this Bucky Bear you speak of? Does Captain America sleep with one of those stuffed animal toys for children?"

"No," Clint grinned as he explained, "Winter's name from back when he knew Steve was Bucky, but when Steve lost his precious teddy bear, Bucky replaced it with himself, so Steve calls him his Bucky Bear."

Scarlet coo'd, "Oh that's adorable! You two must be the sweetest couple!"

Winter flushed pure crimson, stammering, unable to form a coherent sentence, while Clint sadly shook his head, "Unfortunately, Winter isn't brave enough to tell Steve his feelings, and Steve's in denial."

"What?!" Scarlet's jaw dropped.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Silver asked, confused.

"Seriously!" She waved her hands wildly.

"Calm down, Scarlet," Victor peeked over his shoulder, "I can't see out the back window when you do that."

"Sorry… and is Captain America the blond man? The one with shorter hair, not the overly large one with long hair."

Clint nodded, "Yep, and the two are, like, perfect for each other."

"Clint!" Winter hissed.

"Oh, what? Like Captain America can hear you? It's fine, no one here is gonna tell him you're in love with him, christ."

"I am not!" Winter turned, embarrassed, pressing his face into the window.

"Truly?" Loki asked, looking back at him with an amused smile. "You simply light up whenever he is mentioned."

Winter made a defeated sound, choosing not to meet anyone's eyes. Scarlet poked his shoulder till he turned to her, blinking at him with her best puppy dog eyes, "_Do_ you love him, Uncle Winter?"

Winter sighed, looking down, muttering a very quiet, "Who couldn't love him…?"

* * *

_**Pause 1**_

"So uh…" Nat said awkwardly after Tony paused so they could all look to Steve for his reaction, "This was probably not how Winter wanted Steve to find out."

Steve sat looking at the screen, paused on Bucky's downcast gaze, his cheeks burning as red as Steve's were in that moment. His eyes were watering and he rose, obviously intending to move towards the elevator when Tony jumped over the couch and stood in front of him, "Whoa, there. Hold up. I know you just overheard a confession of love from your long time best friend, but if you go down there and confront him about it, you'll have to reveal that we have this footage. And I think we should all finish watching it before we tell them in case there's something we probably should not have seen. Even you have to admit that."

Steve swallowed, obviously torn between listening to reason and shoving Tony out of the way and rushing down to see Bucky.

They all waited with bated breath for Steve's reaction.

He turned sharply and sat back down, grabbing the remote and forcefully pressing 'play.'

* * *

_**Day 1 - Continued**_

"Aw…" The Avengers were all shocked to hear the sound not only come from Scarlet, but from Clint, Loki, and Victor as well.

Victor shook his head with a grin, "Adorable."

Clint looked in surprise at the two in front of him, "Well look at you two, being all soft and what not."

"Oh hush, Barton. It is rare that you see someone as devoted as Winter. He trusted two arch-enemies just to save the man he loved." Loki gave him a chiding gaze, even as a smile played over his lips.

"Hey! I did that for Natasha!" Clint whined.

"But you're young," Loki shrugged, "His love has lasted about twice as long as your lifetime, and despite it being fruitless he has not abandoned it. I know for a fact that your love is not unrequited in the least, so you could not have gone through such trials to prove your devotion."

"That's not fair!"

Silver laughed, "Hey, Mom and Dad are happy for the moment, don't push it, Uncle Hawk."

"Okay, _children,_ let's quit with the family stuff. It's weirding me out." Clint growled. Winter didn't speak up, still flushing to the point he was redder than Thor's mantle.

Victor turned to them, "Let's all stop for a moment, what do you guys want from here?"

Winter finally lost his color when he realized where they were, "Why are we in line for McDonalds?"

"I thought this would be the safest place to get a drink. What do you guys want?"

"I know this sounds strange, but I'm hungry." Loki turned to Clint, "What do you recommend from this temple of food?"

Clint shrugged, "Anything, as long as you get the fries with it. Just pick one." He waved to the menu.

"Clint," Winter slapped his arm, "Idiot, the people at the window will see us!"

Victor shrugged, "I'll take care of it, don't worry. What would you like?"

They pulled up just then to the menu and a voice startled Victor, "Hello, welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?"

"Oh, uh… one second please. Orders?"

Silver called out, "Just a coke for me, thanks."

"Same here!" Scarlet screamed.

"Shhh! Quiet down." Victor rolled his eyes, turning to Clint and Winter, "You two?"

"Just a Big Mac and coke." Clint nodded.

Winter sighed in defeat, "A coke for me, thanks. And Clint, didn't you just have seven pieces of pizza for breakfast?"

"Yeah, shut up." Clint frowned, "I'm worried about Nat, I can stress eat…"

Loki smiled to himself as he told Victor, "A chicken...nugget meal. And whatever this 'coke' is."

Victor reiterated the order. As they waited to pull up to the window, Loki began to fidget with the radio, using it as an excuse to hide Victor's mask behind him in the process. Every time he landed on an actual song, Clint would get excited and Loki would scrunch his nose up in distaste, changing it quickly, consequently upsetting Clint. Finally, Clint barked, "God! Leave it on one station, dammit!"

"These songs are atrocious!" The god barked, "How do you expect me to listen to them?"

"With your Asgardian ears!"

Loki's demeanor turned poisonous, "I am not Asgardian…"

"Right, sorry Frosty, my bad. With you Jotun ears!"

"Say that one more time, Barton, and I will not hesitate to smite you!"

"Hey! No smiting!" Victor shouted.

"U-um...excuse...me?" A girl stood wide-eyed at the window.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Road trips, you know how it gets." Clint said, suddenly leaning over Victor's seat through the window, pulling some money from his wallet, "Here you go."

"Uh...huh…" She blinked and shakily took the money. "Um… here are your drinks…" She handed some drink trays to Victor, who took them and passed them back to be distributed. "And your food…" She paused before handing it over, noticing his scar and the god beside him, "Are...are you Dr. Doom…? And… Loki?"

Victor turned his head slightly to hide his scar, and when Loki saw this he leaned forward, looking straight into the girl's eyes, "Stop staring at us and relinquish my chicken nuggets unto me, or I will crawl out of this car and murder you. I will pry my sustenance from your cold, dead hands."

She practically tossed the food at them with a "Have a nice day!" before quickly shutting the window and bolting.

Victor paused, "There was a man holding up a phone behind her… I believe he was taking a video of that encounter."

"Yeah… we should probably change course now, just in case…" Clint sighed.

"Where to?"

Winter shrugged, leaning over the seats in front of him to poke at the GPS, "Why not just anywhere?" He jabbed a random spot which took them to a state park over in Pennsylvania. "Why not there?"

"Sounds as good as anything I can think of right now." Clint shrugged. "We're just waiting on Loki getting better. Speaking of which how are you- Wow, you're really going at that." He laughed, watching Loki practically inhale his meal.

"Silence, Barton. I'm still angry with you. And I'm getting better… I just need lots of food and some time. I can feel my magic beginning to reform."

Victor began to drive again, turning on the radio, "Now I'm going to just choose a random channel, we're going to leave it there, and no one's going to complain." He poked the shuffle and suddenly country music drawled out over the speakers.

Everyone cringed.

Victor changed it without complaint to an 80's channel.

They listened to this for a long while, simply driving for a couple hours more before Victor pulled up to a gas station. He reached over to Loki, palm up, and the god reluctantly gave him his mask back. He placed his mask on and got out to hook the car up to the gas pump. He leaned against the door calmly as people nervously finished up what they were doing and fled as fast as they could. Loki gestured for Clint to lower his window and he leaned back to talk to Victor.

"Can we get some sustenance from inside?"

"Sure, go in with Clint to pay."

"Can I go too?" Winter asked.

"Me three?" Silver raised his hand.

Victor sighed, "Go for it." He replaced the pump and returned to the car as the others left. The screen split in two, one showing Victor and Scarlet, the other focusing on the other four. Tony called out to Jarvis to drown out the one to listen momentarily to Victor and Scarlet, seeing that the girl seemed to want to ask something.

"Dad?"

Victor rolled his eyes, "Yes, Darling?"

They laughed for a second before Scarlet asked, "Why are you with us?"

Victor frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You could have just flown off with your Doombots but you stayed with us. Why?"

Victor nodded, rolling his shoulders as if sore. He removed his mask and set it down before rubbing his eyes. "It was because of Kiki. I don't know. I just… I couldn't let him die. Don't ask me why, I honestly don't know. Just finding him there on the ground… I know what it's like to have your magic taken from you, to be helpless… I didn't want him to be alone on top of it all..." Victor shook his head, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Why?" Scarlet laughed, "Are you going to smite me?"

"No, there will be no smit-" A shot rang out, "What the hell!?" He looked over to the side and the Avenger's turned their attention to the other video feed.

The store clerk was shooting at them with a gun. It wasn't long before the car doors open and the others piled in. Loki was paler than before, wheezing, "That did not go so well. But at least we obtained our nourishment."

"Call it food, Kiki." Clint said through a mouth full of doughnut.

"Don't call me that again and don't talk with food in your mouth, Barton, it's revolting."

Victor quickly pulled away. "Can we still head the way we were before?"

"Yeah, there are at least three different highways we could take…" Bucky looked through the GPS, "They won't know where we're going just yet."

"Alright. Note to self. Don't go shopping with Supervillains…" Clint muttered.

"What did you expect?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know. I never really thought that I'd ever be stuck in the Evil League of Evil."

"Evil League of Evil?" The twins asked together.

"Oh great, we're in a musical now…" Winter muttered, tearing open a bag of chips.

"I'm not even going to ask...but if anyone begins singing, I will tear out their tongue…" Loki sighed, eyes fluttering in exhaustion, "Did anyone get shot?"

Clint shook his head, "The man had terrible aim."

"Good…" Loki fell silent.

"Let Loki rest, okay?" Victor whispered back into the car.

Everyone nodded. The next few hours of driving were filled with silent munchings. Loki woke somewhere along the way, they didn't know when because they were fast forwarding, but by the time they stopped it was dark out and they were pulling into another motel. They repeated the same process as before, with Winter questioning the limitlessness of Clint's wallet as they climbed in the window. They took similar arrangements as before, though Loki and Victor shared a small couch, each lying on their own side, curled up.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Victor tore off his cape and rested it over Loki's shoulders, to which the God snuggled deeper into the fabric and relaxed. Clint, apparently awake at the time, chuckled before Victor shot him a death glare.

Tony paused at 3 AM like before.

* * *

_**Intermission 2**_

"So." Tony started, "We're gonna break here. And you three can go visit your buddies, but no mention of anything. Nothing out of the ordinary. Is that understood?" When Steve didn't make any indication of hearing this Tony raised his voice, "Is that understood, Cap?"

"Yeah." He nodded tightly.

"Okay, then go."

The three got in the elevator, this time the descent was silent, though Thor patted his shoulder and Natasha rubbed his back. When Natasha and he parted this time in the hallway, she called after him, "Relax, act natural."

"I'll try." He sighed.

At the last checkpoint he took a deep, calming breath, and entered to see Bucky.

Bucky was just sitting there, staring out into space. Once again, catching sight of Steve, he leapt to his feet, blushing a bit, "Hey, Stevie…"

Steve's heart did some strange inverted flip and it took all his composure to smile, "Hey, Buck."

They were silent for a while, just looking at each other, before Steve walked closer, leaning on the glass again. He didn't break the silence though, Bucky did that, "So...what have you been up to? If I can ask that."

"Eating a lot of popcorn…" He sighed.

Bucky smiled, "I remember going to the movies with you when we were little…" His eyes suddenly snapped back up to Steve's suspiciously, "What are you watching?"

Steve shrugged, trying to remain calm, "Just some movies of Tony's. We're just waiting for the military and politicians to get back with us for the time being…"

"Oh…" Bucky frowned. He seemed to struggle with saying something before finally asking, "You can stay down here with me, you know…"

Steve's heart twisted and he felt a lump in his throat, "I can't, Buck. I need to go back upstairs when Tony calls."

Bucky frowned, "Stevie...what's wrong…" He approached the glass, leaning his side against it, mirroring Steve so he could rest his head against it. Steve got the strange feeling that this was almost what it would look like to lie down in bed next to Bucky...only vertical… and instead of a bed there was glass. He shook himself inwardly for thinking of such stupid things, listening to Bucky's next words, "You don't have to lie to me if you can't tell me what you're doing…"

"I'm sorry, Buck…" Steve felt tears in his eyes, "For everything...truly I am… I just wish-" Before he could say something else,Tony cut in.

"Captain! Get up here. Bruce microwaved us some leftovers for dinner."

Steve nodded, looking one last time at Bucky, who seemed scared and confused at the tears in Steve's eyes. He waved goodbye and walked out.

Natasha and Thor didn't say anything when he had to wipe the tears off his cheeks.


	8. Camping

_**Intermission 2 - End**_

They all quietly set the table in front of the TV, leaning back into their respective seats to eat the leftovers. When no one pressed play, Natasha quietly got up and grabbed the remote off the table. None of them were quite sure what else was going to happen, so she looked to them for assent.

After everyone nodded, she pressed play.

* * *

_**Day 2**_

At almost exactly the same time as the day before, Scarlet rose with a whimper. Loki frowned and looked at her, in the middle of Scarlet whining for food, he corrected her, "Ask politely."

She scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion, her memories catching up with her. After a few seconds she nodded and asked, "May we please find some sustenance?"

"Of course." Loki leaned over to the other side of the couch, becoming aware of Victor's cape for the first time. He blinked at it for a second, his features schooled so much that no emotion was visible. Finally, he reached out, gently shaking Victor. "Victor...Victor wake."

"Ugh… Kiki, stop."

Loki stilled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped Victor's arm so hard the man yelped. When Victor looked at him questioningly, trying to pry Loki's hand off his arm, Loki hissed, "Do not call me that."

"Call you what?" He asked groggily.

"Kiki." There was a slight flush to his cheeks as he said this.

Victor blushed and stammered, "Oh… Sorry, Doom-" Loki drew his lips back over his teeth menacingly when he heard Victor beginning to revert to third person, "I mean I … _I_ wasn't fully awake."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man and curled back up with the cape around his shoulders, ordering Victor as he did so, "Get the children food."

Victor nodded, wringing his wrists nervously.

* * *

_**Pause 2**_

Tony frowned at Nat, mouth full of pasta, "Why'd you do that?"

"Okay, I just have to ask… does anyone...notice...anything?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce set his food down, curious.

"Just...I mean, anything weird, with Von Doom…"

"He's not saying his name over and over again." Tony shrugged. Then he stilled. "Oh my god, he hasn't done that at all. Is that not even Doom?!"

Nat shook her head, "No, didn't you hear him? He just corrected himself. Why did he do that?"

They all paused for a bit before Thor brightened up with the answer, "Loki! Loki was correcting him!"

"Yes!" Nat clapped.

"So… Loki's the one calling the shots?" Tony shrugged, "Why does it matter?"

"No, no, not that. Victor doesn't change for anyone or anything, under any form of torture, don't we all know this?" Nat held her hands out, waiting for someone to see what she assumed was obvious. When everyone nodded hesitantly she huffed in annoyance, "Victor is changing his speech pattern, something integral to his annoying supervillain persona, just for Loki, even when Loki has no true power over him." She waited, and when all she got were confused looks she rolled her eyes, "I think Von Doom is in love with Loki. There, I said it."

Tony and Steve gave her the 'stop shipping everyone' look she knew all too well, Bruce seemed taken aback, though he looked as though it were because he hadn't realized this sooner, while Thor's eyes widened and he stared at the screen, dumbfounded.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Nat-"

"No, think about it!" She stomped her foot in anger, "Look at how they're both blushing there because he called Loki by a pet name, think of how he's been treating him so carefully, don't you see it?!"

Steve frowned a bit before saying, "He did sound very fond of Loki when he was talking about him to Scarlet…"

Tony rolled his eyes, "We'll see. Just unpause."

With a triumphant smile, Natasha hit play.

Thor still seemed confused, his mouth hanging open in shock.

* * *

_**Day 2 - Continued**_

Victor proceeded to wake Winter and Clint, silencing them before they made much noise, and consulted them on breakfast. In whispers, they agreed on pizza again and Victor called in the order. They woke Silver to get the pizza when it came.

This time when they ate, Clint and Winter ate on the bed, Scarlet and Silver on the ground, while Victor and Loki ate on the couch. Natasha wouldn't let them fast-forward, watching the screen intently, as if waiting for something. When everyone finished eating, the four younger ones all tried to run to the bathroom, but Victor stopped them, making them decide beforehand who got to use it and when.

During the time when Scarlet was using the bathroom and the three younger men were grumbling to themselves, Loki nudged Victor shyly with his shoulder.

Victor looked down at him, his cheeks a little pink, "Hm?"

Loki spoke very quietly, so quietly Natasha rewound the tape and asked JARVIS to focus on Loki and Victor's voices, "Thanks for everything."

Victor blushed fully, "It is nothing."

"No, it is everything. Without you, I might be dead now." His mouth turned into a sour smile, "Like I technically should be."

Victor frowned, taking Loki's hand, "Don't say that."

Loki's usually calm, pale features morphed into a shocked, bright red mess. He squeezed Victor's hand and looked away from him, his eyes wide.

* * *

_**Pause 3**_

Nat was bouncing up and down in her seat, squeeing, "Oh! I told you! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This is too cute!"

"Jeez, Nat, calm down!" Tony shouted, holding his ears, "I think...I think I just lost a couple years off my hearing there…"

"It's just too cute, I can't stand it!"

"Well, relax," Bruce looked concerned for her well being, "We don't know what happens between them so let's just all calm down… you too, Thor."

Thor's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide with shock still. He looked petrified.

"Thor..?" Nat poked his shoulder, "Thor?"

Thor shook his head in disbelief, "I have never seen my brother act like that…"

"Aw!" Nat smiled, "Okay, let's watch!"

* * *

_**Day 2 - Continued. Again.**_

Victor, blushing profusely, and breathing a little bit faster, looked quickly at the men who were now all sitting criss-cross on the bed in a circle, ignoring him and Loki entirely. He licked his lips before brushing them on the back of Loki's neck. Loki jolted and let out a pleased whimper.

Quickly, as if he'd planned for this, Victor moved his hand to Loki's side, a glowing green resting over where his wound had been. When the men turned to see Loki, completely red in the face and leaning so close to Victor, they assumed he was in pain. Silver frowned, "You okay, mom?"

"Yes." Loki choked out, "I'm fine, now… uh… Thank you, Victor." He added the last bit when he noticed what Victor was doing.

"You're quite welcome." Victor's grin was wide and his eyes sparkled. Loki immediately ducked his gaze, placing one hand protectively over the back of his neck.

The men on the bed shrugged and went back to talking.

Loki shot Victor a glare, but it melted when he saw that Victor was smiling so lovingly at him. He ducked his head and looked away again, letting Victor draw him a bit closer. In fact, he leaned back into Victor's arms, so much so that Victor simply lifted him, holding him like the morning before, placing his hand over the god's stomach again. Loki's eyes fluttered closed and the purring sound emanated from him once more.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, save for when Loki and Victor had to separate, each shooting the other longing glances.

They escaped the room as they had the morning before and they stayed mostly silent in the car, everyone but Victor catching up on some more sleep. No one really spoke that morning, though Nat attacked Tony for the remote as he was fast forwarding, rewinding to a part that seemed insignificant until she pointed to Victor and Loki. At that particular moment, Victor reached over and took Loki's hand in his. Loki actually smiled at him shyly before closing his eyes and resting his head on the window, tightening his fingers around Victor's.

* * *

_**Pause 4**_

Nat clapped excitedly, "Okay, we need a couple name for them!"

"What?" Thor asked.

"A couple name. How about… Loom. Like Loki-Doom?"

"No." Tony seemed upset, "Doki. Doom-Loki. It's as stupid as this relationship is making them."

"Aw, dumb love." Nat smiled, "Any other ideas?"

Steve snorted, "I vote for Doki."

"Lictor is also good." Tony shrugged.

"Absolutely not!" Nat cringed, "That sounds like something to do with licking."

"Licking isn't so bad." Tony teased.

"Shut up, Tony… How about Voki?" Nat smiled proudly. "I'll call them Voki."

"I like Loom. Since they're just looming all the time and they spin webs of lies." Bruce shrugged.

"Doki." Tony stated, with Steve echoing assent to the term. They turned to Thor to see what he thought.

Thor shrugged. "I'm not going to enter into this discussion."

Nat rolled her eyes, unpausing, "Suit yourself."

* * *

_**Day 2 - Continued. Again….Again.**_

The car ride dragged on till Winter asked to stop for food. They'd skipped lunch entirely, and after a couple stomach growls, Winter was the only one brave enough to break the silence. They pulled up to a Wendy's, terrified the workers, and drove off with their food.

They ate in silence, drove in silence, and generally it was a pretty quick day to watch until Scarlet whined, "Are we there yet?"

"No, Scarlet." Victor sighed. "Soon though."

A half hour past.

"Now?" Scarlet asked.

"No, Scarlet. Soon."

15 minutes.

"Now?"

"No."

5 minutes.

"Now?"

"No." Victor seemed to be getting annoyed.

3 minutes.

"Oh, come oooon!" She whined, "We have to be there!"

"No, Scarlet, it's going to be a while."

"But you said soon." Her brother joined in.

"You did say soon." Clint added.

Victor tensed visibly, "Stop whining."

Loki turned his gaze on the children, "Please do as he asks."

"Fine, _moooom_." Scarlet huffed, throwing her legs out over the seats as she relaxed against the door.

Silver frowned, "Get your dirty feet away from me."

Clint looked to Winter, the two sharing a look that said they both knew exactly what kind of experience was about to unfold.

"My feet aren't dirty! You're dirty!"

"Ow! She kicked me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! You did it with your mind!"

"Did not! Ow, he hit me!"

"Did not!"

"You did!"

"I didn't, Uncle Hawk, did you see me hit her?"

"Well, no, but-"

"He used his speed to hit me! Look, I have a bruise on my leg now!"

Loki growled, "Silver, don't hit your sister."

"She hit me first."

From here an argument blossomed until the four in the back of the vehicle were tangled in a fight, with Loki yelling every so often that he would smite them, until Victor shouted, quieting them all, "I will turn this car around! I will drag every single one of you back to the Avengers if you do not quiet the fuck down, do you hear me?!" Everyone sat back down in their seats, a little banged up and bruised, nodding sullenly. "Good. Now. Tell me, do any of you recognize that helicarrier?"

"Well," Clint said with muted sarcasm, still a little afraid, "Helicarriers were only SHIELD property until Tony took the undamaged ones… So I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's the Avengers."

"Good. So, everyone think for a second, how do we get out of here without them spotting us?"

"We can't," Scarlet wiped tears of anger from the previous fight off her cheeks, "They'll spot our car, they know it's us now."

"So what do we do?"

"Don't get mad…" Scarlet started, "But are we almost to the park?"

"We're 10 minutes from it."

"Stop the car. We're dismantling it."

"What?!" Loki frowned. "Dismantling-we don't have time for that."

"If we stop the car and they find it parked somewhere, they know we're on foot. If we dismantle it and bury the pieces where they can't find it, then they have no choice but to assume they've made a mistake and go find us elsewhere."

Victor looked back at her, "Alright, so how do we do this?"

Five shocked men, one proud girl, 7 hidden artillery weapons, and one hidden crossword puzzle later, they'd buried the car and gained some useful items. They headed on foot to the park, hiding behind buildings and avoiding people's gazes. They snuck into the woods and hiked up a hill, finding a small clearing at the top where they all sat down in the grass to watch the sunset.

The Avengers watching this peaceful scene actually smiled tearfully. Loki and Victor sat propped against a tree, Loki leaning his head calmly on Victor's shoulder, Victor's hand resting over where his wound had been just in case anyone looked. Scarlet was tearing up, happy, while her brother ruffled her hair, smiling at the beautiful scene before them. Clint lay on his stomach, watching the colors of the sky with a dreamy expression, while Bucky rested against a tree beside him, one boot resting on the archer's back, playfully rocking him with his foot while he gazed into the sunset with a small smile on his lips. Steve hadn't seen Bucky like that since before the war...

It was possibly one of the strangest families they'd ever seen, one of the most volatile and definitely dangerous families, but also one that obviously just needed to happen for everyone involved. When the sun finally set, they all turned their gazes to the stars. Clint showed the twins the constellations, while Winter explained how you could use them to navigate. Victor and Loki chimed in with pieces of lore and history surrounding the stars mentioned. It was all very peaceful.

Victor finally told the children to sleep, so the four younger individuals lay down on the grass, seeming to fall asleep almost immediately, tired from the arduous fight they had had mere hours before. Loki smiled, chuckling, "Look at our beautiful children, Victor."

Victor grinned, pulling Loki closer to him, "Yes, aren't we so very proud..."

"It seems like just two days ago we adopted them."

Victor snorted. He was about to say something when he turned to look into Loki's eyes and suddenly the humor drained from his gaze. "Kiki…" He whispered.

Loki's eyelids seemed to grow heavy, drawing in a shaky breath, "Victor?"

Victor took the chance to answer Loki by kissing him. At first it was just a touching of the lips, then Loki's hands gripped Victor's hair and drew him in deeper. Just as Thor was about to beg them to stop watching this, Scarlet's voice interrupted them, "So does this mean you two are really a thing now? Like, you can actually be our mom and dad?"

The men froze, catching their breaths, even in the darkness their blushes were clearly visible. Scarlet sat up, rubbing her eyes. Victor cleared his throat, looking to Loki for guidance, "Well…" He started, trying to avoid mention of what had just occurred, "We did plan to take you and your brother to my home. You can stay there for as long as you like… I'd gladly adopt you, if you want. And if Loki is willing," There was a question in his voice as he looked to Loki, "He can stay and adopt you with me."

Loki's gaze softened, "I will have to make some arrangements, but… I think I would like that... very much so." He shook his head, as if waking himself, before turning to face Scarlet, "If you and your brother would like that, of course."

Silver popped his head up, clearly having not been asleep at all, "Of course we would!"

Clint sat up, "Yeah… and for what it's worth, if you guys need anything I can do my best to help. I'm a little concerned about the Voki parenting skills."

"Voki?" Victor asked. Natasha cheered, almost drowning out what Winter had to say.

"Your couple name." He reached over and high-fived Clint, "Silver, Clint, and I came up with it when you two were snuggling so covertly on the couch. Right in front of us."

The Avengers looked pointedly to Natasha, all of them having missed the aforementioned conversation because she'd asked JARVIS to mess with the audio. She shrugged.

Loki sighed, "I guess that was our fault…"

Winter grinned, "Hey, it's alright. And I'm with Clint, if you all need anything just let us know and we'll do our best."

Scarlet sounded a little choked up when she said, "Th-Thanks you guys…"

Silver wiped at his cheek and patted his sister's back, looking away, trying to hide his own tears, "Yeah… We never really had… anyone but our father who… yeah, he was fucking crazy."

"Well," Victor sighed, "We're all a little crazy...but I can promise I won't go testing on you or anything...and we won't coupe you up. Unless we ground you. Because if you start trying to take over the world without us, we're going to be upset."

Loki nodded, then he froze, "I think we should all stop talking for a bit now. We're becoming uncharacteristically emotional."

Everyone nodded vehemently, mumbling their agreements to this statement. After a couple seconds Clint sighed, "Sorry for interrupting your make out session."

"It's alright." Victor shrugged, pulling Loki close, "We need to get sleep anyway."

Winter sighed, "Agreed. Goodnight."

They all said goodnight, and it was silent for a while before Silver asked, "Is it just me or is it sweltering out here?"

"Well, it's mid summer, and uh...yeah." Clint nodded, "It's humid as fuck out here. I bet mosquitoes have taken at least a pint of my blood by now… Oh god!" He shot up, "Winter, what if they take your blood and become super mosquitoes?!"

Loki snorted, "Highly unlikely, Barton. Though you have a point about the heat…"

Winter took off his outer combat coat, "Loki, can't you do that cold thing again?"

"I'm without my magic, Winter."

"But isn't that what you're naturally like? Can't you just...press a default setting or something?"

There was silence, then "I would wish not to show my true form…"

"Why?" Victor turned to look at his partner.

"I...I cannot stand it. It's horrific."

"Oh," Clint rolled his eyes dramatically, "This is the whole 'I'm a monster' thing Thor was talking about. You think you're a monster."

"I would assume the title 'I'm a monster thing' would explain that." Silver lay back down, "Though, please mom, I don't care what you look like. If you can cool down the air, then I'll love you forever."

Victor tightened his grip on Loki, "Kiki… No one here minds." He took Loki's hand and touched it to his scar, "You know this... We love you."

Loki stiffened. Silence. Then, "I love you too… Just…" His voice choked up, "I don't really want to lose you."

Scarlet huffed, "You're only going to lose us if you let us suffocate here. We really don't care what you look like. I don't even care if you turn into a giant blue icicle!"

This actually caused Loki to laugh. A genuine, down to earth, loving laugh. "And what if that's exactly what I turn into?"

There was a pause while Scarlet pondered this, "Well, do you need a tree to hang from?"

Loki growled, "No, not like that… But I do turn into a blue frost giant, a species of monster called a Jotun."

"Oh, are you going to grow taller?" She asked.

Victor leaned back to look at him, pouting, "Please don't… I don't want to be shorter than my girlfriend." He got a punch in the stomach for that and Loki pouted, crossing his arms.

"F-fine…" As his pale skin changed, the moonlight reflected the new color of his skin.

Victor sighed, "That's much better. Come over here guys, Loki's really cold."

Loki tried to protest as the four others came over and snuggled up to him, paying no mind to the way he looked other than to comment on his strange markings and ask him what they meant, speculating on their own when he couldn't tell them.

Soon, everyone felt comfortable enough to sleep. Victor lay propped on the tree, with Loki resting on his chest, purring. Winter sat on the other side of Loki, with Clint lying across both of their laps. The twins lay over all their legs like contented kittens.

They didn't move for the rest of the night except to shift in sleep.

* * *

_**Intermission 3 **_

Nat paused the tape and sniffled, "Okay…" She breathed in, "Thor, Steve?"

They nodded, leaving Tony to awkwardly pretend he hadn't been tearing up and Bruce to clean up dinner. There had just been something about seeing these people that they thought of as inhuman monsters showing love to one another that shook them all a bit… Knowing that their broken friends had finally found some sort of solace that they had been unable to provide was a bittersweet reminder of the darker part of their pasts that they couldn't possibly begin to understand as these criminals had.

When they descended Steve tried to get Natasha and Thor to stop crying, while he struggled to keep from doing so himself. They managed to finally stop and clean themselves up before going to see their friends. They decided to see Loki first.

They walked in to see him sitting against a wall, looking mopey.

"Brother?" Thor asked.

"Ye- By Odin's beard, have you all been crying?" He paled, "Why, what's happened? Victor, the children? Winter? Barton?" He leapt to his feet, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Natasha waved for him to sit down and then she smiled, "We just wanted to come say thank you for saving us earlier today."

"Oh…" He sat down, breathing in deeply, "Okay...Yes, well… You're welcome."

He sat awkwardly fidgeting, confused by their obviously having cried before arriving there. Steve and Nat thanked him once more and left to see their respective partners.

When Steve entered Bucky's room, he opened the door to the cell, ignoring protocol. He shocked Bucky by dragging him into a bear hug, holding him close. "Steve? Steve what's wrong?" He patted his back.

"Nothing, Buck… I just missed you…"

"...It was only a couple days, Stevie…"

"No, it was much much longer than that." He tightened his grip on his friend. "It feels like it's been forever."

"O-Okay…" Bucky frowned, concerned for his friend.

Tony's unwelcome voice called him back upstairs a couple minutes later, making him disentangle himself from their embrace.

Steve, Nat, and Thor walked into the elevator and Nat drew in a deep breath, hitting the button. "Alright guys, let's wrap this thing up."


	9. Smiting

**A/N: So this is the last chapter like this, the next few chapters will be the usual fluff, but I (and Natasha) have a little 'surprise' planned for the Stucky later on (it's a good one, so don't worry, no more kidnappings or the like for a while).**

* * *

_**Intermission 3 - End**_

Tony passed out more popcorn, pissing the others off greatly, as they had felt intrusive enough watching so many personal moments unfold without the consumption of entertainment snacks. Still, they accepted the offering of comfort food and took deep breaths, readying themselves for the fight to come. Steve grabbed the remote, "Alright, let's see why they came to save us."

He pressed play.

* * *

_**Day 3 - Pre-battle**_

Loki woke first this time, stirring enough to make the others get up. They rose and stretched, no one particularly hungry. Victor kissed Loki's cheek, making the god blush in a very strange way. His cheeks turned a deep purple shade and everyone laughed, beginning to tease him about how adorable he looked. He threatened to smite them again, though as he did they stopped laughing to stare at his hands, watching as green magic flowed from them in his anger.

Victor laughed, hugging a very surprised Loki, "You're magic is back!"

"Hm?" He looked at his hands, smiling, "I suppose it is… I think being in this form helped… not to mention I've been stealing your energy when you pretended to comfort me," He elbowed Victor's ribs playfully.

"Thief!" Victor grinned, kissing Loki again.

"Scoundrel!" Loki bit his ear.

"Okay, okay. Stop before I vomit." Clint grumbled. He cracked his back.

"Getting too old to sleep on the ground, Barton?" Loki teased.

"Shut up, mythos."

Scarlet had been laughing quietly until now, when she stilled. She whirled around, searching for something. "We need to go… Something is wrong… Something is...I feel that something is wrong."

"Here?" Victor asked, tensing.

"No, no… Your friends…" she pointed to Winter and Clint. "Something's not right…"

"Are part of your powers prophecy?" Winter asked, genuinely curious.

"No! I just...feel it… Please, we have to find them."

"New York is always a good place to start." Clint offered, "Hey, Loki, feeling up to some travel?"

Loki sighed, "I… I think I can only perform magic in this form at the moment, I'm still healing."

"So?" Winter shrugged, "Let's go."

"But-"

Victor interrupted Loki, "It's fine, Kiki. Winter and Clint need to go to their friends, we must hurry."

Loki nervously wrung his hands before nodding, "Alright," He held out his arms for them to take, "Hold on tight, we're going to the Avengers tower."

The feed flipped to the Avenger's camera, much clearer than the others. It was the feed that JARVIS said had mysteriously been diverted, which made a lot more sense now. Loki wavered after their arrival on the top floor, having to be steadied by Victor.

They looked out the window and were met with Hydra aircraft waging war. "Oh goodie," Clint sighed, "Another battle in New York. How original."

Loki sneered, "Those damned bastards… I'll smite them."

"In this case, I think I'll allow that." Victor grinned. "Let me call my Doombots."

Silver turned to the pair of Avengers beside them, "Do you have any weapons?"

Clint and Winter grinned at each other. Of course they did.

* * *

_**Pause 5**_

"Okay…" Nat paused, getting a bunch of angry comments from her fellow Avengers. "Calm down, calm down, I just wanna say something."

"What?" Tony asked, annoyed.

"I think that whatever happens during this fight is just the icing on a cake. I think we can be certain of the 'Evil League of Evil.' I think we can let them go."

"I agree." Bruce nodded, swallowing his popcorn, "Though I think we need to finish watching this. We might not get another chance."

Nat grinned, "Alright," She grabbed her popcorn, "I hope there are some good Voki moments."

"Doki." Steve and Tony corrected together.

She flipped them off before pressing play.

* * *

_**Day 3 - The Battle**_

Victor flew in the sky, carrying Loki, who was particularly annoyed that he was still being picked up maiden-style. Victor spoke through the intercom, which JARVIS played now that he had access to it, "Silver, Clint? You guys might wanna head over to the Central Park to-"

Clint shouted angrily, "Why is it always Central Goddamned Park? God, it's like these guys know what pisses the mayor off the most. I hope they didn't set it on fire yet."

"Not that I can see."

"Good! Silver, let's hurry- Oh, well I guess you can just run anywhere, fine. I'll just take the plane."

"Okay, Scarlet, Winter, where are you guys?"

There was no response and Loki shouted louder, "Scarlet?! Winter?!"

No response.

Victor shouted into the mic, "WANDA. BUCKY."

Suddenly bursts of sound exploded across their earpieces: Gunfire, screams, electrical crackles, explosions. Scarlet shouted, "WE'RE BUSY, DAMMIT."

"Where are you?"

"GRAND CENTRAL ST-"

"Scarlet!" Winter interrupted her and there was a surge of electrical sounds. "Holy shit."

"What did I just...do?"

"I think you just zapped them all or something…"

"Oh...Well that works too." She sounded happy.

"That's my girl!" Loki grinned, "Smite the bastards!"

"WOO!" she and Winter turned off their mics and the background noise stopped.

Loki pointed to the Helicarrier, "That's the place they'll detonate that infernal device from. It's probably where the Avengers are all at as well."

Victor nodded, "Well, let's drop in and say hello."

They swooped in, finding a deck that led to a locked door. "I'll deal with this." Loki touched the door, freezing it completely before kicking it in, effectively shattering it.

"Very nice." Victor gave him a peck on the lips and they ran in. They soon found their way through the storage area, which was full of fighting agents, to a path that led to the control room. "Barton, where would be the best place on a helicarrier to detonate that energy field?"

"Control room."

Winter popped online, terrified screams coming from his end, "The helicarrier went through some renovations at Tony's hands… the windows can all be opened now, which would allow for minimal weakening of the signals." The sound cut off.

"Well good, we're already on our way there." Victor swung Loki up over some crates, earning an annoyed glare.

Silver popped in now as well, a scream cutting off suddenly before he spoke, "So what does this energy field do?"

"Well," Loki started, shattering another door, "Have you seen how the Hydra agents are dressed? In heavy material, which is usually strategically inadvisable?"

"Yes?" Silver prompted.

"Well, they're wearing some protective metal I can't identify right now...my magic is too weak, or else I'd test it. I believe the device is using a similar power to my staff. Since it's not as concentrated it won't give the user mind control, but I believe it will immobilize those who don't wear these specialized suits."

"So… should we steal their clothes?" Scarlet chimed in.

Victor and Loki looked to each other before smiling. Loki chuckled, "Fantastic idea, Darling."

They attacked the next two Hydra agents they found instead of trying to sneak past. The Avengers agents who'd been fighting them stared at the pair of criminals as they stripped the Hydras, pulling on their combat clothes. At their questioning and uncertain looks, Victor smiled, "You may want to get some of these, just in case."

Then he and Loki ran off.

When they came upon the control room, they saw Tony and Steve trying to fight with some of the Hydra agents, two of which were behind a line of protective fire, setting up some device attached to a…

Loki hissed, "Is that my staff!?"

"Looks like it. Kiki, think you can do that invisible thing?"

"Certainly." Loki disappeared, and Victor tensed before his mask was lifted by an unseen force. He startled and grinned, touching his cheek as though he were just kissed. "Relax and distract them."

So, Victor called in his Doombots, having five crash in through the windows.

Steve, Tony, and the agents froze, so Victor decided to put his mask back on and waltz in. "Hello, Avengers. Need some assistance?"

Tony turned to make some quip when the staff wrenched free of the device holding it and Loki appeared, attacking the two guards manning it. "What the hell!?" Tony shouted.

Victor dove in to protect Loki, whispering to him, "Honey, please consider staying invisible next time, it would be much more effective."

"Couldn't much longer."

"Loki? Why are you a Smurf?!" Tony asked, taking out a couple agents who were trying to shoot at Steve.

"Smurf?" Loki asked, shooting down a man trying to open the main door to call for help.

"Yeah, little blue creature."

"Aw," Victor cooed, "My little Smurf."

Loki's eyes flashed and he stabbed another agent, "Do not, Victor."

"Alright, Kiki." They both removed their stolen combat clothes now that the devices power source was removed.

This pet name placated Loki until the main door burst open, revealing a large rectangular room. "When did that happen?" He asked.

"Renovations." Tony explained, shooting into the room full of agents trying to take down the Hulk and Thor. It was like a room blanketed in ants.

"Kiki, darling?" Victor nudged him.

"Yes?"

"I'd _love_ to see you smite these bastards."

"I don't think I have the power."

"Kiki-" Victor began to tease Loki, then someone shot him. The bullet hit right between two armor plates and dug into his shoulder, knocking him back.

"Victor!?" Loki turned from his fallen partner angrily as more bullets flew by his head.

Natasha and Bruce perked up as they watched, having personally missed this part.

Loki roared, grabbing the device from before, attaching his staff to it, and pooling all his magic into it. He released the pent up energy and tossed the device into the main hallway, where it exploded into blue and green light. The magic bomb he'd created froze everything over.

Thor's lightning crackled and he managed to emerge from the seven foot layer of ice now coating the room. The Hulk began pulling himself out, though his head was currently the only thing above the ice. "Shit…" Tony gasped, stepping back from the sloping layer of frost and snow still seeping from the room.

Loki looked like he could care less and ran to Victor's side. "Victor?! Victor!?" He shook him, pulling up some strings of magic that flittered over his chest. Loki frowned, then slapped Victor, "You asshole!" The god jerked the mask off and Victor laughed.

"It's nice that that motivated you."

"Don't do that ever again!"

Victor rose, and seeing that Steve and Tony were preoccupied trying to help Thor get his leg out of the ice, he swung Loki into his arms, "I think the Avengers can take care of the rest for now. Let's gather the children and grab some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Me too!" Scarlet shouted.

"Me three!" Silver agreed.

"Yeah, I'm up for food," Clint sighed, "Juuuust let me bomb this helicopteeer." An explosion followed. "Boom. Alright, where should I meet you guys?"

"Avengers tower?" Winter offered.

"Sounds good." Victor flew them to the building, where they waited at the bottom floor for the others to return. In half an hour they were all together and Loki offered them his arms.

"I believe there is an… ice cream shop that was near the edge of the city. Is that an acceptable place?"

"Of course!" Clint grinned, "I can finally get you all to try the sweet nectar of mortal life!"

Loki rolled his eyes and teleported them.

They walked in and ordered from a very terrified looking woman. They curled up in a booth at the back, listening to the sounds of dying battle in the distance, contentedly eating their dessert.

They each caught up on what the others had done, and as the next hour drew to a close, the Avengers knew what would occur.

Tony burst through the shop door, his suit still on, and he stilled at the sight of the six people eating ice cream and laughing. Steve was quick to follow, Thor next, then Natasha, and finally Bruce with a loose pair of shorts on, nothing else. The groups locked eyes with each other.

Victor whispered to Loki, "Can you teleport?"

"No, I'm very sorry…"

Under the table they squeezed each other's hands, "That's alright. I'm here with you."

The feed went black.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

The Avengers all looked to each other.

Tony spoke first, "So...do we tell them about this?"

"Let's let them see each other first," Steve offered, "If Scarlet or Silver tells them, then we won't have to."

"Ah, good," Tony smiled, relieved, "Responsibility isn't on us. Alright, let's get them."

While Steve and Thor went down to collect the prisoners and escort them one at a time up the elevator, the others prepared the main room so that the 'Evil League of Evil' could relax in there. They then vacated the area, going to the security room. Scarlet came first, then her brother. When they saw each other they gave each other a big hug before parting.

Scarlet immediately confessed to showing the Avengers the tapes.

Silver seemed upset before nodding, "We need to tell the others."

Scarlet's expression fell, "But-"

"No buts."

She nodded.

Next came Clint, then Bucky. After that was Loki. He swooped in and wrapped his arms around all four, holding them close. He still was in his Jotun form, and Clint yelped at the contact.

"Relax, Barton."

"Yeah, then don't freeze me."

Loki rolled his eyes but Scarlet interrupted any further comment, "Mom, I… I need to tell you something."

"Hm?" He frowned, "What is it?"

"I… I lied about deleting the security footage… I only diverted it to a separate source, so that in case something happened I could send it to someone at the last minute… I gave it to the Avengers"

Loki seemed stern, his face placid, and Scarlet shrunk back, whispering an apology. Loki grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him. Suddenly a grin split his features and he hugged her, "You brilliant girl! You had a back up plan this entire time!" He laughed as Victor entered. Victor ran and pulled Loki into his arms, looking as if he would crush the god. As he held him, Loki explained the situation, and Victor reciprocated the look of pride.

"We'll make a supervillain out of you yet!" He laughed, moving to pick up and swing the girl around in a hug. "So, what are we all up here for? Did they explain it to you?"

"No," Winter shrugged. "Not a clue… Though I have to ask...what all was on the surveillance data…?"

"Urm…" Scarlet became nervous again, "_Everything."_

Loki and Victor flushed, shifting in embarrassment while Winter stiffened, face draining of all color. "So...do you think Steve heard…?"

"Most likely, yes."

Winter fell onto the couch, sitting there. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Winter."

He shook his head, voice barely more than a whisper, "It's fine… you did what you thought was best."

Before anyone could say anything, Steve walked in, "Bucky…? Can I talk to you?"

Winter took a deep breath, nodding. He hung his head, looking like a man walking to the gallows as he followed Steve into the elevator and back to the Captain's level.

He panicked, even before they reached the level, "Steve, I'm so sorry, I promise, I won't ask anything of you… just don't leave me… I just want to be your friend…" Tears were overflowing from his eyes, "I can live with that… I can-"

Suddenly Winter was up against a wall, thoughts flying through his head.

_Oh god, you pissed Steve off._

**What do I do?  
**_Just let him yell and get it all out-_

Then his thoughts stopped completely when a pair of soft lips captured his.

He blinked, closer to Steve than ever before.

_Kiss him back!_

**Oh-Oh! Right!**

He moved his hands to Steve's hair, gripping it tightly as he pressed further against him, shocked that he was blessed enough to experience this. He still couldn't believe that Steve would kiss him, there had to be a reasonable explanation.

_Is he just shutting us up?_

**Maybe it's a pity kiss.**

_Maybe it's-_

Steve pulled back, eyes dark, whispering, "I love you, Buck…"

_...D-did our heart just-_

**Explode? Yes… I think it just did.**

_I think we're crying._

**We're definitely crying.**

"_**I love you, Steve…"**_ Something inside him clicked… Barnes and Winter came together in that moment and it felt… right. He felt whole again.

Steve made him feel whole again.

Bucky kissed Steve this time, holding onto him desperately, both men so engrossed in the action that they didn't notice that Bucky had been backed against the control panel, changing their destination. Tony had decided that the whole "multiple buttons can be pressed at once" thing was annoying if you changed your mind, so every time you pressed a button that was the next floor you would go to.

The elevator opened to the security room.

A cat-call was what got them to stop kissing and they looked out the door to see most of the Avengers standing in the room. Natasha snapped a picture of the two, a grin on her face. Bucky shifted, about to yell at them, when his movement hit another button and the doors closed. "Goddamnit, Stark…" Bucky hit the button for their level again.

Steve grabbed him, about to kiss him when Tony's voice interrupted, coming over the intercom, "So, we have a late night press conference in 50, I need you ready in 20. You guys think you can be done by then?"

Bucky growled, "That had better be 20 hours-"

"Nope, Minutes. Don't try anything other than getting some nice clothes on, I need the Captain there."

Bucky swallowed, trying to gain control, but Steve squeezed his hand, "It's okay, Buck. We can finish this afterwards."

Bucky smiled lovingly at his heart, "Of course…"

* * *

Four explanatory hours, 23 cups of coffee, 2 bags of smuggled popcorn, 1 publicly proclaimed supervillain relationship, 2 adoptions, and one very tired but excited nation later, Bucky and Steve stumbled back into _their_ level of the Avengers tower. Bucky face-planted into the couch and Steve joined him, barely awake enough to drag his partner into his arms so they could snuggle.

As their eyes closed and their breathing eased, Bucky whispered something he'd never believed he'd be able to say, "I'm yours, Steve Rogers."

He felt his right hand grabbed and moved by Steve to Steve's heart. "As I am yours, James Barnes."

"Call me...Bucky…" Darkness closed around him, but this time it was okay, because Steve was with him.


	10. First Date

**A/N: Sorry I'm late updating, I've been really busy, but that's no excuse for taking so long, so I'll try to get the next chapter to you before next weekend (expect picnics and the Evil League of Evil to be involved). I wrote this hastily and with no filter, so please forgive me for any writing errors and my lame silly-ness leaking through... even more than usual. XD**

* * *

Winter woke up alone, again.

It had been three days since Steve and he had kissed. They'd woken up, held hands for a bit, ate breakfast together… But then Steve began to lose his confidence. He'd get nervous, stutter, and eventually had begun to avoid Winter. It hadn't even taken a full day, and his heart was breaking.

He didn't want to get out of bed.

What other excuses would he hear today? How "busy" would Steve be?

_I told you not to get your hopes up._

**I told YOU not to be so affectionate.**

The memory of how cuddly and open he'd been about his love for Steve that first morning flashed before his eyes... Bucky drew his pillow over his face, hiding his blush of shame and embarrassment from the world and trying to suffocate the memories.

Why did he have to screw this up?

He sighed, releasing the pillow and moving to get out of bed, only to fall, tangled in the sheets. He growled in annoyance and lay there.

_Oh floor, you understand me… Always there to support me when I fall. Either warm or cool when I need it. Fuzzy when I need a hug, hard when I need a pat on the back…_

**You're so goddamned weird, Barnes.**

_Come on, you know that we have something special with the floor._

Rolling his eyes, Winter disentangled himself from his sheets and stood up, sulking his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. He threw on his "sad-day" pjs, as Nat had come to call them: A pair of grey sweats that hung low on his hips, with an overly large Black Sabbath t-shirt he'd stolen from Thor that hung all the way down his thighs. Thor had let him take it since it was too big even for him. No one was really quite sure where Tony had gotten the size of T-shirt needed to dwarf the Thunder God, but Winter was sure he'd special ordered it that way on purpose.

He took a deep breath, ready to walk into the empty level of the Avenger's tower dedicated to him and Steve, when he scented...flowers?

Confused, he opened the door, wondering if Clint had written the wrong level designation for a 'spider gift' again. Last time that happened, Bruce came to Clint with a rejection of love when the scientist had walked in to see his lab covered in rose petals and chocolate boxes. Clint had been entirely confused until he realized what had occurred, consequently having to awkwardly explain to Natasha that her Valentine's day gift was two floors up and already half eaten.

He rubbed his eye sleepily as he found a small but strong smelling floral arrangement resting on the table in the living room. It was really quite beautiful… he started to wonder if Clint had actually gained some taste until he read the note, in Steve's sharp handwriting:

"I know I've been busy lately, but I promise to make it up to you today. ~ Love, Steve."

_How swe-_

**Shut up. **Winter sighed sadly letting the note drop and moving the flowers into his room, his heart heavy, **I bet it was one of the other Avengers.**

_Why would they do that?_

**Why would Steve ignore me for three whole days and suddenly leave me a pot of flowers?**

_He's never dated anyone before, dumbass._

Pausing as he adjusted the flowers on his nightstand, Winter's eyes widened as he remembered this little fact. The closest Steve had ever gotten to dating anyone was that Carter woman. He frowned as he sat down on the bed, pulling the small note from the flowers with him. He toyed with the pinkish ribbon that had held the card, thinking this over.

**So… you were too forward?**

_Maybe…_

_**We're so fucking stupid…**_

Winter lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, running the serrated edges of the ribbon between his fingers.

_Wonder what he has in mind for today?_

**Probably just read to us again.**

Winter smiled, comforted as Barnes agreed with him. That would be nice.

_Maybe he'll let us hold him…_

**What if he kisses us again?**

_Don't get too hopeful… But I really hope he does!_

Winter laughed at their train of thought, realizing how stupid they sounded.

**I sound like a heartsick dame…**

_Well, that's basically what we are right now._

**Well shit. I bet Hydra's proud.**

He grinned and shook his head, throwing his left arm over his eyes, trying to hold back his chuckle. He really couldn't believe he was acting like this, even over Steve, even when he'd done this a hundred times before with little things.

_James lay back on his cot, playing with his dog tags carelessly, more focused on the daydream playing out just beyond the wooden ceiling above him. He was imagining returning home to Steve. He would leave this godforsaken war ground and go back to that dingy apartment where he would see that little blonde guy running about cooking their dinner. Would he make something special? Would he...would he run up and hug him? Would he let him hold him close to his heart a little longer than usual? _

"_Barnes!" He jolted and looked over to his side, seeing his commanding officer glaring down at him, "Get your mind off of your gal back home and drag it outside right now, we have orders! Move it!"_

_Blushing profusely, James shouted, "Yessir!" _

**We're fools.**

_It's undeniable._

Sighing, Winter got up again, setting the note on his table and stepping back outside his room. He went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, shocked to see that everything was gone except a plate with kiesh on it. It had another handwritten note, this time with a red ribbon. "Made this for you, hope you like it! ~Steve"

Winter chuckled again as he pulled the plate out, kicking the door closed behind him.

**He's so gay.**

_Thankfully he's gay for us._

He gently nibbled on the small offerings of food as he moved to the couch, sitting down to find that the remote had a little note attached to it via a blue ribbon. "Watch the news. ~Steve"

_What does he have planned…?_

Turning on the TV, Winter found that the channel was already on the news, so he tucked his legs beneath him and watched. The weather was going to be nice and sunny… He waited for something significant when the screen switched to the anchors. A woman smiled, "This just in, the Stark Botanical Gardens will still be closed today, even though it promised to open yesterday. As we've heard, there's a new segment of the building they're adding on that will actually simulate winter so as to provide a natural habitat for certain types of flora... There's going to be real snow and everything!" She laughed as if delighted by the idea.

Winter shut off the TV and smiled, shaking his head. If that's what Steve wanted him to see… He moved to the closet and looked inside, where there was a new coat. Over the shoulders of the leather jacket hung an overly patriotic scarf that made Winter grin. Attached to the hanger was a small note with white ribbon, "Dress warmly for tonight! ~Steve"

Sighing, Winter went back into his room and changed into his combat clothes, since they were the only ones he'd ever worn outside before. When he left his room he ran into Steve, who'd been waiting outside the door, smiling. Winter blushed and moved back, afraid to be in too much contact with Steve, when he was pulled back towards him into a suffocating embrace. He reciprocated the hug and nuzzled Steve's chest, "Missed you…"

"I missed you too, Buck…" A kiss on the forehead surprised him and he looked up into Steve's eyes. "Are you ready?" He frowned down at Bucky's combat clothes.

He nodded shyly, a little worried now that he realized he wasn't exactly dressed for a date. Steve took it in stride though and offered his arm, "Shall we?"

"Um, sure! But, don't I need my coat and everything?"

"Of course!" Steve flushed, realizing his mistake, "Urm...do you still want me to escort you there?"

When he met Winter's eyes again, both began laughing hysterically at how awkward they were. Winter reached out and grabbed Steve's shoulder, between laughs saying, "I wish I'd given you more than dance lessons, Stevie! Christ, you're far too tense."

"Hey! Says you!" Steve gave him a friendly punch to the chest.

"Hush, I'm obviously the one being courted. It's socially acceptable for _me _to act all nervous and shy. Don't you know that?"

"W-well...You're James Buchanan Barnes! You should know almost everything about dating!"

"Well, James is a little in shock now that his wingman is acting like this, so I don't really have his advice at the moment."

Steve laughed and buried his face in his hands, "God, Buck, I don't know…" He leaned against the wall and sighed, peaking through his fingers at Winter, "Just... can I just take you on a date?"

"Were you not going to take me on a date…? I thought that was the whole point of all this."

"Of course it was, I just mean…" He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think out his next words, "I like how we usually are. Can't I just take you on a date and we act like usual?"

Winter cocked his head to the side, miming being deep in thought, before shaking his head, "Sadly no. James says if you're going to take us on a date you have to do it properly. So, Steve Rogers," He was unable to stop from grinning as he offered his hand to his friend, "Are you gonna treat me like a lady or not?"

Steve smiled and to Winter's surprise, gracefully bowed his head and took Winter's hand in his, kissing the back of it gingerly before raising his eyes. "I guess I have no choice."

In a motion so quick Winter couldn't process it until it was finished, Steve swung him up into his arms and began carrying him to closet. "S-Steve!"

"You asked to be treated like a lady, and why should a lady have to tire herself out walking _before_ our date starts?"

Winter sighed, "Well, aren't you the smooth one, Rogers?"

"I did learn from the best."

"I never taught you this." Winter nuzzled Steve's chest over his heart.

"Well, then I guess I'm just a natural." Winter snorted as he was gently set down and Steve opened the closet door, removing the jacket carefully and holding the scarf as he helped Winter put the coat on. After Steve zipped up the front for him, he carefully wrapped the scarf around Winter so that it would cover his mouth and nose as well. He softly brushed Winter's hair from below the scarf and kissed his forehead, "All bundled up?"

Winter nodded, glad that the scarf would hide the ridiculous blush he was sporting. He was still having issues feeling comfortable without his protective mask, so he was also grateful that when they stepped outside the tower a few minutes later he had the scarf to replace the sensation of facial armor. Steve took his hand and guided him to their car.

The drive to the gardens took them almost all the way across the city, and was filled with silence punctuated only when Steve pointed out somewhere he would eventually like to go with Winter. The extended periods of quiet weren't so bothersome though, because he was holding Steve's hand. It was his left hand, so he couldn't feel Steve's warmth, but it didn't matter. It was the fact that they were connected in this moment which made him happy.

When they arrived, Winter was stunned by the beauty of the gardens, even from the outside. The building was tastefully surrounded and enveloped in ivorys and climbing flowers. Inside, there was only the feel of nature, despite the locale being a busy city. The sounds outside were instantly cut off as the doors closed behind them and a deep, earthy scent infused their air.

Steve slid his hand over to Winter's and guided him quietly through some of the rooms, letting him enjoy the gardens before leading him to a darkened hallway. Walking through here, the air became colder so that Winter buried his nose further in his scarf. The door they came to was freezing cold to the touch and inside…

Winter widened his eyes and stepped through the door, holding his hands out to touch the falling white flakes. It really did snow here… "How?"

"I asked Tony, but it was all Greek to me…"

"I know how to speak the-"

"I meant I didn't understand it." A nip on the tip of his ear startled Winter and he shyly ducked his head from Steve, who just drew him close, "I asked him if he could possibly make a place like this for you. I know you said that you missed the cold sometimes, and I didn't want you to wait all summer. This room has a couple of trees and bushes that flower only during the winter, and some snowdrops… I know how much you used to like those when we were younger."

Winter walked in further, a little dazed, looking around. The room had a large circular center area that held a tree, surrounded by some snowdrops. A path surrounded it and on the outskirts of the room were bushes and lichen, giving the sense of the Tiapa he had grown used to over the past few decades. He walked through the couple inches of snow that had collected and wandered about the path. Steve stayed back, letting Bucky explore by himself.

Winter crouched by a snowdrop that hung over into the pathway, gently pushing it back into it's designated area. He stayed in that position for a while, going completely still. Steve could imagine him in the Russian wastelands, hunting. It made his stomach churn until he saw Winter smiling softly, as he drew his fingers through the snow, as if seeing an old friend. They weren't even gloved.

It was then that Steve approached Bucky, kneeling beside him to take his hands, muttering, "I forgot gloves…"

"I only need one…" Winter shrugged.

"So we're one short." He kissed Winter's hand and drew it to his chest, "Do you like it here, though?"

"I love it, Steve… Can we come here often…?"

"Of course…" Steve lifted Winter's scarf from over his mouth, accidentally covering his eyes, and kissed him gently.

Winter chuckled as they broke apart to breathe, the scarf falling back into place, "You're ridiculously cute sometimes, you know that, Stevie?"

Steve blushed, looking down, "Shut up…"

Winter grinned, nuzzling Steve's neck through the scarf, tickling him and making the supersoldier giggle, "See? Adorable!"

The two laughed a bit before getting up to walk around in the circular pathway, snuggling as close as possible to each other. After a while, they decided to build a giant snowman in the middle of the path, etching a small arc-reactor into the middle section and making the top into the general shape of the Iron Man mask. A little present to Tony.

As they worked, Winter began to realize that Steve hadn't told him if Tony had asked for anything in return...which he always did. As they stepped back to admire the finished Frost-iron man, and Steve rested his head on Winter's shoulder, he knew he had to ask.

"What did you do in return for this room?"

"...I had to take his patrol shift as well as my own the past couple days so that he could spend some more time with Pepper."

"That's why you've been gone?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Buck…"

Winter kissed Steve's head through his scarf, "Don't be. This is the best gift you could have given me."

Steve mumbled incoherently in that humble way of his, embarrassed at the praise. Winter pulled his scarf down to his neck and tilted Steve's head up so he could kiss him. When they moved apart, Steve asked, "So...did I do well for my first time?"

"First time?" Winter blinked, "You never planned a date before and this...this is your first time?"

"Y-yeah… Why, is something wrong?" Steve shifted nervously.

"No, you punk." He drew Steve close, kissing him again, "This is just a better date than any I've ever planned."

"What about that one ti-"

"No. Nothing. This is the best."

They just smiled at each other for a bit before Steve startled and put the scarf back over Bucky's nose, "Y-Your nose was getting all red…"

Winter laughed, "I think I can handle it, Stevie. And where's your scarf, anyway?"

"I don't need one," He grinned, "Serum, remember?"

Winter rolled his eyes, "That's right, that's right… So, superman, can we go back home?"

Steve perked up at the term 'home,' nodding emphatically, "Of course!"

Just as they were about to leave there was a knock on the door to the room and they looked as Nat peaked in, "Hi, can I just get a quick pic of you two…?"

Feeling particularly playful today, Winter snuggled lovingly into Steve's side, making himself seem smaller, and gave Nat the biggest smile he could, knowing she could only see his cheekbones. Steve held him tightly as Nat held up her phone and snapped a few pictures, having to retake some because the mittens she was wearing got in the way.

As they walked out afterwards, Winter asked her why she was wearing mittens instead of gloves.

"Clint bought them for me...so...you know." She shrugged, "I have to wear them."

The two men laughed and Winter looked to Steve, "If you buy me anything that looks that ridiculous, I'm never going to wear it."

Nat bristled, "What about that stupid scarf?"  
Winter stopped, pulling the scarf down off his nose stretching it in front of his face to peer at it, "What's stupid about it? I love it."

"...Really? It's tacky." Nat frowned at Winter's obvious confusion.

"Tacky?" Winter seemed hurt, "It's not tacky...It reminds me of Steve in his old suit."

"Steve's old suit is the definition of tacky."

"Then…" Winter furrowed his brow, legitimately confused, "Tacky has become synonymous with arousing?" Steve choked on air and Nat burst out laughing, making him even more confused. "What…?"

Steve punched Bucky's shoulder "B-Buck, don't say things like that."

"Oh, no, Cap." Nat said as she laughed, "I'm sure he just meant arousing the American Spirit."

"If the American Spirit is my penis than-"

"Bucky!"

"What? You have to admit, you looked sexy as hell in that suit... Though I have to say, the new one is more form fitting…" His eyes darkened as he looked Steve up and down, "Can you put it on when we get home…?"

"Whoa, there, Bucky Bear." Nat patted Winter's back, "You know the rules, you gotta wait until the third date, at least. We don't want Steve to get the impression that you're easy."

"Well, I'm easy for him."

Steve, meanwhile, was floundering in the background as the conversation developed, his face redder than a tomato.

Bucky took Steve's hand and as they made their way outside the two ex-spies began to integrate more patriot puns into their conversation about just what Bucky would like to do to Steve. The poor Captain finally dragged Bucky from Nat and pulled him into the car, only to sit there in embarrassed silence for a couple minutes. It had been a long time since he'd heard Bucky say such shocking things, and never in reference to him, but he knew that it was Bucky, not Winter who had been talking.

It was a conflicting feeling for Steve. Joy that another piece of Buck was back, horror that he had heard such...explicit things. Sung to the tune of the national anthem. About him.

Parts of him mostly.

He shook his head and started the car. It took about ten minutes of silence before Bucky turned to him and asked, "So...can you wear the suit when we get home…?"

Steve didn't say anything.

He didn't say anything when he got out of the car and helped Bucky out of his side. He didn't say anything when he practically dragged them into the elevator. He didn't say anything when he dragged him into his level. He didn't say anything when he sat Bucky down on the sofa and left. And he didn't say anything when he returned wearing his new suit.

Bucky grinned, finally saying what he had thought since the first time Steve had dragged him off that cold Hydra table into his arms, "Oh Captain, My Captain..."

Finally, Steve said something. "J-jeez, Buck… Don't look at me like- What are you doing with that scarf?"

"Adding some more...tacky color." Bucky draped the cloth over Steve's shoulders gently.

"...You mean that in _your_ definition...don't you?"

"What do _you _think?" Bucky backed him into a wall.

"I'm thinking yes…"

"You would be correct, Captain… Now, let's see if I can't repay you for a wonderful date…"

"Now, I thought you said the best?" Steve chuckled nervously.

"You're right, I did. Guess I'll just have to work a bit harder."

* * *

"You know…" Steve lay in bed on his stomach, facing the foot of the bed, hiding his face in a pillow, "I thought the person who took someone else out on a date was the man in the relationship."

Bucky walked into their bedroom, grinning as he moved the 'tacky' scarf from in front of Steve so he could place a tray of food there instead. "You know, you weren't complaining too much last night."

"Bucky!"

"Yeah, you did a lot more of that."

"Did you treat your dames this way the morning after?"

"No. I only reserve this behavior for my special someone." He leaned down and kissed Steve's head, ruffling the golden halo of hair before he got up again. "Eat and relax, love. This is all I could find in the pantry… Clearing out the fridge yesterday was not the best idea."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be."

Bucky hit the button for Clint's level, during the wait expecting the normal inner conversation between him and Barnes.

He panicked for a moment, realizing that Barnes wasn't...there.

Where was…

He shook his head, trying to find Winter as well.

They were… there.

But they weren't speaking, they were blending together.

After having two separate consciences it felt strangely wholesome to know that they were intermingling easily. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to strike up a conversation within himself. There was an instantaneous relay of emotions from both Barnes and Winter.

Bucky shook himself one more time and walked into Clint's level, shooting covert glances around as he stole an armful of food from his fridge. On the way back down he came to terms with this new change. The melding of his two sides. They were still separate in some areas, but mostly they were one being.

Bucky.

He walked back in, setting the food up in the kitchen. As he did so, Steve shuffled in, easing onto a counter stool. He watched Bucky move around smoothly. There were no momentary pauses, no changes in expression denoting an inner conversation… After thirty minutes of uninterrupted silence Steve had to ask, "So… how's your old self…?"

Bucky moved to sit by Steve after setting a timer on the oven, a small smile playing on his lips. He laced his fingers through Steve's and kissed him gently before answering, "Starting to come back to me."

Steve looked sheepishly to the side and whispered, "You think last night helped at all with that?"

Bucky grinned, "I think so."

The elevator doors dinged as the two men leaned in closer to kiss each other. Bucky turned to meet Clint's glare from across the room. "Did you two steal my food?"

"No."

"Liar."

"How did you know?"

"Buck, you stole food?" Steve looked between the two.

"Yes! JARVIS told me so."

"Damn."

"Why did you take my food?!"

"Steve needed nourishment after last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Well-" Bucky felt Steve's hands wrap around his mouth.

"Nothing. We just didn't have any food in the fridge that's all."

Clint narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something before he pointed to Bucky's neck with a gasp, "Is that a hickey?!"

Bucky moved Steve's hand when his grip had faltered at Clint's revelation, "I know, right!? I didn't think he had it in him."

"Wait, so did you-"

"Yeah we-"

"WHY MUST YOU GUYS BE SO COMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT FONDUE?!" Steve shouted, trying to hide his face in his hands.

"Damn, that's kinky, I didn't know we had fondue here."

"No, no, Steve just thinks that 'fondue' means sex."

"Wh- How did that happen?"

"Well you see-"

"THAT IS IT. CLINT. LEAVE. THAT'S AN ORDER."

"Whoa, hey, Cap, chill. Wait, why are you wearing your suit?"

"GET OUT."

"Okay, okay."

Bucky laughed hysterically as Clint retreated. He pulled Steve into his arms, "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too, Buck… Please don't tell people about the fondue thing."

"Then don't keep using the word as a euphemism for sex."

"It just pops out! I don't mean to!"

"I know, it's just one more thing I love about you…"


	11. The Queen of Latveria

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner on my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this and the upcoming chapters, because I'm looking forward to writing them :) **

Bucky had found peace recently. While James and Winter were still separate, their little 'chats' had developed a quicker and smoother exchange than before, allowing him to still be aware of his surroundings while they talked, instead of becoming distracted.  
Yes, this was partially why he'd found peace.

The other being that most of the day was spent snuggling and going on dates with Steve.

Of course, the dates were private, as he and Steve were still apprehensive about making their relationship public. Mostly this was due more to him being associated with extensive amounts of destruction when he was under Hydra's influence, however there was also the concern over how the public might react to them both being male. Nat assured them that her private Twitter account (Tony wasn't even sure how she'd pulled off the level of security that thing had. He called it a veritable social media tank of secret Stucky fangirling activities) showed just how many people supported them and that it wasn't the forties anymore, that people were more accepting, but some things were still ingrained in the back of their minds.

Like fear.

Bucky opened his eyes at this thought, his gaze falling immediately on the man curled up in his arms. His golden halo of hair was a mess, a small smile resting on his lips as he breathed easily. Bucky tightened his grip instinctually when the notion of loss slipped inside his heart.

He was terrified of losing Steve, terrified his duty to the public, to the country, would tear them apart. He was scared he might never have this happiness again simply because he was in love with a man.

But how could anyone blame him?

It was Steve Rogers… Bucky was convinced every single person was at least a teensy bit in love with him.

His grip tightened even more as he dwelled on this problem, causing Steve to wake, frowning. "H-hey, Buck. You're...squishing me."

Immediately he moved his arms, so that they only rested around Steve lightly, "Sorry…"

"Is something wrong?" Steve always had this concerned expression whenever he asked a question he knew the answer to, but was more worried that he wouldn't get an honest reply than get what the answer was.

So Bucky sighed. That was the worst thing about Steve. He always knew in his heart if you were lying, and that hurt him more than anything. Above all else, honesty was what Steve treasured. So honesty was all Bucky could give him, "Yeah… Yeah I just… was thinking about what people think of this… of us."

Steve's expression dropped slightly and he nodded, "Eventually I'm sure we'll find a way to make everyone forget about the whole incident before."

Before Bucky could clarify and talk about the fact he was more worried that people might not react well to Captain America being gay, Clint rushed in the room. "Dammit, Clint. Is this your duty? To ruin every moment I'm having with Steve?"

"Sorry, but you're gonna wanna hear this. Come on up to the lounge, it's… Just hurry."

"JARVIS couldn't have told us?" Steve rose, stretching, distracting Bucky momentarily as his skintight shirt outlined the lean muscles as they-

"Sorry, sir, he was far too excited. Though I agree. This is rather...interesting." JARVIS replied.

Bucky cleared his throat, getting up and cracking his neck, "Well, we better get going then." Clint darted to the elevator and held the door with barely controlled patience, jittering. "God, Clint, you look like a fucking puppy, bouncing around like that."

"I'm sorry! This is just- you just have to see it to believe it."

Steve shot Bucky a glance that said, 'He's finally lost it, but let's humor him.'

When they entered the elevator, the two super soldiers leaned back against the elevator wall. Bucky's right hand held Steve's to his mouth, rubbing the other man's knuckles against his lips while he thought through what could have possibly make Clint act like this.

Had the new Dark Souls come out?

Had he finally beaten the first Dark Souls?

Did Nat propose to him?

He was interrupted by the door opening and Clint grabbing their wrists and dragging them from the elevator, grinning. He pulled them all the way to the lounge space Tony had set up so that the usually tangled array of seats were now ordered around a couple screens hanging from the wall. Tony was bouncing on the balls of his feet grinning at the displays, while Nat was quickly dashing through some information on them with a look of joy. Thor seemed...to have exploded with happiness. The god had tears rolling down his eyes, was shaking with little bouts of uncontrollable laughter, and had his fist clasped over his heart as if moved. Bruce was sitting down and rubbing his eyes and peering at the screens in disbelief. When Steve and Bucky finally saw what was on the computers, they started laughing.

There was the picture of a virtual invitation, designed carefully, and not without tasteful flare, that went something like this:

_"Mr. Victor von Doom and Mr. Loki Laufeyson request the honor of your presence at their marriage-" _

At this point the neater handwriting of Victor's was cut off with a jagged ink line, as if his hand were slapped away, and a more elegant script took over, obviously Loki's:

_"This is ridiculous. Avengers, assemble at Victor's and my wedding this coming weekend or I swear I shall resume my efforts of taking over New York. If there is nothing else in it for you, there's a Winter Picnic being held."_

Once again the script was cut off as if the writer were forcibly stopped, Victor taking over:

_"Forgive my fiance, you know how brides get around this time. I'm certain you'll all attend knowing that at the end of the picnic Loki will become the Duchess of Latveria."_

This time Loki's writing wasn't preceded with random ink smears denoting mild violence:

_"If you must know, I'll not be called Duchess, but the Queen of Latveria. If I'm to be female royalty, I'll only settle for the best. I also hear it has a humorous double meaning in this case. And no. I'll not wear tiaras or crowns. I'm quite done with such things."_

Victor tacked on one last thing.

_"Yet still he wears the horn helmet…"_

That was all the Avengers needed.

Tony set-up flights, they got a notice telling them rooms at the castle were provided and that Loki had insisted everyone dress casually (for an unknown reason). The heros packed, set the Avenger's agents up so that they could effectively divert the majority of disasters till their return, and boarded Tony's private jet.

The ride there was filled with talk of what the hell a Wedding Winter Picnic was supposed to be like - in Latveria of all places. Ideas ranged from fun sledding and snow activities to elegant displays of ice sculptures. All agreed though that they hoped the Doombots were catering.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the familiar shimmering outline of a boy and the untamed passion of his twin. Silver quickly loaded their luggage into some vehicles meant to ferry them to the castle, while Scarlet hovered some out and adjusted them when her brother placed them in trunks too haphazardly. They greeted Clint and Winter warmest of all, tackling them with hugs on sight.

The ride there, Clint and Winter caught up with the twins, who told tales of settling in, getting used to the cold, and waiting for Loki to come home from Asgard. It had been merely a month since the Evil League of Evil had separated, and they had expected Loki to be gone still. Instead, not a day had passed after arriving at Latveria and the god was back at their door, ready to take over as their mother. When asked by his new children how he'd settled things in Asgard so quickly, he had waved them off with a dismissive, "That realm means nothing to me now, so let us forget it."

At the main entrance room of the castle, the twins ceased talking and left to go take their bags to their room, encouraging before their departure that the Avengers should explore.

With that goal in mind, Winter took Steve's hand and headed off in the opposite direction of everyone else, wanting to have some alone time, even if it were filled with silence as they observed the gothic features of the castle. Prolonged separation from Steve often caused Winter and James to have a slower connection, reverting back to their previous mode of communication, and Bucky didn't want that to happen again. Eventually, they came upon a pavilion-like wing. Or what appeared to be one now. The windows of a once long, wide, glass-lined hallway leading in an elegant arc out towards what appeared to be a solarium were all lifted up and out to make a 45 degree angle with the ceiling. Ice coated them so that they refracted light in intricate designs over the nearly black tile floor and the snow that creeped in from the outside.

In the middle of the past hallway, staring dreamily up into the designs, was Victor von Doom himself. He wore no armor.

He simply stood there in a tunic and breeches, arms crossed, maskless-ly smiling.

He shifted when he noticed their presence in his peripheral and waved, "Ah, it's good to see you arrived. Can you believe how beautiful this place is? Loki surprised me with it two days ago and I still can't fathom… I told him I'm going to keep it this way forever and he can paint whatever he likes with ice and light…" He waved to the intricate designs of refracted light tracing the floor, "There aren't words for such beauty…"

"It is gorgeous…" Winter looked up from the designs to the ice itself, noticing that the breadth of ice varied. It was truly as if Loki had painted the lines of frost with care and a careful eye to just how the light would shine through as the sun rose and set on either side of the pavilion.

"Where is the talented Queen?" Steve asked with barely disguised humor.

"Well," Loki's voice came from behind, "That's a difficult question. As I've been made aware, there are now four Queens in this building, though, seeing as you're looking for one that is talented, I would suggest that you ignore each other and look either in front of or behind you. But, if you're looking for the one who shall bear the title 'Queen of Latveria' in a day or so, you need only turn around."

Winter and Steve turned, though as they did so were disoriented to find Victor suddenly brushing by them with startling speed, drawn like a magnet to Loki's side. The doctor pulled the god into his arms and kissed him gingerly, moving back afterwards to look down into his eyes, "Beautiful Kiki… I fear I've been too distracted here once again. Forgive me this weakness, and forgive me for this but I have to go take care of some arrangements at the picnic site. Would you please entertain our guests for a bit?"

"Absolutely, my darling King…" Loki's fingers trailed Victor's retreating form, brushing from where they had previously dwelled upon his shoulder to his fingertips, letting his hand rest in the air where they'd parted as if having to still himself completely lest he throw himself back into Victor's arms. The soldiers were taken aback by the sickeningly sweet scene before them, actually hurting when the two supervillains had to tear themselves apart, even if only for a little bit.

Once Victor was out of sight, Loki cleared his throat and regained control, blushing fervently at his uncontrolled actions. He said nothing though, too embarrassed to think of something to say. So Winter did it for him, "Loki, did they toss you from Asgard that first day or something? You seem to have fallen a long way and hit your head."

Loki chuckled, resting his hand over half his face as he shook his head, "I have fallen terribly far, though it was over Victor and nowhere near from Asgard. And I can't have hit my head because I'm still falling… over and over I tumble... Just being near him…" Loki rested his hand over his stomach and smiled fondly, "I finally understand the phrase you mortals use that depicts butterflies trapped within one's stomach."

Steve and Winter shared a knowing glance, experiencing a similar situation themselves.

"I do hope you will be courteous enough so that when it comes time for you two to publicly announce _your_ relationship and eventual wedding you invite Victor and I." Loki interrupted their little silent conversation.

"Of course." Bucky nodded immediately, as if finding the idea that he wouldn't invite them preposterous.

Steve smiled, slipping his arm around Bucky's waist, "I may distrust you, Loki, but after all that has happened… I would love having you at Bucky's and my wedding when the time comes."

Loki smiled and opened his mouth to say something, something likely sweet if his expression were anything to go by, but he was interrupted by Quicksilver, "Mom, Dad says he needs you to help choose flowers."

Loki's eyes softened, muttering "Oh, Victor… You're really so decisive when it comes to decor, why even ask my opinion?" He offered his apologies and rushed off, happy for any excuse to see Victor, even one so obviously contrived.

Bucky suddenly cocked his head after Loki's retreating form and frowned, "I just realized something."

"What?" Steve asked.

"We were never told whether or not Loki would wear a wedding dress."

"God...If he does I swear I will die laughing."

"I bet he could pull it off, actually."

Steve paused, thinking, "Actually, I bet he could."

"If this isn't already a thing we need to get Victor on that pronto. Loki in a wedding dress, that would be priceless."


	12. Darkness

**A/N: This was a quick chapter to write, so I thought I might as well update now. I promise, the next chapter will be about the wedding. As usual, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Bucky had intended to fall asleep with Steve the night of their arrival in Latveria, but the country's marked chill invaded the castle, waking Winter within. He tucked in a sleeping, disheveled Steve, kissing his brow without thinking before turning from the room. He moved in the dark with minimal effort, and no sound to indicate his existence. The minute the cold touched his bone he became a shadow, a ghost, a figment of the imagination. It was as if the wind curled up inside of him and tore him open to become a part of itself, something intangible.

He was outside before he knew it, wearing nothing but a pair of slippers and pajama pants (with little bears on it, because Steve thought that was adorable). He breathed in the air and let it infuse him even more so with it's bite.

"Well, and here I thought I was the only one who liked the ice." Loki shifted from the darker shadows, becoming a blurred shape to his right. They waited in the snow for the light of the moon, but it seemed resistant to come out from behind the clouds.

"Too excited to sleep?"

"Yes," He chuckled, "Well, that and custom dictates that it is unlucky to see one's fiance the day of the wedding, before the ceremony, of course… So, Victor sent me from his room, but I haven't the heart to sleep alone tonight."

"I hope you aren't asking-"

"Well, I can see you'll never be offering." He chuckled. "Speaking of which, why have you left your beloved's side this night?"

Winter shifted, "It's the cold. It's been a while, but it brings back memories from Russia."

"Ah. I see. Yes, well," the god held out a hand and Winter could see the blue tint to it's darkened outline, "That's what called me out here as well. I'm rather glad this is my new kingdom, not too terribly cold, but yet it snows all year round. And while my people are a little impoverished, I shall fix that promptly. They seem rational enough to listen to reason, and passionate enough to work for the betterment of their country… I really do love Victor's people. Even if it is mostly a bunch of misfit gypsies…" He laughed, "It's the first place I can truly call home… I hope it stays this way."

"I'm sure it will." Winter breathed in as a gust blew past them, bracing his body against the snow that whipped it, "You have two lovely children, a wonderful fiance, and I hear you have some supportive relatives in New York… an eccentric group, to be sure, but family is family, I suppose."

"Why yes, I suppose so." He could hear the smile in Loki's voice, "Though I am glad this family is mostly one I chose, and not of blood. That never bodes well for the likes of me."

"...I must ask though… Asgard…?"

Winter didn't have to say anymore before Loki sighed in resignation, "I showed up as Odin, at first. Deflecting the rather concerned comments about my absence, I went straight to Odin's chambers, where I'd hidden him. I took him secretly to the main hall, bound and chained. There I called the audience of all of Asgard to me, and once all eyes were upon me, I revealed my true form and showed them Odin. I told them, and I quote, 'I have a family to care for now, and I don't have time to deal with your petty affairs. Here is your senile king, and I hope for your sake he can be half the ruler I was.' I threw him at their feet and warned that should they ever lay a finger on my family I would be liable to…" at this he gestured for words, "Torture them excessively. Eternally. And with that I simply left through one of the hidden pathways between worlds. I stopped by to tell Thor of what I had done, let him know that Odin was not to harm my Midgardian kingdom or family, and that was that."

Smiling, Winter clapped Loki on the back, feeling the Jotun's skin even through his thick clothes, "I'm glad nothing's happened since then."

"Things have indeed happened, though. Odin has finally proven inept at foreign affairs now that there is someone to compare him with, and the people are rioting for my counsel once again, however much they wish me never to set foot in their realm again. I refused on the basis that Odin was their king. Thor has yet to tell me what's become of that, but as they haven't bothered me in a week, I hope that they have forgotten of my existence. I'd rather them not interfere in my personal life. I intend to focus on my family and our country without meaningless distractions."

"Lofty goals for a super criminal in every existing realm."

"Yes, well, I aim to exceed expectation in all things."

"I'm sure Victor appreciates that."

"Oh, he certainly does." Loki chuckled low then sighed sadly, "One night and already my heart aches…" Winter watched as the god rubbed his chest absently. "How is yours fairing?"

"The cold numbs it...but Steve is always here." He tapped his chest over his heart, "It's the only warm part of me right now, even my past self is deadly quiet tonight."

"Mmmm…" Loki nodded, "Sometimes I feel that way. I wonder, what was I like when I was younger? But I cannot remember. The millennia passed by full of ghostly memories of pain, longing, loneliness… But my thoughts, my experiences, they blur and that part of me is gone forever, faded pictures in the books of Midgardians and whispers in their tales. All that's left is what time has exposed after tearing and breaking away the excess, in the process scarring what lies below."

Winter and he grew silent for long moments, an understanding passing between them.

Finally, Loki continued, "What's left is so shattered you begin to simply collapse in on yourself… I almost lost everything I was… I was about to start war in the name of Asgard, playing at Odin, when I met Victor… And then I thought to slow down. And then Thor was captured, and that entire ordeal was set in motion… Spending those few days with you, Barton, Victor, the children… I…"

Loki's voice caught and he shuffled in an embarrassed, shy sort of way.

When he began again, Winter could hear the barely restricted sobs, "I never knew what family was… I never knew…" He took a shaky breath, "I owe my life and the sanity I have finally regained to all of you."

Winter nodded, "I understand, it was the same for me." He pulled Loki into a side hug, an awkward thing since the god was taller than him, he was shirtless, and Loki's skin was liable to cause 2nd degree frostbite on contact. But still, it was all they needed.

"Ah, my apologies," Loki whispered as he pulled away, gently dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief produced from thin air, "I appear to have made myself into an emotional mess again."

"Don't worry, you're doing great compared to most brides… has anyone shown you Bridezillas yet?"

"I don't even know what that is."

"...I don't know whether to show you it to shock you or grant you mercy by never letting you see it."

"Curiosity killed the cat, and I have been told I am more feline than not, so I will defer to your good judgement rather than my own impulsive need for knowledge, however useless it is."

"I'll show it to you after this is all over."

"I am wary, but interested all the same."

At that moment, they heard a knock on the castle wall behind them, "Excuse me, but I don't think I got the memo for 'shirtless snow time,' or was I not invited on purpose?" They turned to meet Natasha's eyes.

"Lady Romanov," Loki nodded, "How are you on this lovely night?"

She padded out, pulling her coat around her tighter, "Strangely at home. And you? Pre-wedding jitters?"

"You could say that."

"And what about you, Winter?" She asked, punching the man lightly, "Why aren't you attending to the Captain, Soldier?"

"I wanted to feel the cold again."

"Yeah, well I think you've felt it enough." She turned to Loki, "How long has this guy been out here?"

"Quite some time. Though, he seems affected very little by the temperature."

"Yeah, well, that's Bucky for you." She shivered, "Ffffwew. It's a little brisk up here…"

They all laughed at that, staring out into the night.

They stayed quiet, letting the wind howl around them, at times it cooed, at others it screamed, but they stood still as statues. Eventually, Loki whispered, "Let us go in, before our fires come out."

Winter touched his chest, feeling the flame flickering inside, and he longed to be surrounded by it again, even as he missed the cold. "Yeah."

Natasha just nodded, touching her heart unconsciously and looking up to the tower where she and Clint were staying.

Before they all moved inside, though, the clouds parted slowly. It was a beautiful display in the sky as the light of the moon sliced slowly through the darkness, dancing across the airborn snow like it would within water. It bathed them gently upon the tips of it's silver tendrils and in that moment painted a ethereal picture.

To the left was a man colored a deep blue, with markings slipping over his skin as if cast there in shadow by the moonlight, and eyes a deep blood-like crimson. In the middle was a man with a metal arm, glinting under the very stars that marked it, and eyes darker than night itself. To the right was a woman whose hair was a living flame, dwarfed by her companions in size, but her prideful stance and steely gaze made her seem taller.

All three stood with their hands resting gently over their heart, as if in a relaxed salute. They all ignored the moon's sudden appearance, each staring in the direction of that which guided their lives. The light merely touched them for a couple seconds before retreating. They parted wordlessly and drifted like wraiths along the premises, unseen.

Winter slipped into his room to find Steve waiting with a blanket in his arms. The minute the man had sighted him the blanket was around his shoulders and a second one was pulled off the bed and wrapped around him tightly. Then Steve pulled the confused bundle closer and whispered, "Christ, how long have you been out there? You're colder than it is outside."

Winter smiled, burying his face in Steve's neck, causing the man to shiver at the freezing contact, "No, I'm very warm right now."

Steve pulled back to give him a concerned look, "I drew a hot bath for you."

"How did you know I was outside?"

"Well, it was really dark and when I tried to find the door I opened the wrong one and stepped out onto the balcony… I looked around and when the moon came out there was a flash in the corner of my eye and saw you there… you looked… happy." Steve shook his head, "I thought you'd just frozen there, but you were looking over at me."

"Mmm…" Bucky hummed, thawing out, "I thought I saw someone, but thought it was a trick of the light."

"No, I was there, and concerned as all hell. Why didn't you even put on a shirt or a- are you not wearing shoes?"

"Um…" Bucky looked down at his feet, slightly purple-red from the cold, and heard Steve curse in response before he was swept up and carried to the bathroom, where he was dropped straight into the boiling hot water.

"Don't you ever do something this stupid again! You could get seriously hurt!" Steve continued to scold him as he climbed into the tub with him, complaining even as he snuggled up against Bucky's chest. He paused though, when his ear met the skin there, "Buck… You're really warm… just right here." He drew a circle over Bucky's heart to indicate the area. "Everywhere else is freezing… how long was your hand over your heart like that?"

"Only a few seconds."

"That makes no sense…"

"I hear it doesn't have to."

Steve sighed and hid his face in Bucky's chest, "And you always called me the romantic…"

"I did? Now I'd like to hear what made me say that."

"N-no…"

"Tell me, or I'll just talk to Barnes and it won't be as fun."

"How will it not be as fun for you?"

"I won't get to see you stammering and blushing like this." Bucky grinned and poked Steve's red cheek playfully.

Steve splashed him with water, "Fine…"

Steve told Bucky stories about the past till the water finally became too cold to remain in and the two moved to the bed, where Steve fell asleep first, once again.

As Bucky held his heart close to him, he stared off into the darkness and asked Barnes to fill it with the memories Steve had told him about. He didn't even notice when he drifted into sleep, dreaming about Steve and himself when they were young.


	13. A Latverian Picnic

Bucky held a plate full of interesting Latverian foods, devouring the unknown delicacies without complaint alongside Thor and Natasha, whereas the other Avengers poked at their foods with curiosity and a wary eye. Dinner was served before the wedding here, so as to keep the populace warm during the ceremony.

He had to say, the place was gorgeous. The entire area for the picnic was like a ballroom floor, but made from ice carved out three feet above the ground and covered with a thin layer of snow that allowed for traction. There were steps up to the floor, in front of which were the only breaks in the long, rectangular serving tables that lined the edges. Smaller round tables for guests made a slow spiral around the floor to the middle, where a dias stood with a clear four foot margin. There was only one path that went straight through the spiral up to the dias, and it came from the south, made so that Loki would have to walk north to reach his fiance.

The groom in question was flitting about, talking to his guests nervously, obviously wishing for the company of his beloved god. Bucky chuckled as Nat whispered to him that this was just a preview of what Steve would look like on their wedding day. Victor finally visited their table, his fingers drumming nervously on the pale blue cloth, nearly white in color, that covered the table. "Ah, hello there, greetings...and such…" He looked about, "Gods, isn't it time yet? Please, what time is it?"

Bucky took pity on the man and grabbed Nat's arm, who ignored him and continued eating as he checked the time on her wristwatch, "You have fifteen minutes."

"_Fifteen minutes?!_" Victor sighed and covered the burned half of his face in exasperation, as if told he would have to wait another year to marry, "I'm going to behead whoever made that schedule."

Silver looked up from his food and smiled, "Beheading Mom won't help anything."

"He did this?" Victor frowned then rolled his eyes, "Of course he did, he just loves to tease me."

"I'm a child, I'm too young to know these things," Scarlett sighed into her glass of wine.

Victor's eyebrows snapped back into a 'v' and he snatched the drink from her, "And too young to drink this."

"I'm in my twenty's, I think-"

"No, and no for you Silver, set it down." He sighed, "Who gave you two this?"

They pointed to Tony, who hadn't heard the rule stating that the twins were not to be given alcohol. Tony shrugged, "I wouldn't behead someone right now, it might delay the ceremony."

Victor nodded as if this were sage advice and mumbled, "True, true, I'll get back to you on that. Silver, Scarlet, please go see how your mother is doing and come right back to let me know."

They nodded and Silver took Scarlet's hand, the two suddenly whirring away.

"They're getting better at that." Bruce noted as he consulted his phone about the identity of the meat on his plate.

"Yes, yes… Loki and I have been working with them…"

Steve spoke up, asking the question they'd all been dying to know the answer to, "So why no formal wear?"

Victor seemed surprised at the question and turned to look at him, his gaze finally focused, "Oh, because of the children."

"The children?"

"Yes, Silver and Scarlet are terribly uncomfortable in a suit and dress. Silver shifts too fast, fraying his suit, and Scarlet levitates things when she's unfocused, so…" He waved his hand to imply the last part, "In short, Loki declared that no one should dress formally since he wanted the children to be comfortable."

"That's very sweet of him." Nat smiled.

A gust of wind brought back the Twins and they told their Father that Loki was well and ready to start the ceremony. So Victor bounded happily to the dias, wearing nothing but a warm cloak and some jeans. He spoke softly with the preacher there till someone indicated that the musicians tucked to the side should begin the music denoting that it was time.

The Avengers settled in to watch two of their once most hated and feared enemies celebrate the official beginning of their lives together.

Loki wore his natural skin, a tunic, and some leather pants reminiscent of those he wore in Asgard. He strode slowly down the aisle, struggling obviously to control himself from running up to meet Victor. The two had eyes only for each other as he approached, and once he was close enough they reached out and held each other's hands.

The priest recited his words, and eventually the men recited their vows.

Victor came first, "Loki Laufeyson, I promise, from here on out, to always care for you and our children. I also promise not to cause any more dangerous explosions in the lab, or upset anyone without your permission while I act as a diplomat for our country - I know you've been worrying about that for some time." Loki gave him a look that said he should shut up because he was embarrassing him, but at the same time he couldn't quite quell his smile. "And whether you're any normal shade of human or giant, I intend to worship you like the God you are, and will always be… though I hope you won't bring too much mischief into my country."

"So you went for the humorous route, well now I feel rather ridiculous." Loki shook his head with a chuckle, "Well, to address your worry, no, I shall not be bringing too terribly much in the way of mischief, at least for a while. I do have children to think about, you know."

Victor smirked and squeezed Loki's hand, indicating that he should move on so they could go ahead and get married already.

Loki took a deep breath, "Yes, my vows… Well, I have been called Silvertongue by many, and never once has my speech been hard to craft. Always the right words sprung from my mouth unbidden, as natural as breathing… but with you, Victor von Doom, I have found I'm always at a loss. Words become not so important as the silence we share. One look, and that is all I need to know everything you feel. I envy your ability to convey this, and I hope one day soon that I, too, can learn to break down my many masks so you can see all of me with a single glance. But in the meantime, there are moments where speech is necessary, such as it is now. I struggled greatly to find the right words, spent the entire past week doing so, in fact." At this he turned to the crowd to explain, "Which, though it may seem like a short time, is how long it's been since Victor first told me that these vows were a custom of weddings here, so I was quite caught off guard."

He turned back to Victor and took his hand into both of his, waiting a second as the soft laughter died down before nodding, to himself as much as to Victor.

He took another deep breath, "As I said, words are like breathing to me, but with you, I begin to breathe anew…" He gripped Victor's hand tightly, "You brought me back to life from my lies, and my deceit...you put a hole through every mask and word I said till I was left raw before you and you showed me that you could still love what lay beneath. I promise you, and I give you my oath, my _true_ oath, sworn upon the branches and roots of Yggdrasil, that I will no longer craft these illusions or words in any way that may separate you from who I truly am. You have my full honesty, no matter the circumstance, as you have my soul and my heart."

At this Victor gave a choked laugh, as if past something caught in his throat, and smiled, "You feel ridiculous? I was just being silly with my vows, gods… Loki…" He reached out and brushed the hair back from under one red eye, "You are my everything. I'm no wordsmith, I can't begin to come up with the words to approach even the idea of what you mean to me… I'm a recluse who, until about a month ago, would constantly speak in third person. I hope it is true what you say about my expression… Because…" He paused to think, "I have often said, 'knowledge is power. In all the universes there is no greater truth…' But now, I intend to share it all with you. I just need to learn how."

Steve leaned over and whispered to Bucky, "This is the first time I haven't heard him say 'And I do not intend to share it.'"

Loki turned to the priest, "When do we get to the married part of this? I would like to kiss Victor as soon as possible."

The man chuckled, "As soon as you're done with your vows."

Loki nodded, "Yes, yes, I'm finished. Victor?"

"Doom is finished." Victor teased, causing Loki to roll his eyes and mutter a 'Hush.'

The priest continued on reading the words required, till finally, "I now pronounce you man and...wife?" He seemed uncertain, "No one told me what you two would like me to say."

Loki chuckled, "Wife is perfectly fine, as I've already been dubbed a mother."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Victor grinned and swooped Loki into a deep kiss, afterwards scooping him up in his arms, "Now, who wants to go home?"

Cheers were thrown all around, the cold having begun to sink deep into everyone's bones. Loki had convinced Victor to take pity on his guests and let them go after the ceremony so that they would not freeze to death. The Avengers trudged up the path towards the castle with Victor, who carried a confused Loki.

Thor was tearing up and choking back sobs, proud of Loki, but he managed to ask, "Why are you carrying my little brother, Son of Doom?"

Victor grinned, "It's customary to carry one's wife over the threshold."

"Ah, I see. Is this something I shall have to do if I plan to marry Lady Jane?" He asked, still pawing the freezing tears from his cheeks.

"Yeah." Nat smiled, "Tony carried Pepper, Clint will carry me, you will carry Jane, and Bucky will carry Steve."

"Wait-" Steve frowned, "Why am I not carrying him?"

"Steve," Nat grinned, "Really?"

"Yes, really." He seemed offended.

Loki chuckled, "Son of Rogers, it is fairly obvious where you stand in your relationship with Winter."

Bucky pulled Steve to his side and grinned down at him, "Don't pout, Steve. It's far too adorable, I won't be responsible for my actions if you continue to do so."

Steve moved his face into Bucky's chest and huffed out in annoyance, "Rude. You're all terribly rude."

* * *

That night, as they readied for bed, Steve asked, "Bucky, will you really carry me over the threshold when- if- we get married?"

Bucky twitched at the added if, but nodded firmly, "Of course. Although, post-serum Steve is going to be harder to lug around. Are you sure you don't want to find a cure so I can have my little friend back?"

He was teasing but when he turned, expecting to see Steve smiling, he found him frowning, his eyes downcast. "Do you think I should find something to make me… go back to the way I was?"

"Steve…"

"No, seriously. Be honest… Do you think that this isn't… me?" He gestured to himself.

Bucky growled, picking the man up from where he sat on the bed to make him stand. He gripped Steve's shoulders tightly and looked him straight in the eyes, "Stevie. You were very sickly as a child. While that's the body you were born with, that wasn't the one you were _meant_ to have. I truly believe that while… while I hate that you had to endure life that way… it was important that you lived in that body. Because I think it was the perfect place to grow that magnificent heart of yours until it was ready for this body. This is the body you deserve, and the one that allows you to do what you know is right. To protect and serve. You're Captain America… This is you." He moved his hands to grip the sides of Steve's face, pulling him closer, "But to me that doesn't matter. I'll love you no matter what form you take. I don't care if you go back to being little, or you stay this strong… I don't care if you turn blue or green or whatever, I don't even care if you turn into a girl. Whatever it is that happens, as long as you have that wonderful heart of yours I'll always come back to you. I'm with you till the end of the line."

By now Steve's cheeks were covered in tear tracks and he pulled Bucky into a crippling hug, whispering, "Sometimes I see little glimpses of you, Buck, and recently I've been wondering if you're finally okay… It's so good to hear you talk like this, to know that you're… You again. Just you… My Bucky bear."

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky wheezed, embarrassed and trying to gain some sort of air from this crushing embrace, "Stevie, love your strength but- gah… can't… really breathe."

Steve immediately let go, "S-sorry, Buck…" His face was beet-red and he looked down at his toes.

Bucky took a couple breaths before he kissed Steve. "Too." He kissed him again. "Cute. You know that? You're too cute."

Blushing furiously, looking terribly affronted, Steve pouted, "I doubt many people find Captain America 'cute.'"

Bucky picked his phone up off the dresser, opened Twitter, went to Nat's page, and showed Steve the first few tweets. "Well, here are 31, oh, wait, there's more. Do you want me to-"

Steve grabbed the phone and tossed it petulantly on the dresser. "I hate that...Stucky thing. I think I have the right to privacy…"

"I think you gave that up when you became an Avenger."

He sighed sadly, unable to argue with that. "Still sucks."

"You're pouting again."

"So?" Steve mock pouted even more.

Bucky grinned and dragged Steve toward the bed with a chuckle, "Little Punk."

"I'm your size- Ah!"

"And yet I can still toss you easily."

"No fair! You have a metal super-arm from Russia!"

"Shut up, you love it."

Steve sighed as he pulled Bucky into bed with him, "Yeah, I do… But I love you more."

"I love you more!" Bucky punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey! I love you the most!"

"No! I love you the most!"

"I love you infinitely." Steve nipped his nose, grinning.

"I lo-" Bucky paused and looked toward the door, which they'd left open.

"So…" The Twins were there, with Scarlet holding up her phone, "This is going to Natasha… and we also need to talk about a couple things."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Uh…" Scarlet turned off her phone and slipped it into her pocket, "We, uh… Wanted to… uh… Silver?"

Silver shimmered nervously, "We wanted to ask if you guys could offer training to us, urm… this month-ish. Cause I mean, Dad and Mom deserve a honeymoon so we thought maybe we could let them have the castle to themselves for a while."

Bucky and Steve, now sitting on the edge of their bed, looked to each other. They smiled together and turned back, both saying, "Of course."

Steve clapped his hands, "Just pack your things tonight and we can surprise your parents in the morning before we leave."

Bucky nodded, "I'm sure they'll love having a honeymoon. That's very thoughtful of you two."

The Twins smiled, echoing, "Thanks, Uncle Winter! And thanks, Uncle Steve!"

They whirled away before either could say 'you're welcome.'

Steve frowned and looked to Bucky, "We're going to need to close and lock doors."

"And nail things to the floor."

"And program JARVIS to track super-human speeds."

Bucky shook his head, "Extreme Babysitting."

"We already do that though."

Bucky frowned, "Speaking of which, what are the scientists up to?"

Steve actually seemed surprised, "I don't...know."

After a second both froze, in tandem barking, "Lab!"

* * *

Bucky glared across the plane's aisle at the sulking scientists.

Tony muttered angrily, "You didn't _have_ to tell on us, you know."

"You shouldn't have been playing with Victor's lab."

"Or sleeping there." Steve added.

"Or dressing up the doom bots." Clint chuckled, looking through the facebook album he'd made when the arguing had drawn everyone from their rooms down to Victor's lab to find Bruce and Tony playing around.

"How did you know?" Bruce asked.

"Because, it's just the way you are. You're like small children." Steve sighed.

Scarlet frowned, turning around in her seat, "You thought to look for them after we talked to you… are you implying we made you think of small children and therefore those two?"

"Not so much implying, as stating." Bucky shrugged.

"Speaking of which, sit back down and buckle yourself in, that's unsafe."

"I'm superhuman."

"You can still be hurt if we hit turbulence and you get thrown from your seat. Sit back down and buckle in."

"But Uncle Steve-"

"No buts. I promised Loki I would keep you two safe, I don't need to incur that god's wrath upon New York again."

Suddenly Thor and Nat cooed/squeed from their seats in the back near Clint. Everyone turned to see the god and spy sharing headphones, looking at her phone. Thor spoke up, "Oh, Sir Rogers and Sir Barnes, you two are the sweetest couple, second only to my brother and his beloved."

"What do you mean by- oh, did you two just see the Twin's video?"

The scientists and Clint jumped, "What now? What did they do now?" The archer leaned over and plucked the headphone from Thor, moving the phone screen toward him. As the scientists unbuckled and ran to stand on the seats behind the group, Nat unplugged the headphones to let everyone hear. Bucky frowned, stood up, and walked into the cockpit.

Steve motioned quietly for Scarlet and Silver to turn around and buckle in, and they quickly did so. Suddenly, the plane took a nose dive and the others were thrown from their seats. Steve mentally thanked God that Bruce had finally found a medication to control the Hulk, at least for short periods of time, such as this flight.

Scarlet peaked back as the plane leveled out, and Steve pointed at the pile of superheroes lying down, groaning in the aisles. "See? That's why we put seat belts on."

The Twins nodded fervently in agreement as Thor got up and stumbled, tripping backwards over the seats and falling back onto Tony and Clint, making them scream out in protest.

Bucky walked back in calmly, taking his seat by Steve again and holding his hand, kissing it gently, "How are you, love?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Wonderful. How are the kids?"

"Well, ours aren't doing so well…"

"That's okay, I already knew we raised ours wrong. As long as we didn't hurt Loki's."

Tony croaked from the back, "I seek… vengeance- Ah! Thor, no! The other way! Clint stop rolling him off onto me."

"Mjolnir! Mjolnir is pressing into my chest!" Clint squeaked.

"Thor, you're crushing my boyfriend!"

"I apologize, but Bruce- Please, mortal! Get off of me!"

"I'm sorry! I tripped over Tony!"

Steve sighed, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky kissed him and whispered, "I love our family."

"_Our_ family." Steve echoed, grinning ear to ear.

Bucky smiled back, but there was something in Steve's gaze that made him wonder if perhaps Steve was imagining a family beyond just the Avengers. Concern curled up in his gut a split second before something was tossed in their direction.

Tony was now standing on the back of a row of seats, "VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE!"

* * *

"Loki- Yes, Loki, calm down." Steve spoke gently into the phone, "Yes, no, everything is perfectly fine."

"MOM! IT WAS TONY'S FAULT." Scarlet shouted. Steve shushed her and waved her back.

"No, Loki, it was everyone's fault. In fact it was mostly Scarlet's… she didn't mean to, she just needs to be a little more careful about what she controls when she goes into battle… No! It was mock battle… yes… In a plane… I know." He turned and made a face at Bucky to show that he was struggling. Bucky wiped some soot off his face and shrugged, handing a water bottle to Nat so she could wash some of the ash from her clothing. "I know it was irresponsible. It won't happen again. I promise."

Tony limped over from the plane wreckage, silently motioning for Thor to help extricate his leg from the armor that had been crushed inward, trapping him inside. Steve turned away from them all, unknowing that as he tried to calm the mother bear on the phone, his entire team was quietly struggling together in a comic fashion, attempting to remove Tony's armor.

"No, no one was hurt." Tony waved frantically in a 'no' gesture as Thor held up Mjolnir. "No, everything is fine." Tony grew pale as Bucky walked up calmly with a knife, a deadly glint in his eyes. "I promise, nothing else will go wrong." Bucky and Nat began digging their knives carefully under the armor, trying to pop it out without cutting Tony. Nat's snapped and she drew the hilt and broken blade back, looking around guiltily when she realized half the blade was still stuck inside.

"Really. These are the Avengers we're talking about, Loki. This wasn't their fault, we were just having some fun. We're professionals." Clint drew his bow in the background, reaching in and hooking the string into the armor, trying to pull it up. It slipped, snapping back and hitting his hand. "Seriously, we are. This was a one time thing." Bruce waved everyone away and jumped up and down, trying to get himself angry before turning into the Hulk, still attempting to stay silent.

"No, no, the Hulk didn't come out, everyone is safe." The Hulk flipped Tony upside down by the leg and started trying to break the armor apart. He shook him a few times, causing the broken knife piece to fall out, luckily without stabbing Tony. "No, we would never put your children in danger like that." Nat motioned for Silver to dart in and get the blade when she saw Tony beginning to slip from his armor. "Everything is just fine. Go back to your honeymoon…" Tony fell and hit the ground, curling up into a ball, holding his leg in pain, trying to hiss silently. He began to mime the Family Guy skit where Peter falls and hurts his knee.

"Yes, I promise I'm keeping a close eye on everything that is going on." Scarlet levitated the armor out of the Hulk's grip, making him poke at it curiously as it floated in mid-air, while Nat and Bucky dragged Tony from the Hulk's feet. Scarlet slowly floated it away, leading him from their presence.

"Yeah. I'll keep in touch. Bye." He snapped the phone closed, sighing. "Okay, so I think-" He turned and paused. "Why? Just...Why?"

Everyone stilled, including the Hulk, to look at him. Clint was nursing a large welt on his hand, Bucky and Nat had a hand under each of Tony's arm as he held his leg close in pain, Scarlet was reaching out to focus her levitation of the armor, Silver was holding a broken blade, Thor was standing by with Mjolnir at the ready, and Bruce was… the Hulk.

Scarlet hissed quietly, "Quick, Uncle Winter, kiss him and distract him."

Bucky whispered back, "Too late. Even I can't make him forget this."

"Even I?" Nat asked, "That's a little arrogant."

"I wish he could…" Steve hid his face in his hands for a second, "Alright… I've never had a private airplane, so… Stark, do we call AAA or something?"

Tony looked over at the plane and hissed, "Sort of… Call JARVIS."

"Alright. Nat, call JARVIS. Silver, go grab Dr. Banner's medicine from the wreckage. Scarlet, when he gets back, inject the Hulk from afar. Hulk, go smash the airplane engine for stress relief. Thor, keep an eye out in case the Hulk gets too carried away. Tony, Clint, help each other with your wounds. Buck, come over here, we need to talk."

Everyone immediately set out to do what they were ordered while Steve walked over behind a upended plane wing, waiting for Bucky. When Bucky arrived, he looked around nervously, asking, "So, what did you-"

He was interrupted by Steve pulling him in for a passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes Steve pulled back and whispered, "You didn't give yourself enough credit…"

"Uncle Steve! Uncle Winter!" Scarlet shouted out for them somewhere in the wreckage, "JARVIS said he sent a rescue team. It will be here in half an hour… and Bruce isn't responding to the meds well." A roar from the Hulk and the sound of tearing metal confirmed that statement.

"Extreme babysitting?" Steve asked.

"Extreme babysitting." Bucky agreed.

* * *

**A/N: So this has been one of those weird weeks where I've found a lot of time to write XD And yes, the next couple chapters will have the Twins hanging around the Avengers tower with Steve and Bucky... still not sure how that will turn out exactly, but I hope it will be fun. Once again, thank you all so much for the positive feedback :) **


	14. Lab Rats

"Do you even Science?!" Tony shouted angrily.

Bucky stood helplessly by with the Twins while Tony got up close and personal with Steve's "Captain Face."

"I forbid it, Anthony."

"Anthony? Who are you? My dad?" The scientist went from mildly inconvenienced to exceptionally pissed off.

Bruce walked in with a box of doughnuts and coffee, took in the familiar scene, and moved to the furthest lab table from them. He cleaned up the table as the argument grew more heated and calmly laid out breakfast.

"You aren't using anyone here as a lab rat."

"Lab rat? I'm not testing on your precious boyfriend, I'm just checking out his arm. And I'll only be taking blood samples from the children, that's all."

"Still not children…" Scarlet muttered as she levitated a chocolate doughnut over to her and nibbled at it.

Bucky frowned, "Don't eat too many of those, you'll get sick."

"We're not children, Uncle Winter." Silver pouted quietly.

"Do you even know what those are?"

"...Yummy pastry things?" Scarlet shrugged.

"Yeah, remember the bacon incident two days ago? Take my word for it, don't eat too many of those."

Bucky and Steve had found out that apparently the Twins had been kept in the labs almost all their lives, and were not exposed to most normal things… or the idea of moderation. They had fallen in love with bacon only to be incapacitated for an entire day due to overconsumption.

They still blamed Clint for making them a new plate of bacon every ten minutes for three hours.

Bucky sat back on a stool and nodded to Bruce when he came over, handing him a glazed doughnut with rainbow sprinkles. Bruce cleared his throat quietly, "So who told Mama Bear?"

"Tony forgot to tell JARVIS not to notify Steve when he asked where we were." Bucky mumbled, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Rookie mistake." Silver snorted.

That drew Steve's attention, "It's not funny! You shouldn't let yourself just be tested on left and right by someone like Anthony!"

"Oh, would you stop calling me that? And what do you mean '_someone like Anthony?'_ Are you saying something about my methods?"

"Yes, yes I am. You're unregulated-"

Tony snorted, "Oh, Mr. America, telling me that the government should be hovering over my shoulder-"

"You know what I meant."

"No, I don't think I do." Tony stepped closer, snarling almost.

"Really? And here I thought you were the genius." Steve towered over the smaller man, glaring him down with all the authority Captain America could have possibly mustered in a white t-shirt and teddy bear boxers. He had just woken up when he'd asked JARVIS where his charges and lover were, only to find out all three had absconded with Tony to his lab.

Tony reached back with his right hand, making a specific gesture, and the parts of his gauntlet flung from where they hung on the wall towards him. He gritted his teeth, knowing he had one shot, and one shot only. It was like punching a stronger man. You had one shot and then you were in for it… so that one shot had to equate to all the anger within you. Tony stepped back; he made it two steps, the gauntlet already half formed around his hand as he swung it around in an arc.

He might have, could have, hit Steve straight in the chest with a single blast.

But even Silver was surprised at how fast Bucky was up and over the lab table between them and the two arguing men.

Bucky had Tony's arm behind his back and his legs out from under him in mere seconds. A knife from seemingly nowhere pressed into his throat. Something flashed violently at the back of Bucky's memory...of Winter's memory. All in one second he heard a woman screaming, some man using the name Winter hadn't been called in years to beg for his life, and Steve yelling, "Whoa- Buck! No!" There was a ringing in his ears, like a siren song he'd missed…

It sung delicately, but it constrained him. It felt like he was being choked with silk.

He barely made out the words: "**It's your mission."**

Then Bucky realized he was losing control and an electric shock bolted through his body, causing him to toss the knife down and back away, trying to see the lab he knew stood before him. He _knew_ he was in a lab, but instead he saw a darkened living room, with blood seeping over the floor - the shadow of a woman clutching at a dead man's arm.

Howard?

Fuck.

Howard.

"Uncle Winter…?" Silver shoved at his shoulder and bolted back to safety.

The scene disappeared and Bucky hissed, covering his eyes. They shouldn't have been adjusted to the dark, it was just a memory, and yet the light burned him. He felt dizzy, still hearing the song ringing.

Steve's scent enveloped him and two firm hands rested on his shoulders, "Buck, what's wrong?"

He let his hands fall and when he saw Steve he tensed.

**Mission. **

_Stop!_

Barnes electrocuted him into motion again, moving him backwards, safely away from the man he loved.

**No, no, not again. I was perfectly fine- not again.**

_That sound hasn't stopped yet. Leave now._

The song was driving a wedge in his mind again, separating Barnes and Winter.

Winter turned, bolting.

Fuck. Howard...He'd killed Howard.

The man had called out his name just like Steve had.

And he'd killed him without even thinking.

He was in the elevator, barking for them not to follow, when he saw blood beneath him.

He was standing in the present time, but his memories tricked him into thinking he was kneeling, had been kneeling for a long time. Cleaning up the blood, so much blood, without even a bit of remorse.

He'd even thought, "**Fucking bastard and his wife. Bleed like a fountain."**

Winter heaved as he realized it was Howard he'd cursed. Howard's blood he'd scrubbed away like nothing more than a wine stain.

That could have easily been Steve.

It could have been Tony.

_You killed Tony's father._

The present snapped back and he realized he was standing as the elevator went up. The suddenly registered motion made him dizzy and his legs collapsed under him. He was on his knees again, hands pressed to the floor.

_**He was scrubbing blood up. So much blood.**_

_**Don't let the stupid boy know.**_

_**Hydra will stage the car crash, just clean up the blood. **_

_**I don't want to put off dinner- don't let that stupid boy come down and make another mess. **_

_**Don't let the stupid boy wake up.**_

_**Be quiet.**_

_**Steps. Steps coming from above. "Momma…? Howard?" **_

_**Hide. **_

_**Don't see the blood.**_

_**Don't see the blood.**_

_**The boy passes, sniffing curiously at the smell of bleach. He frowns, holding a doll that caused Winter to frown- It was a bear with a patriotic shield… that was familiar… The boy doesn't see the blood in the dark, and moves towards the opposite side of the house. **_

_**Get the blood. Scrub it up faster. Fucking stupid boy.**_

_Please don't Winter-_

**It's a memory I can't stop it…**

"_**Howard…?" Winter stills.**_

_**Why did you have to see me boy?**_

_**He looks up, meets eyes with the boy, the bear hanging from his hand, tears in his eyes. "Howard… why don't you like my work…?"**_

_**Winter frowned. **_

_**Even the dark wouldn't make the child think Winter was his father.**_

_**He noticed that the boy wasn't really looking at him.**_

_**That bear's felt shield caught a slip of the upstairs light, and something woke in Winter. He stood, took off the rubber gloves he had on, and slowly approached, holding out his hand. "Perhaps you aren't working hard enough… Come on, let's go to bed."**_

"_**...I made some schematiiii-" The boy yawns, "-cs...Will you work with me tomorrow?" Those glazed eyes meet Winter's. The assassin sighs into his mask. **_

"_**Of course."**_

_Why…?_

"_**Really…?"**_

"_**I promise. Now lets go to bed, Anthony."**_

"_**...You never call me Anthony…" The boy frowned and cocked his head, "You've NEVER called me that."**_

"_**Well, I felt it was important to call you that now." Winter slowly begins to walk up the stairs.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because this is a very serious night, Anthony."**_

"_**Why is it so serious…?"**_

_**For a second Winter almost told him the truth, but then he saw that little bear in the boy's hand, the only bright thing in his field of vision. "I'm going to be somewhere very...important… from now on."**_

"_**But you said that tomorrow-"**_

"_**I know. I'll still be with you, I promise, Anthony." Winter scrubbed at the mask on his face.**_

"_**...I love you, Howard."**_

"_**..." Winter squeezed the child's hand carefully. **_

_**The boy looked at the hand holding his and held it up to the light, those eyes still glazed over. "You're hand… it's metal."**_

"_**Yes it is, Anthony."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because that's just how it is."**_

"_**Does it hurt?"**_

"_**No, Anthony. In fact, I can't feel a thing."**_

_**The boy's eyes sparked, "Can you let me see how it works?"**_

"_**Someday."**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**I promise, I'll let you see it someday."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

_**They walked in silence to the boy's room, and Winter peaked at all the illustrations of various weapons and devices that he couldn't even fathom. He tucked the boy in, but before he left to wait outside the room, the boy gripped his flesh hand.**_

"_**Why are you acting so nice?"**_

"_**I'm your father."**_

"_**...Are you going to be okay, Howard? You're not...drunk, are you?"**_

"_**...I'm not drunk..." Winter saw the little bear tucked against the boy's chest. "And...maybe I'll be okay."**_

"_**Can you hold my hand till I fall asleep?"**_

"_**Of course." That would be easier.**_

_**So he waited. He waited till the boy's breathing eased, and once it did, Winter moved and picked up an extra pillow from the floor, moving mechanically towards the boy's bedside. He was just about to press the pillow over the boy's sleeping face when he saw that damned bear again. **_

_**Chills ran over his skin, and he tossed the pillow back where it had been.**_

_**He went downstairs, cleaned up the blood, pausing before he left. He moved through the house, having memorized the entire layout before coming there that night. He opened a locked door, leaving behind not a scrap of evidence he'd picked the lock. He flipped on the lights, looking around. The target's lab was a mess of drawings and metals smelted into different shapes, all different ideas. He wandered through till he found what appeared to be the target's main desk, flipping through the papers there. **_

_**One caught his eye. He pulled it from the notebook it had been tucked in and opened it. "Tony's idea- talk with him at dinner tonight."**_

_**It was a plan for some kind of missile. **_

_**He sighed. **_

_**Something tugged at his heart.**_

_**Damn bear.**_

_**What was with that damn bear?**_

_**He left, quieter than a ghost. **_

Winter became aware that he'd fainted. His mouth was dry and his ears rang, but that siren song didn't lace the sound of bells. He opened his eyes with a fair amount of effort, feeling like they were underlined with sandpaper. He squinted in the dim light.

"Hey, Winter." Clint was there in the shadows, bow strung and at the ready, eyes searching. "You feeling murdery?"

"Feeling like shit…" He frowned, "Fuck… Clint- I-"

"Hey, it's okay, buddy." The archer snapped the bow back into it's passive state and clipping it onto his back in one smooth motion. "You need anything?"

"Just some water."

"Told you." Nat's voice startled him, her form separating from the shadows on the other side of the room, holding a glass in her hands, "Here, take this. You had a bad relapse there, honey."

"Worse that bad."

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked in Russian.

Clint threw his hands up in the air and sighed, moving to sit back down.

Winter replied in Russian, "I killed Tony's father."

Natasha, having perched on his bedside, hand resting comfortingly on his, stilled, deadly quiet even as she spoke, "It was a car crash."

"Staged by Hydra."

Clint raised his eyes at the word 'Hydra.'

Natasha looked like she was barely breathing, "Are you sure?"

"I remember the whole night… I almost killed Tony."

"What happened?"

"I saw his bear…"

"His bear?"

"It was a bear dressed like Steve… It… I didn't want to kill Tony when I saw it… I tucked him in and held his hand as he fell asleep…"

"That's impossible, Winter, he would have told the police, he would have remembered you."

"He was sleepwalking, he thought I was his father…I called him Anthony even though his father never called him that and he still carried on. He didn't even do anything when he touched my arm."

"...Winter, Tony… No, his father always called him Anthony, that's why he hates being called that."

"No. His father even called him Tony in the notes he made on his desk."

Natasha licked her lips, looking away nervously, "What are you going to tell him?"

"...I'm going to do what I promised him first."

"What was that?" She peaked at him warily.

"I promised I'd let him see how my arm worked."

"And then?"

"I'll tell him when he's had his fill. That way he's done with this arm and he can hate me all he wants."

Natasha didn't say anything. She didn't nod, she didn't shake her head, she just looked at him with those big, sharp eyes. She seemed to be searching for something.

"Can you let me go to him now? I… I want it over with as soon as possible." The lie was there on his lips.

"Should you see Steve first?"

"...I'll tell Steve if I see him first."

"He'll still love you. It wasn't _you_ that killed Howard," Clint perked up at the name, frowning, "It was Hydra. _You _were the one that saved Tony. _You_ let him live."

"Winter is as much apart of me as Barnes. You know this. I killed Howard. I let Tony live." He looked down, "All of it was me. Hydra was just a song."

Natasha gave him a look that said he'd lost his mind, "Song?"

"Yeah. Song… Can I please see, Tony?"

She looked back at Clint and nodded to the door. Clint looked between the two ex-assassins suspiciously before getting up and knocking on the door a certain way. For the first time Winter realized he was in one of Bruce's containment rooms. The door's gears whirred and it slid open. Nat offered her hand and helped Winter get up, having to act as a support for his first few steps out the door. He noticed that he was still in the pajamas he'd worn in the lab that morning... When he could walk on his own, Nat whispered something to Clint and he nodded, separating from them to go wherever she'd ordered. Nat led Winter into a small sitting area to wait, helping him steady himself as he tried to sit, still somewhat dizzy.

Moments later, Tony came through the door.

He was grinning, "So I've learned a valuable lesson today: between you and Steve you're the one I have to worry about."

That made Winter's stomach churn.

The grin fell away and Tony frowned, "Hey, it's alright, don't look so beat up about it. We all have our slip ups. One time I commanded a suit to attack Pepper in my sleep… Steve's the only one without dangerous relapses around here… Hey, are you listening? You aren't going to throw up, are you?" He peaked at Natasha, who was standing awkwardly to the side, "He's not, is he?"

Winter finally found his voice, "N-No. No. I just… You said you wanted to poke around my arm?" He offered the metal limb to Tony.

"Hey, it's okay, buddy. We don't have to-"

"I insist." Winter's tone didn't allow room for argument.

Tony hesitated for a second before he plastered that grin on his face again, "Yeah, sure, let's go on up to my lab then. I have some doughnuts still from this morning, you can eat those while I 'poke around your arm.' Can you remove it?"

"No, sorry."

"Damn, that would have made this easier. Oh well, where there's a will there's a way."

* * *

Eleven hours later, at 2 AM, Tony had finally diagrammed and mapped all of Winter's arm. It was all there on Tony's multitude of screens. "This way I won't have to keep messing with it, I can just study it here and you can cuddle with your beloved."

Winter was glad. His throat tight, he looked at the back of the man he'd known as a small child for a short time. He tried to swallow past the lump.

Most likely what would happen was he would be thrown from the tower-maybe literally- and never allowed to come back again. That was the best case scenario.

He didn't want to ponder on the worst case.

He cleared his throat, tears stinging his eyes. The past hours had been filled with Tony's banter, making Winter laugh even through his grim mood. He and Tony had a rocky start, but the man had become a good friend: both of them teasing Steve, sometimes pulling pranks, catching up on anything and everything the man referenced, etc.

And he'd killed the man's father.

He managed to scratch out, "Tony… we need to talk."

"Talk?" Tony frowned, looking over his shoulder at him, and for a second Winter could see just how tired he was, "We've talked for eleven hours now." A grin spread over his features, "You know, if Steve found out you craved my attention this much, we'd both be in huge trouble."

"Tony-"

The man winked, teasing him, "Oh, it'll be our little secret, relax, I promise-"

"Anthony."

The grin froze on Tony's face. It fell. "What?" His cheek ticked, an attempt to pull the facade of a smile back up only to have it turn into a grimace.

"I… Today, when I attacked you…"

The man suddenly let his breath go and he chuckled, "Buck, don't worry about it. Like I said-"

"I remembered something."

Tony stilled again, his exhaustion causing him to show his nervousness, "What was it?"

"I killed your father."

Tony just blinked for a couple seconds. "Yeah, so?"

Winter felt like he'd been hit by a train, "Wh-You know?"

"Yeah… I mean, that night was nothing more than a strange dream to me for many years until I saw you fighting Steve on TV. When Nat put all those files up online I researched who the Winter Soldier was. You fit the exact profile of the man in my dreams, and your records show that you were taken out on a mission for two targets three days before and after the time my parents died. In my dream you were always cleaning up blood and I know my parents weren't supposed to go out that night." He shrugged, "It wasn't that hard to imagine that it was you. Now I know for sure that it was."

Winter rubbed his neck, processing this, "Y-you… didn't… You aren't… You're so calm…"

"Well, Hydra ordered a kill, and you performed a kill. It's not like you had a choice. And you didn't kill me, so that's, you know, a bonus." He let out a genuine laugh. "If it had been anyone else, I'd likely be dead by now."

"B-but… why-"

"Look, Buck." Tony walked over and sat down by him, "You have to understand that… Well." He paused, "I know what it feels like. The killing innocents thing. Granted I never wielded the knife or pressed the button, but I made the weapons and handed them out like candy. You at least have the excuse that you were brainwashed dozens of times, and even then you managed to overcome it and not kill me, Nat, or Steve. Whereas I... I just… I didn't want to care." He slapped Winter's chest and grinned, "I'm a rotten son of a bitch, so I know one when I see one. You? You and Steve are the same. Only, where he's summer, you're winter." Immediately he rolled his eyes, "Oh god, I just did that pun didn't I?"

Winter by now had relaxed back in his seat, smiling sadly, "It's not a pun you know."

"Joke-simile-pun-thingy. Whatever. Fuck, man, I've been up for over forty-eight hours. Give me a break… But no, Buck, we're good. We're good."

"You're...certain?"

"Of course. Thanks for telling me though, it's good to have some closure."

"You're welcome...and I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Now, go. Go be with your knight in shining spangles."

"...Thanks, Tony."

As he got up, Tony grumbled, "It's Anthony, dumbass."

Bucky smiled, "Thanks, Anthony."

"Well would you look at that!" Tony grinned and cocked his head to peer strangely at a tablet in his arms, as if something just caught his attention on it. "We just hit our sappiness quota for today." He looked back up at Bucky, eyes twinkling, "Good job, Buck."

Bucky rolled his eyes, walking away, "Goodnight, Anthony."

Right before he reached the door, Tony shouted, "Wait."

Bucky turned to see Tony scrambling through one of his desks for something. He waited, frowning, as Tony retrieved an old pillowcase with an object in it he couldn't make out. The scientist jogged up to him and handed it to him. "What is this?" He asked.

Tony shook his head, "Nothing, just-" He itched at his hair during a lapse in speech, the only tick that signified a rare moment of Tony being at a loss for words. "Memento. Maybe. It's an original. First edition. Kinda important. Had to hide it from Phil, but he's not… Phil. God, uh. Just, take it. Go. It's a gift, or a thank you, for fulfilling your promise. Ah… yeah. Thanks."

The man flipped on his heel and waltzed back to his lab, and in that moment Bucky could see Howard in him. The paperwork was replaced mostly by tablets and screens, the metal scraps replaced by holograms of works in progress, but it was the same mess. It was the same reflection of what happened within the mind of a Stark scientist, caught forever in a lab of possibilities - a maze they would never find the end of, simply because they never wanted to. They were content simply to make and build and play, the exit of the labyrinth nothing more than a forgotten suggestion. Bucky smiled for a moment at Tony, who had stuffed one hand in his pocket and had the other flitting over the screens. "JARVIS, could you put all this in a restricted file… I don't want Clint getting at this and messing with Winter… Thank you…" He suddenly paused, hand raised over the screen, to look back at the elevators, having felt eyes on him.

He saw no one there and nodded to himself. He sat down in a chair finally, clasping his hands together.

He stayed in his lab the entire night, sitting there, remembering the little scrap of paper in his hands: the only thing he'd stolen from his father's lab. "_Tony's idea- talk with him at dinner tonight."_ He'd done this so many times that the small scrap was rubbing away, the writing faded to near nothing, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was holding it there, hidden in his hands, imagining the way it looked the first time he'd seen it laid out the morning they told him his parents were dead.

* * *

Winter walked into his and Steve's level that night, tired. In the elevator he'd peaked in the pillowcase and smiled at the worn little teddy bear inside. Now he held the bear close to his chest like a child, the pillow draped over his metal arm so as not to snag any loose strings on it. Steve was waiting on the couch, and he was slightly surprised that the man didn't jump up to see him, until he noticed that the twins were napping against him, having fallen asleep watching the TV.

Steve frowned at the bear, "What is that?"

"Vintage, apparently." Bucky shrugged, nodding to the Twins, "How are they?"

"Tired…" Steve smiled with an edge of exhaustion, "Can I get some help moving them to their rooms?"

"Sure."

"And then we can talk?"

"...Yeah."

Bucky sat the bear very carefully on the table and placed the pillow case over it like a blanket. He picked up Silver, while Steve lifted Scarlet in his arms, and they each placed the young superheroes/villains-to-be in their respective beds. After that was done, Steve and Bucky retired to their room, where Steve pat the bed beside him and let Bucky explain everything.

After a long while, Steve got up and left Bucky silently.

Bucky felt like crying, so he curled up in bed, hoping Steve would come back to him.

He did, two minutes later, with a little bundle in his arms. Steve sat by Bucky, taking his metal arm and wrapping it in a blanket before he handed him the small teddy bear. "It's meant to be held." He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Bucky, "Just like my Bucky Bear."

Bucky wrapped his arms around the teddy bear and snuggled into Steve's chest, "I love you, Stevie."

"I love you, Bucky. I always have, and I always will. Nothing will change that. I hate that you even looked at me like I might leave you."

"So why do you leave without saying anything?"

"Because I'm punishing you for thinking something so asinine."

"By scaring me?"

"Yeah. That's a form of punishment."

"I hear cruel and unusual punishment is illegal in this country."

"I'm off-duty, so this doesn't count."

"Rude."

"You used to praise me when I actually did something mean or illegal, so long as it didn't put my physical health in jeopardy. You said it was good for me to step out of my comfortable patriotic do-gooder zone… if I remember correctly."

"Oh god, we are old men. Neither of us can be certain we're remembering our childhoods correctly."

"No, don't you jump on that bandwagon, Buck. We are young."

"Heartache to heartache we stand."

"What?"

"Love is a battlefield."

"Bucky...why are you singing?"

"...I'll tell you tomorrow."

* * *

Steve and Pepper had to agree with Nat. Waking up to Bucky, Tony, Bruce, and the Twins lip syncing to Love is a Battlefield in the most theatrical fashion they could manage while cooking eggs and bacon was one of the most beautiful things that ever had or ever would happen to them.

Their little operetta went viral within an hour.

Steve got a call from Loki later that day. He could here the video playing in the background, with Victor cackling. "Rogers, you are to remove those men from the presence of my children, I will not have them _pretending_ to sing such awful songs."

Thirty minutes later they sent out a video titled "For the Latverian Queen" that consisted of the entire Avengers household butchering Love is a Battlefield. With the bonus content of them singing Don't Stop Believing. Because a karaoke session isn't ever really complete without it. Or so Tony said.


End file.
